Be With You
by warbs1981
Summary: And when I'm lost in a dream, You are all I can see, All alone in the night I'm waiting for you, Every moment I'd die, Just to look in your eyes, The dream is alive, I'm waiting - The Bangles. Renamed from Where Am I? thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This Fic was supposed to be a one shot, but decided to continue it....  
**

**Characters etc. Belong to the BBC/Kudos, no copyright intended**

**

* * *

  
**

**Where Am I?**

My god what happened? She thought as she looked around the room. Clean, sterile, just the rhythmic beeping of machinery, her machinery, heart monitors and the like, she hated being confined to a bed. Realisation started to dawn on her, I was shot.

I was shot by Gene.... no wait Layton... what year is it? The last thing I remember is Jeanette holding a gun to my head and Gene trying to save me... but he shot me. Her hands reached for her stomach, they searched over her soft skin but found no bullet wound, no dressing and no pain. She had a headache though, one like she'd never had before. Putting her hand to her head, she winced. It was bound tightly in bandages; they were at least an inch thick. How did I get here?

She couldn't remember how long she'd been laying there but things were starting to become clearer. She'd been shot.... 1982... Gene.... shot.... 2008.... Molly. She remembered Molly coming to visit her as soon as she came round, it gave her a warm feeling just knowing she'd seen her daughter again. But there had been something else. Gene. She'd seen Gene, on the monitors, shouting for her to wake up... she couldn't be, could she?

Her surgeon had been to see her, told her about the infection and how she'd fought it off, and then woken, a miracle they'd said. Nobody wakes up that quickly after an infection, at least nobody had until her. She was happy to be back in the real world with Molly, she'd missed her so much, missed her scent, it was sweet like bubblegum and candyfloss mixed together. But her mind started to drift to another... Gene.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of the image of him. Stood over her, gun still smoking, expressionless. How had it come to that? Why did she tell him the truth, why didn't she just tell him she'd been blackmailed and she didn't want to involve him until she had evidence. She knew he wouldn't believe the truth, hell she knew if someone had come to get and said they were from the future she'd think they were crazy, be straight on the phone to the men in white coats. She smiled remembering when Gene had said they'd come to take her away, she couldn't remember quite how the conversation had started; her memory was pretty hazy about the whole thing.

She tried to shift in her bed, get more comfortable, but it was difficult with tubes and wires coming out both of your arms. Her Doctors had said she'd have to stay here a while, they needed to observe her a little longer, just in case. She couldn't help thinking something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach... _nous_, she smiled, her coppers _nous_ was telling her something wasn't quite right.

Who was Gene? She kept seeing a man called Gene in her dreams, his face, blue eyes, blonde floppy hair, ruggedly attractive. But who was he? Definitely familiar but where from?

They said she could go home tomorrow; she was looking forward to that. Get back to normal, finish her book. She sat in silence for a couple of minutes, her book. Her book about Sam and coma's, Gene. The realisation dawned on her. His face, the blue eyes, blonde hair, it was Gene who visited her in her dreams. Why did he feel so real?

She flicked the TV on, well it beats rainbow she mused... rainbow? When did I last watch rainbow. She was getting frustrated now, why did she keep seeing things, almost like memories but much more vivid, she could remember the colours, smells, sounds, a stripy sofa. Her stripy sofa, above Luigi's. My god! Had it been real? No it couldn't, she shook her head, there's no way any of that could be real, it was her mind, her brain, taking Sam's reality and morphing it into her own. Yes that was the only explanation.

The theme tune to Eastenders came on, she tried to focus on it, but she was struggling to focus on anything. Her head was pounding harder than ever, the pain killers no longer doing their job, they told her she couldn't have anymore, she was already on the maximum dose, technically she shouldn't be able to feel anything. "Bolly? Bolly? Please wake up Bolls I need you" her eyes flicked to the television screen. 'Gene' she gasped. He was in a hospital ward, the curtain pulled around a bed... her bed she assumed. He was begging her, pleading with her to wake up, she'd never seen him like this before. It all came flooding back, Gene, the Guv, Ray, Chris, Shaz... Luigi... her flat. All those nights she'd spent with him in the corner of Luigi's talking about everything and anything, most of it rubbish, but she enjoyed his company, they were both usually pissed but it felt good, felt right, she had actually been relaxed. She didn't relax in 2008, ever. Never had time to go for a drink, she used to say when people asked her. She thought about her life, she had her work and Molly, but that was it. No social life, no real friends, no one to sit drinking with, to argue with, no one to love, other than Molly.

She couldn't love him could she? He was a figment. Hers and Sam's construct mingled in to one. She paused, thinking, "You think too much Bolls, I can tell that's what yer doin', even in a coma yer thinkin'" her eyes shot open, every time she tried to rest she saw him, well no, she heard him, talking to her, saying things that only a friend could know. Don't be ridiculous Alex, he only knows about you because you invented him and the world he lived in. She didn't believe it though, not truly. Yes Molly kept coming to see her, but it just didn't feel right. They'd said she could go home a week ago but she was still here, there always seemed to be a different reason. She'd asked to leave the ward, just to stretch her legs, maybe get some air, but there was a reason she couldn't. She felt like a prisoner.

She held her head in her hands, this should have stopped now, her Doctor told her, the pain shouldn't be so intense. It made her feel sick, her head constantly throbbed, flashing lights before her eyes, even when there were no lights. She'd started to hear the others now too. Shaz, Chris, even Ray, all of them talking to her, saying they hoped she'd pull through, they all missed her, especially the Guv. They told her something else too. The Guv, Gene, was a suspect in her attempted murder; too many witnesses had heard him say he'd kill her. She knew he didn't mean it, he thought she'd been corrupt, hadn't believed her when she told the truth. At least he'd known the truth before he shot her. Didn't he? He must of. Martin Summers had been saying he couldn't corrupt her, Gene had to have heard, she hoped he'd heard, she couldn't bear the thought of him thinking she was a traitor to the team, a traitor to him.

She'd been given a dose of morphine for the pain. She was struggling to decide what made her feel the most sick, the morphine or the hole in her head from the bullet. Lying down, she closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't dream of him, she couldn't cope with his pleading, she was happy to be back with Molly, wasn't she?

Molly had been in to see her again, laughing and joking, typical teenager babbling on about things Alex didn't understand. But it wasn't really her; Molly wasn't like that, yes she was a sweet girl, but babbling? She never used to babble, did she? She saw Gene frequently now, even felt him touch her hand, but when she'd opened her eyes there was nobody there.

Another dose of morphine, the searing pain, she shouted out, at least she thought she did, then the pain stopped. The morphine must be working she mused. Glad at finally getting some pain free sleep. But a new pain was starting now, lower down, in her stomach. Her hands moved down her body, until they touched a dressing, pressing lightly on it she winced. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't, she could still hear the beeping of machines, but something else too. A man, shouting, ranting about... ranting about her, saying she'd moved her hand, squeezed his hand back. The Doctors were telling him they were just reflexes but he wouldn't have it.

"I'm tellin' you, she bloody moved 'er 'and! What do yer think I am an idiot?"

"No, you're an overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding" she rasped.

"Bolly!" Gene shouted

She swore he smiled. She was back, she couldn't decide if she was pleased or not. Molly was gone again, but she'd known that world she had woken up in wasn't real, not the real 2008. But was this the real 1982? Or just her constructed world? She didn't know, didn't know where to start finding out. But she felt calm, relived, relieved to see him, to see Gene, he made her feel safe, she didn't care if it was real or not, she wanted to be here with him.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, you tryin' ter kill me off?"

"An apt choice of words there Gene, you shot _me_ remember?" she said giving a half smile. He didn't smile though, dropped his eyes,

"Sorry" he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Gene" she held her hand out for him to take, he paused for a minute, was this too much emotion for the Gene Genie to show?

"I should never 'ave doubted yer Bolls" he said as he took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "They think I meant ter shoot yer and that I wanted to kill yer"

"I know" she whispered

"I didn't though Bolls, never would think that of yer, yer my..." he trailed off, couldn't finish his sentence. She gave him a weak smile.

"Ow did yer know?" he asked.

"I heard you Gene. What did you say? Something about giving me a slap?"

"Shit, didn't think you'd 'eard that bit"

"I heard everything Gene, we'll sort it out ok?" she smiled at him and squeezed his hand, he nodded and squeezed back sending a lightning bolt of electricity through her, her skin tingling, yes she was glad, glad to be back with the Guv, glad to be back with Gene, her Gene, smiling as she closed her eyes, she soon drifted off to sleep, knowing she was where she was meant to be, knowing she was safe.

"Night Bolls" Gene whispered, standing up and leaning in, he hovered over her lips, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thought, I'd finally try to complete this fic, not too sure where I'm going with it yet, I'll give it at least another Chapt before deciding if it's worth finishing or not, thanks for reading**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hospital Blues**

Alex opened her eyes and looked around the room she was laying in. Bright decor, old fashioned machines, Gene snoring in the hard plastic chair. She smiled, his hair was ruffled and he looked incredibly uncomfortable, she tried to heave her self up, but gasped, "Shit" she shouted grabbing for her stomach.

"Bolls? You ok" said Gene jumping up.

"Yeah, just a bit sore" she said her hands still pressed against the dressing on her stomach.

"Do yer want me ter get someone?"

"No, I'm fine Gene, really" she had never seen him so concerned, "You should go home, get some proper rest"

"I'll live"

"I mean it Gene, we've got a lot to sort out, you're how did you put it? On the lam, there's going to be an investigation their going to need to talk with me, and you – "

"Do you ever stop thinkin' woman?" said Gene pouting, "I swear you were even doin' it while you were out of it"

Alex laughed, she did think too much she knew that, but she would never admit it to Gene, he'd gloat too much at being right. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"OK, I'll go and change, but I'll be back later" he stood up to leave, lingering by her bed, it was easier to say bye when she'd been in the coma, all his usual awkwardness had returned, the mask firmly back in place, "Right then, see you in a bit" he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"See you later Gene" she watched him leave. She drummed her fingers on the bed; _at least in 2008 there were TV's, phones and games, even if you did have to pay for it._ She really needed to get some books, being left with her thoughts too long, wouldn't be good for her, she'd definitely think too much.

ooOoo

He sat in the Quattro, still not quit believing it, she was awake, his Bolly, awake. The relief he felt was immense, he was relieved she was alive, and even though he was ashamed to admit it, relieved he would be able to go back to work. If she hadn't woken up, he grimaced at the thought; his life would be over, not just professionally, the thought of being in a world without her was almost enough to kill him. Loosing Sam crumbled his world, finding Alex had started to piece things back together. She would never replace Sam, and he didn't want her to, he just wanted things to go back to normal. _Bloody 'ell I'm turnin' into 'er, thinkin' too much._ He turned the key in the ignition; the Quattro roared into life, he gave one last glance at the hospital before driving away.

ooOoo

"Ma'am, it's brill to see you looking so good" beamed Shaz as she practically ran across the room.

"We all thought you were goin' to snu-" Ray started before receiving the sharp end of Shaz's elbow in his gut, "We thought you were a gonna, good to see you awake" he truly meant it, he may not have been her greatest fan when she arrived and she had done some pretty shitty things towards the Guv, but he'd found new respect for her when she didn't tell the Guv he was thinking about joining the army. He still couldn't believe the Guv thought she could have been corrupt; he'd even defended her, reminding him, that although he agreed she was a pain in the arse, she was their pain in the arse. Things had been awful in CID with no Guv or Drake, the acting DCI was a proper ponce, who wanted nothing more than to see the Guv hang for this. He'd even tried to suggest the Guv had been behind operation rose, bloody bastard.

"So Ma'am what you been doin'?" asked Chris in his usual manner.

"She's been bloody mountain climbing, what the 'ell do yer think she's been doin' yer div" said Ray.

Alex smiled to herself, the three amigos, or two if it was up to Ray, she loved them, all of them, and would be lost without them, a pang of sadness swept through her, and here laid her problem. _Damned if you do, damned if you don't._ She desperately needed to get back to Molly, there must be a way of Molly coming here, if there was she would find it.

"How are you feeling Ma'am?"

"Not too bad considering" she said gesturing to her stomach, "They said I might be discharged tomorrow, but only if someone was with me, I'll need help washing and dressing and-"

"We can do it Ma'am, all take turns like" said Shaz, eager to help.

Alex laughed at the expression of fear on Chris's face, and was quite disturbed by the glint in Rays eye, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"That's very sweet Shaz, but I don't think you'd all want to be my babysitter"

"The Guv would" Ray mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Ray?"

"Nothin' Ma'am" he said receiving a glare from Shaz.

A nurse poke her head round the door, "Sorry Mrs Drake, but visiting is over" she said gesturing at Shaz, Chris and Ray, "Your consultant is on his way to see you."

"We'll come and see you again tomorrow, if you're not already out, and I meant it I can stay with you if you need someone to help" Shaz said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Shaz" she said smiling back, such a sweet girl, she'd make an excellent detective if people actually listened to her once in a while. Shaz leant over her and pecked her on the cheek, followed by Chris; Ray stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I don't bite Ray" said Alex shaking his hand, Ray leant over and pecked her on the cheek.

He cleared his throat; "Right, erm, well, then" he said shifting nervously from foot to foot, "See you later" he hurried out of the room. Shaz gave Alex a knowing look as they both giggled at him, such a man's man.

"Bye Ma'am" said Chris, as he led Shaz out of the door. Alex smiled to herself, she was glad to be awake.

"Mrs Drake" Alex looked over to the door, a young dark haired Doctor walked in, thank you frontal cortex, she mused, watching as the good looking man approached the bed.

"Alex" she smiled, "Please; call me Alex."

"OK Alex, I've been looking through your charts, and I have to say I've never seen anyone recover from a coma quite like you have. Are you in pain? Or feel different in any way?"

"No nothing, there's the pain in my stomach obviously, but other than that I feel fine"

"Good, well I'd like to keep you in overnight, just for observation, and we'll see how you feel in the morning, you will need someone with you though Alex, otherwise I'm afraid you'll have to stay in until you've healed properly."

"Yes, thank you Doctor"

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" Alex shook her head, "The nurse will be along shortly to do your obs, and I'll see you in the morning, do try and get some rest" he smiled at and walked out of the room.

Alex sighed, relieved she'd only have to spend one more night in the hospital, whether there was anyone to stay with her or not, she'd be going home tomorrow.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Finally I got round to finishing this Chapter! Thank you for the reviews, as always it's the reason I carry on writing. Let me know what you think. Also I'm still not Beta'd so sorry for any spelling mistakes etc.**

**All characters belong to the BBC/Kudos, I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**DCI Reynolds**

"I do not need a wheelchair" Alex huffed

"For once DI Bollykecks you will do as yer told" said Gene as he pushed her down the corridor towards the exit.

Alex rolled her eyes, "But-"

"You 'eard the matron, 'ospital policy, an' if yer goin' ter be this much of a pain in the arse I'll turn round an' take yer back"

"Anyway, what happened to Shaz?" she asked changing the subject quickly, not wanting to find out if he was serious about taking her back, "I thought she would be picking me up"

"She's busy" Gene sniffed, "An' I thought you'd prefer 'avin me ter look at on the way 'ome rather than Ray"

She turned in the chair to look at him, always hiding behind innuendo's, he couldn't actually admit he wanted to pick her up, she smiled, she too was glad he had picked her up. Shaz was supposed to be coming after her shift; she'd offered to stay with her for the first few days as she needed help washing and dressing, although Ray had also volunteered himself.

"Right then, yer free to walk" said Gene at the arrived at the exit, he picked her bag up off her lap and held his arm out to help her.

"I can manage" she said batting his hand away, what did he think she was some sort of invalid? "Ouch" she grimaced hands clutching her side, _bugger; maybe she was an invalid._

"You know what your problem is Bolly" said Gene putting his arm round her and helping her to get up, "Yer too bloody stubborn"

"And you're not?" she said indignant

"Let me stop you there" said Gene looking into her eyes, "I am in no mood to argue with you-"

"What you going to do, shoot me?" Alex mumbled under her breath. She didn't think he'd heard until she looked at his face, it was filled with hurt, his eyes were down cast. _For god's sake Alex, give the man a break, he's trying to make things up to you, _"Sorry" she said, "I didn't mean to sound... well you know" Gene didn't say anything just nodded his head.

ooOoo

"OK Bolls owt else you need before I 'ead off?" asked Gene

"No I'll be fine, stop fretting, besides it's lunch time already.."

"It's a while 'til lunch Bolly" said Gene glancing at him watch.

"Don't play the idiot with me Gene, you know what I mean. Shaz'll be here soon, I assume she'll be staying with me tonight?"

"Is that an invite?" he asked giving a wry smile

"No it bloody isn't" she said laughing, although a part of her wished he was_._

"Ring the station if you need owt, yeah?" he said as he walked towards the door.

Alex sighed, he'd made her a cup of tea, brought her a blanket, turned the TV on for her, asked if she needed her pain killers, he'd clucked round her like a proper mother hen, normally behaviour like that would have driven her mad, she was a modern independent woman after all, but there was something endearing about seeing Gene like that. She adjusted her position on the sofa, leaning forward to pick up her pain killers, swallowing them, she hoped they kicked in soon, the pain radiating from her stomach was excruciating. She tried to concentrate on the TV, _daytime TV is abysmal no matter which decade you live in_, she thought, lying back against the sofa, adjusting until she managed to get comfortable, she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

ooOoo

Gene strode into Fenchurch East, he knew he had to be interviewed by the acting DCI, and admittedly he was nervous about it, not that he'd ever let on. This was his kingdom and that had all been jeopardised, god help Jeanette if he ever saw her again, he could feel the fire in his belly ignite at the thought of her, that woman who had wormed her way in, turning him against Alex. How could he have let that happen? He knew she would never be corrupted, or betray him, but that tape, he'd been hurt by her cruel words, never even gave her the chance to explain, shot her down as she tried to – _great choice of word there Gene – _if only he'd let her, none of this would have happened.

"Alright Skip" Gene said to Viv as he walked past the desk sergeant, just saying hello to him had been difficult, he wasn't sure how he'd feel facing the rest of the team. Yes Shaz, Ray and Chris had stood by him, they knew he'd never shoot her on purpose, but the way they had looked at him when they saw him standing over her, gun smoking, he could see the doubt in their eyes, no matter how many times they denied it. Being suspected of her attempted murder, was almost enough to kill him, he'd visited her as often as he could, trying to keep a low profile, trying to be invisible. He hadn't wanted to face anyone, he was ashamed.

"Mr Hunt" said acting DCI Reynolds, his hand extended ready to shake Genes.

_Oh yeah, now everyone's on my sodding side._ He thought bitterly, as he extended his hand to meet with DCI Reynolds, "I think you'll find it's DCI Hunt" growled Gene.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue" smiled Reynolds.

_I bet it was, yer bastard._ "Shall we get this over with; I'd like to get back to work sooner rather than later"

"I'm afraid it's going to be 'later' _Mr_ Hunt. There has to be an inquest, you did after all shoot a member of your team"

"I told yer-"

"Yes, you said it was an accident. Unfortunately the disciplinary committee has to thoroughly investigate these situations, we can't have DCI's trying to pop off members of their team willy nilly when they have a disagreement."

_Bloody bastard._ This was not going to be as straight forward as he had first thought.

"So, are you ready then?" asked DCI Reynolds, gesturing towards the interview room.

"I know where they bloody are" sniffed Gene pushing passed him.

ooOoo

"No I bloody didn't" said Gene clenching his fists tightly into balls, if it hadn't been for Ray glaring at him to calm down, he would have punched Reynolds straight in the face.

"Do you want to know what I think Mr Hunt"

_DCI Hunt_, he silently corrected, realising this wasn't the time to instigate an argument, "Not really but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway"

"I think you were enraged at DI Drake for showing you up, doing her job better than you did yours. She gave you the reasons as to why Operation Rose would be on King Douglas ___Road, _but you refused to listen because of a personal argument. Am I right so far?" he asked smugly, "You were so angry, you stripped her of her badge and suspended her without reason" he said not waiting for a response.

"No, it wasn't like that" said Gene through gritted teeth, "I thought she-"

"Yes that's right, you thought she had been corrupted, even though none of the team thought she had, isn't that right DS Carling?" he said turning to Ray.

"I er..." stuttered Ray.

"DS Carling here, told me in his statement, that you refused point blank to listen to DI Drake, and said she had been corrupted, he told you and I quote, 'she may be a pain in the arse but she's our pain in the arse' correct?"

"Yes but, I-"

"No buts Mr Hunt. You then threatened to kill her, in front of a dozen other officers-"

"No, I-"

"So you didn't threaten her?"

"Well, yes, but I didn-"

"Didn't what Mr Hunt?"

"I didn't mean to shoot her, I'd never do that, even after our argument, there is no way I would harm her, ever" the anger and fight slowly dwindling, listening to the evidence against him he could see how it looked to everyone. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He wasn't used to being on the other end of a questioning officer, _and this twat was twisting everything._

"Once you realised she had been right, you arrived to stop Operation Rose just in time. But you saw her in pursuit of someone. This was a direct disregard of your orders, it enraged you, you gave chase, saw her colluding with the man behind the whole operation-"

"Yes and he was pointing a bloody gun at her, I shot the bastard before he shot her" he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Yes, but you couldn't leave it there, you wanted to shoot her yourself, get your revenge-"

"No, no, no" bellowed Gene, pushing the chair back, leaning over at DCI Reynolds, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Sit down Mr Hunt" yelled DCI Reynolds

"Guv" said Ray, trying to break the tension. He'd sat and watched the Guv, he'd thought he'd given up at one point, mellowed even, _if the Guv could mellow, _he thought it was the best way with DCI Reynolds. Reynolds had made it no secret of his dislike towards the Guv, was after his job, no doubt about it. But now, the Guv was within an inch of beating Reynolds to a pulp.

Gene looked at Ray, "Sit down Guv" said Ray swallowing hard. Gene heeded Ray's advice and sat down in his chair.

"Quite a temper you have Mr Hunt" said Reynolds, pleased that he was finally having an effect; he knew it was only a matter of time before he got the confession out of him. "Your girlfriend appeared, holding DI Drake hostage, you chose to shoot DI Drake, making your scheme complete."

"What scheme?" said Gene confused.

"The one where you and Jeanette take some of the gold for yourselves."

"I would never go anywhere with that woman or touch that gold, and she's not my bloody girlfriend. We 'ad 'er brother in for questioning an'..."

"And nothing Mr Hunt, your only downfall was getting caught, am I right in thinking you made no attempt to help DI Drake, not even to call an ambulance, just stood over her, watching her die, if it hadn't been for the quick thinking of the rest of your team, she would have died there and then"

He was right, he had just stood watching, it felt like he was watching from the sidelines, her falling clutching her stomach, him uttering her name "Bolly", he'd ran over to help her, but fear had paralysed him. "I just.. I..." he was lost for words, how the bloody hell could he even begin to explain, he was scared, scared of losing her, of her hating him, of everything, he could never say that, not to this twat, not to anyone.

"You just what?" asked Reynolds menacingly, watching the notorious Manc Lion break in front of him. Gene stared down at the desk silently; he had never felt like this before, crushed totally crushed. "A piece of advice Mr Hunt, I do not want to hear of you having any contact with DI Drake. Nothing do you hear! She is in a very fragile state and needs to get her rest"

_How would you know what she bloody needs?_ "I'm free ter go then" said Gene, standing up.

"Yes, I'm willing to hold off charging you; for now" he smirked at Ray, "Got the bastard" he whispered.

"Piss off" retorted Ray, getting up and following Gene out of the interview room.

"Guv, wait" he shouted as Gene reached the door to the station.

"What for? That bastards got me down as an attempted murderer, that" he said pointing back to the interview room, "Was a fucking disaster, might as well lock myself up now"

"Won't come to that Guv, DI Drake will put 'im right, she knows you dint shoot 'er on purpose"

Gene shook his head, "I know, but if 'e interviews 'er like that, I'm up shit creek" he turned and carried on out of the door.

"Where you goin' Guv?"

"Ter get pissed"

The door swung closed leaving Ray standing in the entrance, "Didn't go well then" said Viv.

"Yer could say that. The sooner DI Drake gives her statement the better."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'd wanted to get Revenge is Sweet finished first, so I could concentrate properly on this one. I hope it doesn't seem disjointed, apologies if it does, I'm firmly back on track with this one now, so unless writers block gets in my way I won't take as long to update again, thanks for reading, please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Needed  
**

A knock as the door jolted her awake, "Ma'am?" said Shaz as she opened the door to the flat, "Spare key" she said to a confused looking Alex. "How you feeling?"

"Fine Shaz" she said wincing as she adjusted her position on the sofa, "Slept funny" she added seeing the concerned look on Shaz's face, "The pain killers really knock me out."

"You should really be lying down properly, come on let's get you to bed" she gently eased Alex to her feet and ushered her to the bedroom.

Alex sighed, she knew Shaz was trying to help, but the thought of having to rely on people filled her with dread, she had been independent from the day her parents died, she had to be, yes she had Evan, but it wasn't the same as having your parents with you. Her heart sank at that last thought, she knew exactly what Molly must be going through, but it would be worse for her. At least when her parents blown up she could start to grieve straight away, Molly had to wait, everything for her hung in the balance, not knowing if your mother's going to live or die; and Evan, he must be reliving his mistakes, knowing that this all stemmed from his affair with my mother, it had to be Evan Layton had been talking to on the phone the day he shot me, who else could it be?

Sitting down on the bed, she let Shaz help her undress and put on the oversized men's pyjamas, _his pyjamas,_ "Do you know what happened with the Guv?"

"Not really Ma'am, not had a chance to speak to Chris yet, you know what it's like me being the 'glorified typist', but I don't think it went well."

"Did he say he'd be popping in?" she asked a little too eagerly.

"Thing is Ma'am, from what I could gather I don't think he's allowed to see you"

Alex's heart sank; of all the times she needed him this was definitely one of them. After 'seeing' Molly and then returning to this world, her emotions were up in the air. She desperately wanted to get back to Molly, but was ashamed of how happy she had been to wake up here, with Gene. She was starting to understand why Sam's need to get back to them had overtaken his need to stay in 2006, but then he had nothing to stay for. Was suicide really the only option? Would that be the only way Molly could join her? She mentally slapped herself at the thought, how could she even contemplate, all be it briefly, killing herself and her child just so they could live here?

"Shaz? Could you get me my sleeping tablets and pain killers please" _at least that way I can sleep without feeling anything._

"Of course Ma'am" said Shaz, before going in search of the tablets.

ooOoo

Taking another swig of his whiskey, Gene sank back into the sofa. He hated his flat, it wasn't home just somewhere he slept, and even that wasn't frequently, he spent more time passed out on Alex's sofa or in his office than he did in his own bed.

Alex. How had it come to this? People thinking he'd meant to shoot her, his Bolly, people thinking he was 'in' on Operation Rose, with that bitch Jeanette.

One flutter of her eyelashes and a few snide comments was all it took for him to think Alex was corrupt. The only person he had felt connected to after Sam, the only person he could truly trust, and he'd thrown it all away over a blonde tart, and not just any blonde tart, but Tiny Tim's bloody sister. But then there was the tape.

The tape, the one that had ripped his heart from his chest and cut it into a million little pieces. _'She had to fight him',_ if she hated him that much, why didn't she just ask for a transfer, instead of staying, leading him to believe they were something more than just work colleagues. And then there was the crap about the future.

He took a large swig from his glass, leant forward and lit another cigarette.

The future, even that was nutty for her, what had she expected him to say? 'Oh right then, yes that explains everything, off you trot back to work.' After he'd accused her of lying, the hurt in her eyes was evident; in her pretty little messed up head she believed she was telling him the truth. _Why the fuck didn't you try and help her?_ She obviously needed you, and you pushed her away. And shot her.

He flicked the ash from his cigarette in the direction of the already overflowing ashtray, and knocked back the remnants of his whiskey.

You shot her Gene. Yes he had been angry, but to call her a cold mother, suspend her, threaten to kill her, and almost complete the job. It had never meant to go down like that. He had wanted to hurt her, not physically, he'd never intentionally hurt her or any woman like that, but emotionally. He wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him.

He kept playing those last few minutes over in his head, that copper saying he was disappointed she couldn't be corrupted; he had never hated himself more at hearing those words. She'd been innocent, and he'd not believed her. He could see it now, if she had been corrupt why would she have told them where Operation Rose was going to go down? It didn't make sense, if it hadn't been for that bloody tape.

When she was grabbed by Jeanette, he'd felt sick in the bit of his stomach, saving her once just for her to be threatened again. Seeing the cold metal of the gun pressed against her head, the fear in her eyes. The shots ringing out, her face, the blood, her eyes closing, face paling, laying on the ground her precious life ebbing away. Even then he hadn't comforted her, hadn't done a thing, just stood over her, watching, if it hadn't been for Chris, Ray and Shaz, Alex would be dead.

He poured himself another tumbler full of whiskey and took two large gulps, stubbing the cigarette out he ran his hands over his face.

They'd been so close, closer than he'd ever felt to any woman. He'd wanted to shag her from the first day she'd swooned into his life, but he didn't anymore, well he did but he wanted the whole package, not just a shag. And now there was no chance of that, she'd forgiven him for the shooting, but what about everything else? Could he forgive her for the things she'd said? If they did forgive each other, would either of them forget or would it forever linger beneath the surface, rearing its ugly head when they couldn't think of another insult to through at each other. Would they end up hating one another? Should she transfer? Or should he go back to Manchester, the city is so dearly missed, where he had a kingdom, where he had respect, where there was no Bolly?

He needed her, they worked well together, she made him feel alive, encouraged the fire in his belly to reignite, pushed him to solve cases by the book, moulded him into the man he was today.

They needed to talk; he needed answers that only she could give. Reynolds had warned him to stay away, said he could be charged with intimidating a witness. _Bollocks to that,_ he needed to see her and this couldn't wait.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Firstly, I can't apologise enough for how long it's taken me to update, a mixture of going away and being ill have been the main factors, all sorted now though so normal service will resume. Hopefully it's been worth the wait! Mostly fluff to get back into things.**

**I own nothing, all characters belong to Kudos/BBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Slowly opening his eyes he groaned as the morning light flooded in. He was still fully clothed and laying awkwardly on the sofa. _Jesus, I've not felt this bad in years, _he heaved himself into a sitting position, _no wonder I feel so crap,_ he thought looking at the empty bottle of whiskey taking centre stage on the coffee table, _why the 'ell did I choose today to have my first 'angover in ten years?_ He'd wanted a clear head for going to see Alex, she had forgiven him, at least she seemed to have when he dropped her off yesterday, but he still felt the need to see her, to explain, he needed her to understand why he'd suspended her, and what that tape had done to him, he needed something from her too, although he was certain she wasn't corrupt, he'd never truly believed she could do anything like that, but why had she said all that stuff about being from the future and expect him to believe it? It wasn't just the tape he felt hurt by, the copper he'd shot, Boris or whatever his name was, saying she couldn't be corrupted, he had obviously been blackmailing her, why hadn't she confided in him, _why didn't she trust me?_

Leaning forward he picked up his discarded packed of cigarettes, _bugger,_ he said peering into the empty packet. Yesterday evening Shaz had rung with an update, said Alex was ok but in pain, he felt sick to the pit of his stomach just knowing he was the one who caused that pain. He dropped his head in his hands, _pull yourself together you nancy,_ he needed to shower and change his clothes before he could see her.

ooOoo

Alex woke up and glanced at the clock, 9am, she quickly sat up, a stabbing pain in her stomach reminded her of recent events, she needed to be more careful. There was a note on the bedside cabinet,

Don't do too much today, will pop over at lunch time, ring if you need anything, Shaz x

_The only thing I want is Gene_, sighing as she placed the note back on the cabinet. _Why hasn't he rung? I know he can't see me, but I thought he'd want to know how I am, everything had seemed... so normal yesterday._

Slowly peeling back the bed clothes she got up, she didn't really want to sit in her pyjamas all day, and needed to take a shower. Bending down she tried to take the pyjama bottoms off, a searing pain shot through her stomach, _then again maybe I'll keep them on._

ooOoo

"Shit!" he said as he slammed out of his front door and heading towards the Quattro, pausing he realised he didn't have anything to be in a rush for. His work was his life, he wanted, no _needed_ things to get back to normal, back the office with Alex by his side. _That'll never 'appen if that bastard Reynolds 'as 'is way_. He had a couple of errands to run in town before he went to her flat.

ooOoo

She flicked the kettle on, and rapped her fingers impatiently on the work top waiting for it to boil. She picked up her mug and placed it next to the kettle, dragging the tea caddy towards her, _bugger_, sighing she opened the cupboard, she knew she had more teabags somewhere, scanning the shelves her eyes finally found them; on the top shelf, _double bugger._

ooOoo

"Thanks love" Gene said taking the bag from the shop assistant, he hated shopping, for a fleeting moment he almost missed his ex-missus, she always did the shopping, even for his fags, never suggested he go with her.

ooOoo

Staring at the teabags she looked round the kitchen for something she could use to get them down, in her current state stretching was not an option. She couldn't ring Shaz for something as trivial as this. Dragging the kitchen chair towards her, she gingerly climbed on to it; _I do not need babysitting_, she thought trying to reassure herself. Reaching for the box, the chair started to wobble, _shit,_ she frantically tried to regain her balance, arms flailing grabbing anything she could find, she crashed to the floor dragging half the contents of her cupboard with her.

ooOoo

"Ta Shaz" said Gene taking the spare key to Alex's flat, he'd decided it'd be a good idea to get i from her, he didn't want to make Alex move unnecessarily.

"No problem Guv, just be careful yeah? You've seen how Reynolds is; he'll use anything he can against you"

Gene nodded his head in understanding, and turned back to the Quattro.

"What did he want?" asked Reynolds causing Shaz to jump.

"Just wanted to know how DI Drake was Sir" Shaz said, quickly heading back inside the station.

Reynolds watched as the Quattro roared into life.

ooOoo

Alex lay on the floor surrounded by tins and packets of food, she looked around for the teabags, "You're kidding me" she said seeing them still sitting in the same spot on the shelf. She managed to struggle to a sitting position, she lifted her pyjama top and carefully pulled back the dressing that covered her stitches, it was bleeding and hurt like hell but she'd live.

Hearing a loud crash coming from inside the flat Gene ran up the rest of the stairs and flung the door open, "'Ope you're decent" he shouted, "Blood 'ell! You ok Bolls" he said as he was faced with the sight of her sat on the floor surrounded by various food items, her pyjama top pulled up, _my pyjama top_, he thought causing the corners of his mouth to twitch, revealing her stomach, "Shit, you're bleeding" he threw the bag he'd been carrying on the floor, and crouched next to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine"

"Let me see" he said taking the dressing from her hand, he looked down at the mass of stitches, he'd caused that, his Bolly was hurting and it was all his fault. "Stopped bleeding" was all he could manage to say.

"Told you, fine" she smiled

"Don't think you're gettin' off that lightly, what the 'ell were you doin'?"

"I just slipped"

"Since when does slippin' cause the contents of your cupboard to end up on the floor?"

"Teabags" she said pointing to where they sat on the top shelf, "Didn't want to stretch too far in case I pulled my stitches" she mumbled sheepishly, "So I used the chair" she sat waiting for the bollocking she was no doubt going to get.

Gene furrowed his brow, before carefully scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the sofa, "Right, you sit there an' don't move" she smiled sweetly at him, "'an you can stop that an' all, smilin' isn't goin' ter stop me bollockin' you" he said as if reading her mind, "best go sort your mess out, and if you're good I'll make you a cuppa"

"I don't think you've ever made me a drink before"

"Don't worry, you can repay the favour later" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, then headed into the kitchen, and started picking things up and putting them away, _bloody 'ell, shoppin', tea makin' an' 'ousework all in one day, turnin' me into a proper poofta._

"Gene" she shouted, "Can you get me my tablets from the bedroom please?"

Gene slowly walking toward the bedroom, he'd always dreamt of being invited into her bedroom, to lay with her beneath those sheets, her snuggled into the crook of his arm, _stop it, she's in there in pain an' you're in 'ere running through your fantasies._ He quickly grabbed the tablets and made a hasty retreat before his mind had the chance to wander to more sordid thoughts.

"Thanks, could you get me a glass of water too" she said taking the tablets from him and batting her eyelashes, she laughed as she heard him mutter something about 'bloody bossy women'

"Is there anythin' else 'er ladyship requires?" he said handing her the glass of water.

"Well..."

_Oh great I'm going to get a list_

Giggling lightly at the expression on his face, she added "I'm joking, I'm ok now thanks"

"You do know when yer better I'll be cashin' in on these favours, an' I'll expect you to be at my beck an' call" he said trying not to smile, it was good to see her laughing, and the thought of her being at his beck and call certainly cheered him up.

"Aww, and here I was thinking you were doing it out of the goodness of your heart"

"All 'eart me Bolls" making his way back to the kitchen he finished tidying up while the tea brewed. Need _somthin'_ a bit more than tea, if we're goin' ter talk properly. He reached inside his coat for his hip flask, _forgot it, bugger, tea it is then._

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be up shortly, I already have it written, just needs typing up... also the incident in the kitchen, I actually did that and can confirm, even without the bullet wound, it bloody hurts. More Gene & Alex in the next chapter, but not so fluffy. Thanks for reading please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**As promised, a quick update, I'm already working on the next chapter, pushing to get it finished before Christmas, thanks for reading, please review.**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

"'Ow you feelin' then?" he said sitting next to her on the sofa.

"OK" _what happened to the light-hearted atmosphere? _"Still a bit sore, won't be climbing on chairs again anytime soon"

"You better bloody not" there was an awkward pause, he didn't know where to start, taking a big swig of his tea, he turned to face her, "You do know I'm... yer know... sorry" his eyes flicking between hers and a central spot on the sofa.

"I've told you Gene, it's all forgiven, I just want things to get back to normal"

"So do I... but..." _bloody 'ell of all the days to forget my soddin' 'ip flask._

"But what Gene?" she didn't like the way this conversation was headed.

"Before.. erm.. before I shot you" somehow he'd managed to get those words out, the words which made him hate himself a little bit more every time they were uttered, "an' the tape" he looked down at the mug in his hands, if he looked at her face he felt sure he'd break down, he needed to ask her why she had hated him so much, "you 'urt me Bolls, never thought you'd do that to me, I know you're not corrupt, if it 'adn't been for that bloody tape none of this would've 'appened"

"You didn't listen to all of it did you?" she said softly

"Didn't need to 'eard enough" he could feel the anger rising, he didn't want this to turn into a slanging match

"You should have. You'd have heard me saying..."

"Sayin' what? You 'ated me as well as wantin' to fight me? You could 'ave just requested a transfer"

"For god's sake, will you shut up and let me explain" she snapped, waiting for him to nod his head before continuing. "I did hate you when I first came here, but I seem to remember you weren't overly keen on me either. I did want to fight you, I thought if I fought you, I'd... I'd" she choked back the tears that were gradually forming in her eyes, "I'd get home to my daughter"

_Shit, why did women do that? Cry._ It melted even his withered, hardened heart, especially when it was his Bolly, "Come on Bolls don't cry" '_god forbid I might have to put a comforting arm round ye'r,_ thinking back to the time he'd said that to her, he'd wanted to though, just like he wanted to now, but he couldn't. He needed answers, she couldn't turn on the waterworks and expect him to forget, he risked a glance at her, her face was filled with sadness.

"Sorry" she sniffed, "I thought if I fought you I'd get back to my little girl, I saw her you know, when I was in hospital, in a coma" _again_, she thought bitterly, "I thought I was home, back with her, but then I woke up back here" she took a large gulp of her tea. Thinking for a moment, she knew she had to tread carefully, "The problem I had Gene, was you" he looked hurt, "The longer I spent here, the more time I spent with you, you became real to me, I've grown to lov... respect you, I think of you as my friend, not just a work colleague." She inwardly cursed herself at her slip of the tongue.

_She loves me?_ Ok she hadn't said the whole word, but she'd definitely started to say it.

"If you'd listened to the rest of the tape you'd have heard me say as much"

They sat in silence as Gene digested this information, "You don't trust me though" he sighed

"I do Gene! I trust you with my life"

"But you didn't trust me enough to tell me about that copper trying to corrupt you, and then..."

"And you didn't trust me, you thought I was corrupt" she said as the tears were replaced by anger.

He didn't respond to her remark, "an' what about comin' from the future? I laid myself bare to you Bolls, and even then you didn't tell me the truth"

"I didn't tell you about that copper because I thought I could cope with it, he promised me things; promised me he'd take me to my daughter, on one condition"

"Which was?"

"I turned against you. I won't lie to you, I thought about it" he caught her eye, the pained expression clearly visible on his face. "I didn't though, I couldn't do it, not even for my Molly, I chose you Gene, I chose you over my own daughter, it kills me inside, every day I feel like I'm dying a little bit more from that, but I would never have lived with myself if I'd turned against you" she locked her eyes firmly on his, pleading with him to believe her.

"An' then I was a complete bastard an' turned against you"

"You had your reasons" she whispered

"An' I said you were a cold mother... I didn't mean it, was just angry"

She nodded, "I know"

He wasn't used to opening up like this, he only punched and kicked his way out of sticky situations, he didn't sit and talk about his feelings, he was the Manc Lion, the Gene Genie, not a poof. It was her though, she did this to him, even after everything she still had that mesmerising hold over him, _I still want her._ "An' the future?"

She let out an awkward laugh, "I don't even know where to start with that" she knew this question would be coming up, she'd trusted him with the truth and he hadn't believed her, who would though, she sure as hell wouldn't if one of her colleagues in 2008 has said the same thing to her. She was lucky he didn't call the men in white coats. She stopped laughing and paused trying to collect her thoughts, "I don't know" she sighed, "That copper Boris, he'd been... stalking me, he was the one sending me roses..."

"The one who was in Luigi's?"

She nodded, "Yes, and he came to the office when I was working late one night, I pulled my gun on him at first. Thought he'd come to finish the job" he gave her a puzzled look, "I'm pretty sure he was Dr Death"

"You should've told me Alex"

_He used my name, shit, he is angry._ "I couldn't be sure though, so I went to his flat..."

"You did what?" he roared, "You suspect a man of stalking you, you think he tried to kill you, yet you went to his flat, alone" _she was supposed to be a DI, what was wrong with her? Why had this man had such a hold over her?_

"I know, it was reckless, I wasn't thinking, I was desperate, I thought I'd see Molly. When I got there, the walls were covered with press cuttings of me; you; us." She gabbled.

"Bloody 'ell Alex, why didn't you tell me?"_ no wonder she'd gone all Miss Fruitcake on him._

"I... I.. didn't want you to worry" she stuttered, "Not after Mac, and Chris, the funny handshake brigade, I didn't think you needed me adding to the pile of shit that was mountain up round us. I don't know why I said that about the future, that's what I thought was truthful at the time. I wouldn't lie to you" she wanted to be angry, but had nothing left, if he rejected her now, she didn't know what she was going to do. He was staring straight at her, her lip began to tremble, and she looked away trying in vain to blink back the tears.

Gene put his mug down; he edged a bit closer to her and placed his hand over hers, "OK"

"OK?"

"I believe yer Bolls, an' if I 'adn't shot the bastard who did this to you, I would do now" _no one 'urts 'er an' gets away with it_. He could see the relief spread across her face.

"Gene?"

"Yes Bolly"

"What happened with Jeanette?"

_Shit._ He'd forgotten about that, wanted to forget, hated himself because of that woman, "She told me she'd 'eard your name mentioned, that you were in with operation rose, I didn't want to believe 'er, but you seemed to know so much about it..."

"And you believed her? After everything we've been through together, you believed the sister of a criminal because you wanted to get in her knickers?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't want to get in 'er knickers"

"You did though"

"What does it matter? None of your business anyway" he really didn't want to have this conversation with her now, he'd come here to clear the air, get all lies and secrets between them out in the open, but he didn't want to talk about this one.

"I.. I.. just need to know" she could feel her anger subsiding, _why do I care?_

"Because I was tryin' ter get back at you! 'appy now? That's it, I wanted to 'urt you, like you 'urt me"

"It worked" she whispered, as the tears started to spill down her cheeks, she turned her face away, trying to hide them, she didn't want him to see her shed tears because of him.

He stared at her, watching her physically crumble, "Bolls?"

"Sorry" she gasped, _oh god he slept with her, _the reality of it knocked her sideways, she suspected he had, but she had been hoping she was wrong, she knew she had no claim on him, but she had always felt they had a connection, she thought he wanted her, like she wanted him, obviously she was wrong, "Can you go now" she said sadly.

Gene rose to his feet and headed to the door leaving Alex sobbing on the sofa, he'd really fucked up this time. He saw his bag lying on the floor where he'd discarded it earlier. When they'd be chatting and joking like nothing had happened, why did he choose today to bring all this up? It was still raw for them both; _this is why I don't 'do' emotions._ He picked up the bag and walked back to her, "'ere" he said handing it to her, "It's up to you what you do with it" she took the parcel from him, "I'll see myself out, I'll make sure Shaz comes over later" he could see she didn't want him to go, she might have said she did but it was clear she didn't, he would though, he couldn't stay, he'd given her too much, they needed space from each other. "See yer later Bolly"

He could still hear her sobs as he walked down the stairs; _you're a proper bastard Gene._

He got into the Quattro, allowing himself one more glance at her flat, before he sped away.

"I knew it, just couldn't stay away, could you Mr Hunt?" Reynolds said to himself.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I can't believe it's been two months since I updated! A mixture of writers block, Christmas & house renovations are to blame.**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex sat quietly on her sofa, her body aching from the vast quantity of tears she had shed. She couldn't stop playing the day over in her mind. They'd been laughing and joking, even flirting, and the she'd ruined it. _Why did I have to bring her up?_ She hated her, Jeanette, that woman had come between them. Gene had slept with her, _shit, back to that again._ She felt her heart breaking when he confirmed her fears, it hurt, _but that's why he did it. He didn't like 'her', he used her, like she'd used him. _

_Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Get it all out in the open, stop having secrets, that's how all this started, secrets and lies._

_But when I told him the truth he didn't believe me, I just made everything worse, what did you expect though, you must have sounded like a nut job.... or a fruitcake._ She smiled recalling Gene's insulting, yet somehow affectionate name for her.

She wished more than anything she could go back to the very beginning, _why did I answer that call? Any normal mother would have driven her daughter to school, not taken her to a hostage situation._ Gene was right, she was a bad mother, where were her maternal instincts? All she'd wanted was to get on with her career, the only thing that made her think of Molly was landing here. _And you'd never have met him. _

She couldn't do it, she couldn't wish to have never met him, construct or not, she'd learnt so much from him, he reminded her of the reason she joined the force, of how to trust your instinct. She loved Molly, but she was starting to love Gene too, _do I love him more?_

ooOoo

"Make sure she's ok won't yer?" said Gene, handing Alex's spare key back to Shaz, "It's just...."

"That you're not supposed to see her"

"Yeah, that.. an' we... well.... sort of 'ad a bit of...."

"An argument" Shaz beamed

"Not somthin' to look so bloody cheery about"

"Sorry Guv, it's just, if you're arguing things are getting back to how they should be"

"Yer well, wait 'til you see 'er first" _then you'll see how much I fucked up._

"Things are going to be ok Guv... but... I don't think you should keep coming here"

"Not even allowed outside my own bloody sta-"

"It's just Reynolds caught me talking with you last time, we don't want to give him anything to use against you, we'll keep you up-to-date though Guv"

Gene nodded and walked away, _when would this be over?_

ooOoo

Lost in her thoughts Alex stared toward the television, _come on, say something, anything, Molly where are you?_ She'd fought off the infection, solved the crime, the big bust, over finished with, _so why am I still bloody here?_

She glanced to the bag Gene had given her before he left, _before you threw him out. _Reaching over she dragged the bag towards, _not heavy, wonder wha-_

"Oh my god" she gasped as she emptied the bag of its contents, there was a small note attached,

_Thought you'd need a new one_

_Gene x_

It was perfect, and he'd got the right size, running her hand across the white leather of her new jacket, she cursed herself for being such a bitch, _he'd come to apologise and all you did was bring up the past._ The tears started pooling in her eyes again.

"Ma'am?" called Shaz as she let herself into the flat, "Blimey, you ok?"

Alex quickly blinked back the tears and cleared her throat, "Yes, fine, thanks Shaz. Tell me, are you going back to the station today?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good, I'm coming with you"

"I really don't think you-"

"I'm coming with you" Shaz nodded in agreement.

* * *

**TBC**

**Just a short chapter to get back into things, however I have the next two written so will update shortly, thanks for reading (and bearing with me)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Told you I'd be a bit quicker this time, thanks for reading!  
**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

"Afternoon Viv"

"Ma'am?" he replied giving her a confused look, "Didn't thi-" he saw the look on Shaz's face and quickly went back to filing in his paperwork.

Alex suddenly wasn't quite as eager to give a statement as she had been in her flat. It wasn't that she didn't want to make a statement; she was worried she'd make things worse for Gene. _How could anyone think he'd deliberately shoot me?_

_Well it's now or never Alex, _she pushed open the doors and walked into CID.

ooOoo

"How you feelin' Boss, er... Ma'am?"

"Better thank you Chris" _apart from shitting myself about this interview._

"Good to see you back"

"She's not back at work, you twonk" said Ray throwing his pen at him.

Alex stifled a giggle, she missed this, the normality of them all, the banter they all had, it wasn't like this in 2008, yes they had the occasional laugh, but there were definitely no 'twonks', well none you could say it to without being disciplined, wincing as her thoughts has swung round to the disciplinary hearing Gene would no doubt face, she was almost relieved to hear someone calling her name; that was until she realised who was calling her.

"DI Drake?" Reynolds asked again, _women, always have their heads in the clouds, shouldn't be allowed to be a DI._

"Sorry DCI Reynolds, miles away"

"I wasn't expecting you to come in so soon"

"Thought it's be best to give my statement sooner rather than later"

"Yes, I suppose it's better to wrap this thing up quickly, don't want to prolong Gene's agony any longer than necessary. Interview room one, shall we?" he said walking towards the door, "You too DS Carling"

"Don't take the bait" Ray whispered to Alex as they followed Reynolds.

ooOoo

It felt strange sitting this side of the interview room table; she didn't need to look at Ray to feel his disgust towards Reynolds. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Reynolds never asked how she was coping.

"So, Alex" said Reynolds, a smile that didn't reach his eyes plastered across his face.

_Patronising shit!_

"Can you run me through the events of that day?"

As she regaled the events of the day she made sure omitted Gene's threat to kill her, he hadn't meant it, but it wouldn't look that way if it came out now. And it wouldn't technically be classed as lying if she 'forgot' to mention it, _but it would mean withholding evidence._

_Thinks she's clever this one, thinking I wouldn't notice her missing out something like that, _"Aren't you forgetting something DI Drake?"

"About what sir?" _shit, he knows_

"I already have it on record that Hunt threatened you, and I quote 'if you get in my way, I'll kill you". I'll ask you again are you forgetting something?"

_You might be able to bully people into giving you the answers you want, but I'm a D sodding I, _"I don't remember him saying that, no. It was more of a heated debate, we had them daily, ask anyone in the offi-"

"Yes but your other 'heated debates' didn't end with you being shot and almost murdered by your DCI"

Alex sat open mouthed, was this man for real? Did he honestly think Gene would do something like that? "Well, no, but-"

"So you admit it was attempted murder"

"Of course it wasn't" Alex scoffed

"Has somebody got to you DI Drake?"

"Got to me?" _what the hell is he on about now?_

"This morning. I saw Hunt exiting the flats above Luigi's; don't you reside in one of those flats?"

"Yes I do, but I-"

"Mr Hunt was under strict instruction, not to visit you or go anywhere near your home. Did he come to see you?"

She was thankful to Ray for warning her not to take the bait, but he was treating her like a criminal, "Yes e did, he was concer-"

"Did he intimidate you?"

_No, but you're trying to, you bastard._ "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, DCI Hunt, would never-"

"Use intimidation against somebody? I find that very hard to believe, he once killed a man in custody; oh sorry didn't he tell you?" The look on her face was priceless.

"That's a load of bollocks and you know it" spat Ray

"I think you'll find DS Carling, it's not 'bollocks' and you know that first hand. Back in Manchester, you know the one; you slipped him a little something to get him talking, sound familiar?"

Ray decided the best thing was to keep quiet, no one knew about that, at least that's what he'd though, and saying anything else could leave them all in the shit. He looked at DI Drake, the shock of what she just heard apparent on her face, he held her stare, hoping she would realise he'd explain what happened properly when they got away from this bastard.

"I'm sorry; I don't see what that has got to do with any of this" Oh god, _Gene killed somebody? _ "The facts are-"

"He shot yo-"

"I said, the facts are.." _if this bastard interrupts me one more times I'll be up for attempted murder, how had Gene kept his temper? _"I was caught in the crossfire between DCI Hunt and Jeanette, if anything DCI Hunt is a hero, he saved my life twice that day, once from Sum... er... Boris and again from Jeanette, she was going to kill me, I'm sure of it, if it hadn't have been for DCI Hunt, I'd have been dead. Now was there anything else? I'm getting rather tired" _of you being a wanker,_ "and I'm still on sick leave".

"Yes, but he-"

"No he didn't sodding intimidate me. End of statement" Alex left the interview room and hurried out of the station.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading & your reviews, I am unbeta'd so please let me know if there are any errors!  
**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC**

**

* * *

  
**

_Well that went well, Gene Hunt strikes again and fucks up miserably. _Still reeling from the fact he'd admitted to her he slept with Jeanette he'd gone straight to his local, several large whiskeys later he'd driven round London to clear his head, but somehow ended up outside her flat.

_Just get out of the car and go talk to her. _But he couldn't, he'd talked this morning, _and look where that got yer._

_Bollocks. Stop being such a poof. _Slamming the door of the car he hurried towards her flat.

ooOoo

"Bolly?" Gene shouted as he pounded on the door, "Bolly? You in there?"

"Mr Hunt, please you are making too much noise."

"I'll make as much noise as I bloody want" he shouted at Luigi.

"You can make noise, but she will not answer"

"'Ow do you know she won't answer?"

"The Signora is not at home"

"Where'd she go?"

"I do not know senor, but she was with the young lady officer"

"Shaz?"

"Si" Luigi sighed as he watched Gene run out of the building, _these Englishmen, always leave things too late._

ooOoo

_Shit shouldn't have done that, having a hissy fit in the middle of an interview, especially one as important as this, is never a good idea._ Wrapping her jacket tightly around herself she made her way back to the flat. Every step she took caused her clothes to rub against her wound, _bloody clothes._

"Liked it then?" asked a gruff voice

"Gene, I-"

"S'ok"

"You don't know what I'm going to say yet"

"Whatever it is Bolly, it can wait, no more shouting-"

"Ever?"

"Apart from on cases"

"Good" she smiled, "You don't listen unless I shout"

"Yes I bloody d-"

"Now who's shouting?"

Gene gave her an exasperated look, "Come on, I'll walk yer, or should that be carry yer?"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking"

"Dint look like that from where I was watchin'"

"And how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough" he walked over and put his arm around her waist, "Better?"she nodded, "So, take it you've given your statement"

"Yeah" she sighed.

"That bad?"

"Not sure; I ended it by walking out"

"Bastard"

"Sorry?" _did he just call me a bastard_

"Not you, yer dippy tart, Reynolds"

"He saw you, you know?"

"When?"

"This morning, after you left my flat"

"Shit"

"Tried to say you'd intimidated me. If it hadn't been for the stitches, I'd have punched him"

"Lucky bastard. I've been on the receiving end of your punches Bolls, you'd 'ave knocked 'im out"

"Might knock some sense into him" she mumbled

"Doubt it" he said as they reached Luigi's, "I'll 'elp you up" nodding towards the stairs.

"Do you want to go down to Luigi's for a drink first?"

"Can't stay though; an' it's not because I don't want to, before you start givin' me another ear bashing. If Reynolds sees me in there with 'e'd really 'ave me by the bollocks"

"You're right; you'd best come up then"

He didn't need to be asked twice, and helped her up the stairs.

ooOoo

Gene woke to find the right side of his body was numb; it took him a few minutes to work out where he was. Looking down he saw the reason for the lack of feeling in his right side, Alex, lying against him, snoring lightly. Disentangling himself from her he picked up his fags and made his way to the kitchen

Alex woke to the clatter of pots followed by some rather strong language emanating from the kitchen. Slowly she sat up and replayed the events of the previous evening.

They'd come back to the flat and planted themselves on the sofa, where they'd stayed all night. Just chatting, well she'd chatted, he'd nodded responses, and, at one point, almost broke into a smile, he looked younger when he smiles, it suited him, softened his features, she'd told him as much, which caused the pout to rear its ugly, yet alarmingly attractive, head. Shaz had popped by briefly and beamed when she found her two senior officers snuggled up on the sofa watching a western. Gene had threatened her with an inch of her life if this got round the office, said he'd have her transferred as far away from Chris as possible.

"You're awake, sorry about the noise, made breakfast" he handed her a mug of tea and plate of toast, "fight with the toaster" he muttered.

"You've made me two cuppa's now, and toast, we'll domesticate the lion yet"

"Oi, less of that"

"So"

"So?"

"When do you think your disciplinary will be?"

"Dunno, soon I'd 'ave thought, Super wouldn't want this 'angin' over the MET for too long. Ray'll ring me when he 'ears anthin'"

"Won't he ring your place?"

"Doubt it, you don't think Granger'd keep this from them do you?"

"This?"

"Us... er... I... mean you, no me...er last-"

"I knew what you meant Gene" she laughed at his schoolboy awkwardness.

_Shit, say something Gene, _"More toast?" he asked swiftly heading for the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

ooOoo

"I'm telling you, they were snuggled up on the sofa together" Shaz whispered to Chris and Ray

"What? You mean like..."

"No way, the Guv does not do snugglin'"

"I know what I saw Ray, anyway I think it's sweet"

"Nah, 'e was just bein' a mate"

"Is that what he does with mates?" asked Shaz

"Bloody 'ell no" _I hope._

_

* * *

  
_

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Ta to everyone whose read & reviewed so far, much appreciated, I already have the next two chapters written, so it won't be long between updates – also the plot will begin properly at the end of chapter 12 =0)**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, sadly I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been almost a fortnight since Alex had given her statement, but still there was no news on the disciplinary. Reynolds had contacted her to ask when she would be back at work; he'd mumbled something about women being soft before he put the phone down. She'd wanted to march over there and tell him exactly what she thought of him, but Gene stopped her. She was quite surprised at his actions, he wasn't exactly known for holding back on violence, until he'd pointed out they'd both be disciplined if she walloped the acting DCI.

Gene was slowly becoming part of the fixtures and fittings in the flat, as more of his things seemed to be moving in, he'd explained to Shaz, the only reason he was staying, on the sofa – he'd emphasised sofa – was to make sure there wasn't a repeat performance of the tea bag incident. Alex knew Shaz didn't believe him for a second, but had played along none the less. Gene, under the pretence of looking after her had said it would be easier for him to stay over rather than driving to and fro between his place and hers. He had, under duress, left his beloved Quattro at home; they didn't want Reynolds to know he was staying with her.

"Bolly?"

"Yes"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Depends what it is"

"Stop bloody thinking"

She couldn't help it, even though she knew it drove him mad...

"You're doing it again! Dear god woman don't you ever relax?"

Alex turned her attention back to the TV, watching a western, whilst being smoked out by Gene was not her way of relaxing.

"When's your appointment?"

"Two" _and I'm not looking forward to it_

"You don't need to look so worried, yer only 'avin' stitches out"

"Not worried" she mumbled

"An' you're a shit liar. Want me to come with?"

"You can't, if Reynolds sees you things would only be made worse, Ray said he'd give me a lift" she had been quite surprised when he'd offered, she almost thought he was being a gentleman, until the lewd comments about nurses had started.

"'As a thing for nurses"

"Really? I'd never have guessed"

"Oi! There's no need for sarcasm, lowest-"

"Yes, yes, lowest form of wit"

"Right, time for a drink" Gene stood up and padded to the kitchen.

"It's a bit early isn't it?" ten in the morning was early, by even Gene's standards.

"Contrary to popular belief DI Bollykecks, I'm not the alcoholic you think I am. I meant a cuppa, want one?" she nodded.

She liked this side of Gene, the one he only showed her. He'd been the perfect gentlemen since he'd moved in. But that was the problem; he was too much of a gentleman! On more than one occasion she'd though about pouncing on him, but she was scared, _what if he rejects me?_ She couldn't cope with that, if he could just give her a sign.

_Bloody woman always thinkin'. _He knew she'd be doing it now, _wonder if it's about me? Of course it's not about you, yer poofy bastard._ He'd never tell her, but he liked the thinking, she was totally focused, her face set determined trying to understand what ever puzzle she was processing, _gives me the 'orn._

He had been shocked at how readily she'd accepted his offer to move in. There had been so many moments, _ha, moments, all the bloody time you mean, _when he's wanted to pounce on her, drag her to the bedroom and shag... no make love to her, _Jesus turning into a puff_, until they were both satisfied, _must really like her, _he didn't normally give a shit if the bird was satisfied of not. But Alex wasn't just your typical bird. If she'd just give him a sign, any incline she wanted more than friendship, he'd be there.

"'ere y'are Lady Bolls"

"Thanks"

"'onhestly Bolly, they don't 'urt yer know, unlike my soddin' back from this bloody sofa"

She wasn't scared of having the stitches out, it was the thought of Gene leaving. She'd actually been feeling fine for the past week, but she'd kept quiet.

"Not much longer now though, eh? What with you gettin' the stitches out, yer not goin' ter need me 'angin' about no more"

She'd wanted to scream, yes I do, but instead she sat in silence.

_What were you expectin? For her to beg you to stay?_

_Well done Alex, if there was ever an opportunity to give him a sign you just missed it._ "Think I might go for a bath, relax a bit, and try not to think so much" she gave him a small smile and headed for the bathroom.

_Bolly in the bath, not a bad thought to be left with._

ooOoo

"Gene?"

"What?" he replied lazily rubbing his eyes, "sorry must've dozed off"

"You're shattered, why don't you go home, get some proper rest?"

_She doesn't want you 'ere anymore, _Yeah suppose. An' Ray'll be 'ere soon, don't want 'im thinkin'... well yer know"

"Oh right, yeah, erm" _he can't bear the thought of people getting the wrong impression when nothing has happened, let alone their actually being anything going on!_

"I'll just get me stuff" _bollocks._

ooOoo

"Thank you Gene" she said as they stood by the front door.

"What for Bolls? If it weren't for me you wunt be in this mess"

"You know what for. You can't keep blaming yourself, it was an accident" she said softly. She closed the gap between up, _bugger waiting for a sign._

_Oh shit, is she- _before he had a chance to finish that though, her lips brushed softly against his, her hand cupping her face.

_Fuck it, that's a sign. _Gene dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer, he kissed her hard, parting their lips, their tongues exploring, entwining together. Coming up for air, still pressed closely together, "Best thank you I've ever 'ad" he grinned.

"Gene?" she asked nervously, he looked at her the worry evident on his face. "Shut up" she dragged him to the bedroom, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, frustrated she ripped them open.

"Oi, that was me best-" she pushed him onto the bed, straddling him she kissed his neck, working lower down his chest, her hand rubbing against his erect cock, hearing him gasp, started kissing him on the lips, while her hand unzipped his trousers.

"Jesus" _she does anymore of that an' it'll be over before it began._ She quickly pulled her hand away and broke off the kiss, "What's up? Never 'ad you down as a tease Alex" she heaved herself off him, _shit, what did I do? _"Bolls?"

"Shush a minute"

"No I will not bloo-" then he heard it, someone banging on the door, followed by Ray's muffled voice.

"Fuck"

"Yes please" grinned Gene

"Later" _I hope_

Gene was stuck for words, _did she just say that?_

"He's early" she looked at the clock, "It's only twenty past one"

"Useless bastard" _I'll kill 'im_

"Right, I'll straighten myself out, she said tugging at her clothes and fiddling with her hair.

"I'll straighten you out" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"You" she said nodding at him, "can either make yourself look presentable and come through..." she glanced down at the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Maybe not eh? Best stay in 'ere, don't want this getting round the station.

_Oh god he regrets it already._

"I didn't mean it like that?" _fucking twonk, _"I just meant, well yer know"

"Oh" _he's embarrassed by me, _"will I see you later?"

"Don't know" _what are you saying you idiot_

"Right then, best go before Ray breaks down the door, bye" and with that she was gone.

_For fucks sake,_ Gene thought as he lay on the bed.

**TBC**

**Also that was my first attempt at smutty naughtiness, there will be more to come (eventually)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing...**

**

* * *

  
**

Sitting in the car next to Ray, Alex couldn't help thinking about what had just happened, she was shocked at her actions, she was never like this at home, didn't go pouncing on men, especially not arrogant bastards like Gene Hunt.

"You ok Ma'am? Nowt to worry about, only a couple of stitches out"

"Yes, I'm fine Ray" she said, attempting in vain to sound chirpy. "Any news on Gene's disciplinary?"

"Yeah, been tryin' to get 'old of 'im, it's on Monday, you 'eard from 'im?" what he really wanted to ask, was 'are you shagging him?' but he thought better of it.

_Shaz must've kept quiet._ "No nothing, if I do I'll let him know.

"'Ere we are" said Ray pulling into the hospital car park, "I'll walk you in"

"There's no need Ray, I'm fine, honestly"

"No, won't be put off, besides with all them nurses, one of 'em's bound to be gaggin' for it"

ooOoo

Gene sat on the edge of the bed, running through the events of that morning. _One minute she's all over me, the next she can't wait to get away._ He'd never understand women_, always changing their bloody minds_, he was trying to work out where it'd gone wrong, _when you told 'er to keep quiet._ He'd only said that to protect her, being the only female DI in the MET meant doing things, like shagging your DCI, was not a good career move, for either of them. _You don't want the team to know either._ If the others knew, they'd think he'd gone soft, _the Guv, does not shag posh mouthy tarts_, he could see it now they'd all think he was under the thumb, he couldn't let that happen. _Sod it; she wasn't bothered if you stayed anyway._ He got up and collected his clothes.

ooOoo

"Mrs Drake, the doctor will see you now, if you'd like to come through" said a friendly looking nurse. Following the nurse into the treatment room she was met by a familiar face.

"Hello Alex, take a seat" said her gorgeous doctor

_I'd forgotten about him._

"How have you been feeling?"

"Great thank you Doctor"

"Good, if you could just hop up on the examination table I'll have a look, see how it's healed.

She suddenly felt very aware of herself as she lay there, with him prodding and pocking at her stomach, "Healed nicely, shouldn't leave too much scarring, I'll just get these stitches out and you're free to go"

Alex smiled in response, unable to think of anything intelligent to say, his eyes were a gorgeous blue, _just like Gene's._

"There you go; ok I see no reason why you can't be discharged"

"That is good news doctor" _stop bloody drooling_

"Call me Edward; this is just a thought and I won't be offended if you say no, but would you like to go out for a drink sometime? Technically you're not my patient anymore" he flashed her a dazzling smile and she found herself saying yes.

ooOoo

"Everything ok Ma'am?"

"Yeah Ray, fine" _apart from being completely out of my mind_

"Just, you look a bit red"

"See you later Alex" smiled Edward warmly

"Yes, see you later" she smiled back, "what?" she said noticing Ray staring open mouthed

"Nothing; seein' 'im later?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, not problem" _ha, knew she wasn't shaggin' the Guv._

ooOoo

Alex was both relieved and disappointed when she arrived home to find an empty flat; she had looked for a note, but found nothing. How had she managed to make such a mess of things? She was still trying to work out which part of her brain had thought agreeing to a date with Edward was a good idea. _And why are you letting him pick you up?_

ooOoo

Gene sat in his flat, drinking a large scotch, he's thought about writing a note for her, but couldn't think what to put, 'thanks for almost shagging me'_,_ didn't seem appropriate. _Bollocks to drinking alone._

ooOoo

"So Ray, how was it with the nurses?"

"Bloody brilliant"

"You got one then?" asked Chris

"Nah, they all seemed a bit needy, can't stand a bird who outstays 'er welcome" he said glaring at Shaz.

"You mean they all recoiled in horror at the perm" retorted Shaz

"Drake did alright though" he added, ignoring Shaz's comment, "Got 'erself a date with 'er doctor"

"Really?" asked Shaz

"Yeah, an' she's seein' 'im tonight. Told yer she wasn't shaggin' the Guv"

"I never said she was" furrowing her brow she went back to her paperwork, she'd been so sure, seeing them so relaxed with one another. _Ray must've got it wrong._

ooOoo

"'Ello?"

"Guv it's Ray, where the 'ell you been? Been tryin' ter get 'old of yer for a week"

"Who are yer, me bloody mother?

"It's about the disciplinary Guv, it's on Monday" there was no response, "Guv?"

"Right, yeah got it"

"You comin' ter Luigi's tonight?"

"Maybe"

"You should, you'll maybe get to see the poor sod Drake's got 'er claws into"

"What?!" Gene shouted, _she's seein' someone? Already._

"Yeah, 'er doctor, posh bastard, like 'er really"

"See yer later" _shit._

ooOoo

Edward had phone and told her to wear something dressy, _makes a change from slutty I suppose._ They were going out to a swanky restaurant but he wouldn't tell her which one. Applying the finishing touches to her make-up she inspected herself in the mirror. She opted for something not dissimilar to what she'd worn on her date with Gene, classy, not too much on show, but just enough to be noticed. Edward had told her to wait for him in Luigi's, he thought it'd be nice to have a drink there first _'just in case you change your mind and want to make a run for it'_ he's said making her laugh, she tried to protest but he wouldn't listen._ Well Alex you'll have to do,_ she picked up her bag and went downstairs.

ooOoo

Gene sat at his usual table in Luigi's, _mine and Alex's table_, he thought bitterly away from the rest of CID. _How could she do that? We needed to 'talk', Jesus I sound like a sodding poof._

Shaz had been watching the Guv sitting alone, she could tell he wasn't happy, _well he usually looked miserable whenever DI Drake wasn't about_, she caught his eye on a couple of occasions and gave, what she hoped, was a sympathetic smile.

He was trying not to think about it, but he knew the only reason he'd come tonight, was to see her, he was angry with her, _how dare she treat me like this_, but if he'd learnt anything from her 'psychology bollocks', it was, if you shout at her she digs her heals in harder. He hoped to get a chance to speak with her before the posh twat turned up.

Looking up he saw her walk in and make her way over to the bar, he couldn't take his eyes off her, _now or never_.

ooOoo

Walking towards the bar she'd seen him straight away, sitting at their table. _Should I go over? Of course you bloody shouldn't._ She perched on a bar stool and ordered some wine from Luigi.

"Ah signora Drake, you look beautiful, Mr Hunt will be smiling all over his face" he'd noticed that Gene had been stopping over, and was pleased they were finally working things out, they belonged together.

"I don't think so Luigi, I'm not sure he's even talking to me at the moment"

"'ho's not talkin' to yer?"

Alex turned to see Gene approaching the bar; the familiar butterflies in the pit of her stomach were back, _why does he always make me so bloody nervous out of the office?_

"I'll get these Luigi" Luigi gave them their drinks and left them to talk.

"Yer lookin'... erm..."

"What? Not slutty enough for you?" Alex snapped, _if he thought walking over here and buying me a drink was all it was going to take to make her forg-_

"Stop, bloody thinkin'" he shouted, she almost smiled at his annoyance. "I was goin' ter say you look beauti-"

"Alex, sorry I'm a few minutes late. Ah Mr Hunt, so nice to see you again" he said extending his hand

"An' you doc" he said shaking his hand, _you lucky bastard. _"Don't look so puzzled Bolly, met the doc while you were in 'ospital"

"Came every day, I remember, and most nights, was a struggle to get him to leave" Alex was staring at Gene, _he was going to call me beautiful_, "He told us he was your husb-"

"Yeah alright, don't need to bring any of that up" Alex was sure she saw Gene's cheeks flush.

Edward nodded and turned his attention to Alex, "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Alex said quietly feeling increasingly awkward. She had been surprised by Gene's reaction to Edward, thought he'd have put up more of a fight for her, _he's probably glad for the lucky escape_, but the look on his face told a different story, she locked eyes with him, those piercing blue eyes never once leaving hers.

Gene could see Alex wanted to stay with him he only hoped she could see he wanted the same.

"Alex?" asked Edward, breaking the spell.

"Sorry, miles away, yes I'm ready" she felt flustered and could feel her cheeks burning as Gene kept his eyes fixed on her, _what are you doing Alex?_

"Goodnight Mr Hunt"

"Yeah, 'ave a good night, look after 'er doc"

Edward nodded and led Alex to the exit.

* * *

**TBC**

**It's never straight forward for them is it =0) thanks for reading, please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly – sorry it's taken a while for an update, I really am getting bad at this, but it was because I've been working on the plot for this fic... there are going to be some new characters, and there's actually going to be a crime for CID to work on and a little something else, which I won't spoil.... thank you for reading & reviewing & baring with me! Still not beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Oh and I try to give story progress updates on my profile =0)**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex surprised herself at how much she had enjoyed their date, it was nice to have someone to talk to, who didn't make sexist comments every five minutes, she had agreed to see him again, the truth was he was a nice distraction from Gene.

She was starting back at work on Monday, her sick note didn't expire for another week but she wanted to be there for Gene's disciplinary.

She hadn't seen him since that night in Luigi's, she knew they'd have to talk about it eventually, _but would he want to?_

ooOoo

The days following Alex's date had passed in a drunken blur, he was pissed off with her for going, but he was pissed off with himself for not doing more to stop it.

The way she'd looked at him that night, had given him a glimmer of hope, but now he'd heard nothing, and he had his bloody disciplinary tomorrow, if that went tits up too.... _I wouldn't have anything left._

ooOoo

"Morning DI Drake" said Reynolds as he walked into CID, "You're eager, wasn't expecting you back quite so-"

"Well, you know how it is sir; need something to keep the cogs turning"

"Nothing to do with Hunts disciplinary?"

"Not at all" _oh just piss off._ She thought as Reynolds made his way to Gene's office.

Gene's disciplinary was scheduled for later this afternoon, she'd requested to be allowed to sit in, but it was denied.

The rest of the team slowly filtered in, she barely saw Reynolds for the rest of the morning.

"There you go Ma'am" said Shaz placing a cup of tea on her desk

"Thanks Shaz. Does he ever come out of there?" she said nodding towards Reynolds sat in Gene's office.

"Not if he can help it. Ray's been doing most of the work leading cases. Done a good job too, but don't tell him I said that" she whispered.

ooOoo

It was almost time for his disciplinary but still there was no sign of Gene, _where the bloody hell is he?_

"Ray, you heard from the Guv?"

"Not since yesterday"

"You missin' me Bolly?"

Alex turned to see Gene standing in the middle of CID, looking smug at having heard her concern, "No" she snapped, _stop looking so damn good,_ "Just didn't want you to miss the hearing"

"So you don't want me back then?"

_Professionally or personally?_ Mused Alex

"Of course we bloody do, he hasn't done bugger all while he's been here" Ray jumped in much to Alex's relief. Gene however still had his eyes fixed on her, causing her cheeks to flush.

"You hot Bolly?" he said raising an eyebrow_._

"No, I-"

"Ah Mr Hunt; right on time, we best get going. Alex-"

"DI Drake" she sniffed

"Alex" he repeated, "You're in charge" and walked out of the office

"You'd 'ave punched me for less Bolls. See yer later"

"Will you?" _don't sound so bloody needy_

"What?"

"Nothing, good luck" _Edward Alex, you're seeing Edward._

ooOoo

"Right then you lot, the sheriff's back in town, I want to see your arrest reports pronto, mush" said Gene as he burst into CID.

Gene's hearing had gone well, with everyone in CID confirming his and Alex's daily heated debates, and her statement, the accusations against him were dropped and he was reinstated, with immediate effect.

"Bolly, my office"

Shutting the door behind her, Alex stood awkwardly by the door.

"Ok first off" he said

_Oh shit, please don't bring it up._ Thought Alex trying not to show her embarrassment

"Are you sure you should be back at work? Says 'ere you're signed off for another week"

"Yes Guv, I'm fine, didn't want to be stuck in my flat on my own"

"Fine" _why the hell do I feel bloody guilty now? _"Unfortunately for us, we're stuck with acting DCI Twat for a bit longer, 'e's got to 'and over any current cases they've been workin' on"

"You'd be better of asking Ray, seems our favourite DCI's a lazy shi-"

"Started without me?" asked Reynolds as he walked into the office & closed the door behind him. "Good result" _you jammy bastard, should have taken the opportunity sooner, 'they' won't be pleased._

"Yeah, good to be back" _be even better when you piss off,_ "So when you leavin'?"

"Unfortunately, DCI Hunt, it's not quite that simple, although your name's been cleared the MET doesn't want any further embarrassment; I'm to shadow you until the super sees fit for you to _trusted_, be a bit cramped in _our_ office but I'm sure we'll manage."

Gene looked as if he was about to explode, _quick Alex, calm the situation down, you're supposed to be a psychologist,_ but right now she'd like nothing more than for Gene to punch him.

"Well, DS Carling should be able to give you the low down _Gene_, I have to speak to the super" Reynolds turned and walked out of the room.

"Fan-bloody-tastic" said Gene, "Not only 'ave I got that twat 'angin' about, but I've also got yo-"

"Me?" said Alex, "What have I done?"

"Nothin' dunt matter"

"It does matter Gene, please, tell me" _tell me you want me and I'll drop Edward_

"Nothin' Drake, leave it."

"No I won't bloody leave it, tell me what I've done!" _god he knows how to piss me off, one minute nice as pie the next... _

"I don't think you're ready to be back, you should go 'ome, spend some time with Edward" he glared at her.

Alex felt like her bloody was about to boil, "I" she said puffing her chest out, "Am. Bloody. Ready." _He was impossible, how could I ever think of having anything more with him?_

"I disagree, go 'ome Alex" he shouted

"No I will bloody not-"

"Guv, Ma'am, just 'ad a call, you need to 'ear this" said Ray.

* * *

**TBC**

**The reason I didn't write the actually disciplinary hearing, is because I'm not sure how they're carried out, sorry guys. Also I will reveal who Reynolds calls 'they' but it'll be a while... please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Bit of an epic this chapter, couldn't find a suitable place to stop, I'm still not beta'd, so please let me know if there are mistakes – thank you to those of you who pointed out my error in the last chapter =0)**

**please read & review, thanks x**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

* * *

"Wonder who did this?"

"Well if we knew that Christopher we'd be in Luigi's gettin' pist an' I'd maybe find a bird ter shag to celebrate" shouted Gene

Alex knew that comment was for her benefit, and it stung, more than she was prepared for.

"I.D.?"

"No Guv, she ad' 'er bag but no I.D." said Ray

"I'll get Shaz to go through missing persons when we get back to the station" said Alex, trying to sound nonchalant about his prior comment. _It's probably Reynolds that's put him in this mood._

Reynolds lingered like a bad smell, following Gene wherever he went; the cheeky git had even taken her place in the Quattro, meaning she had to sit between Ray & Chris, much to Ray's delight – if his hand wandered on to her leg one more time she'd bloody shoot him. She looked down at the young woman lying before them, she was beautiful, sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes, "Doesn't look like a working girl, and I doubt it was a mugging gone wrong"

"Oh really Inspector, and what led you to that conclusion?" Alex hesitated, unsure if Gene wanted an answer of if he was going to take another jibe at her, unfortunately it was the latter, "Could it be, I don't know, the fancy clothes? Or maybe because of all the fucking money in 'er bag?" Gene bellowed before storming off. Reynolds scurrying behind him, "An' you can piss off an' all" Reynolds stopped in his tracks and sloped back towards Alex.

"What-" started Reynolds, Alex shrugged and started walking back to the Quattro, Reynolds paused for a minute before following her.

"What's got into 'im?" Chris whispered to Ray

"Buggered if I know, but it's probably got somethin' to do with Drake, they dint seem too 'appy with each other earlier"

"Gene?" said Alex, catching up with him, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" he snapped

_Oh great we're back at nothing_, "Well there's obviously something; Reynolds?" she asked quickly, checking he was still out of earshot, "Just talk to me, I thought we were frie-"

"I think you'll find we are work colleagues, an' as you've told be before" he leant in close, she could feel his breath on her cheek, she didn't like this side of him, "It's none of your fucking business"

She didn't respond, didn't know how to respond, he'd not spoken to her like that since the day of 'Operation Rose', she couldn't think of anything to say, and knew anything she did say when he was in one of these black moods, would only cause him to erupt. Hearing Reynolds come up behind her, she nodded at Gene and got in the car.

"Everything ok?" asked Reynolds, more out of necessity than because he cared

"Marvellous" muttered Gene as he walked to the driver's side, "Are you two poofta's goin' ter 'ang about all day?" he shouted to Ray & Chris, "Or d'you want ter walk back?" Opening the car door and getting in, he risked a glance at Alex. She sat quietly, eyes lowered, fiddling with her fingers, _not one of your finer moments Gene._

ooOoo

When they arrived back at the station Gene stalked straight to his office and slammed the door behind him, and that's where he stayed for the remainder of the morning. Alex had got everyone looking through the missing persons files, even Reynolds had helped.

"Think I've found her Ma'am" said Shaz as she handed Alex a file, "Claudia Barker-Jones, 35"

"'ere, int she that actress?" asked Ray

"Yeah think so" replied Shaz, "Reported missing two days ago"

"Wait, if she's an actress, why didn't you recognise her?"

"Not been in a lot recently Ma'am, actually don't think she's been in a lot ever, just likes the title" said Ray, "Married to that 'ard bastard, what's 'is name-"

"Neddy Jones" piped up Shaz

Alex was searching for any recollection of the name, but there was nothing, _mind you, it would make sense if she's not been in a lot, it doesn't mean you're forgetting._

"DI Drake" said Reynolds pulling her to one side, "I need to go out for a while, can I trust you to hold the fort?"

"But we're-"

"Won't be long" he said leaving before she had chance to ask him where.

_Where was that little prick off to now?_ Thought Gene, watching the goings on from behind his desk, he noticed Alex studying a file closely, getting up he opened his office door, "Found something'?" he said gruffly.

"Think it's Neddy Jones' wife Guv" said Chris

"Oh good, drugs, loan shark, racketeering"

"Yeah that's 'im Guv" confirmed Ray

"Nasty bastard; not 'ad any trouble off 'im in a while, spends most of 'is time abroad, Spain I think"

"Marbella" said Chris

"Ah yes Costa del crime"

Alex knew Marbella on the Costa Del Sol supposedly harboured criminals, all be it rich, incredibly smart criminals in 2008, but in the 80s?

"Inspector Drake-"

"Sorry Guv; what?"

"Oh I don't know any thoughts? Or are we too busy day dreaming?" _about soddin' Edward no doubt_

"Well, if he's rich it certainly explains her attire, doesn't shed any light on what she was doing on that wasteland-"

"Being murdered" said Chris, triumphantly

"Twonk" muttered Ray

"Thank you for your input Christopher; we need to find any witnesses, ask around, see if anyone saw 'er, need to pay Neddy a visit"

"I'll go" volunteered Alex, desperate to get away from the office for a while, "Something funny Ray?" she said noticing Ray smirking.

"Nothin' Ma'am, but if you go dressed like that" he said looking her up and down, tight fitted jeans and low cut top, "He'll 'ave yer knickers down-"

"Thank You DS Carling" Gene said scowling.

"No, no, it's alright Guv, what were you going to say Ray? What's the matter? We're all bloody listening now!"

"OK Inspector" said Gene, knowing this was going to turn into another spat between his DI & DS.

"No, it's not ok, if he's got something to say, he should go ahead and say it" Alex stood in front of Rays desk, eyes blazing, Ray shuffled in his seat.

"DI Drake; a word" Gene said sternly, nodding towards his office.

"What?" said Alex slamming the door shut behind her.

"What do yer mean 'what'? You just jumped down Ray's throat fer-"

"Yes, because once again it's 'let's take the piss out of Drake for shagging everyo-"

"'e didn't mean that, 'e was just-"

"He was just what? Being a bloke? Because I haven't shagged anyone since the thatcherite, so I'm not as 'easy' as you all think I am, not that it's got anything to do wi-"

"I was goin' ter say, 'e was just bein' Ray, an' given 'alf the chance Neddy would try an' get in yer knickers, 'e wasn't sayin' you'd accept"

"Oh-"

"Yes, 'oh', now as delighted as I am to 'ear you've not shagged anyone" _especially Edward, _"since the thatcherite, do you think we can get on? You know? If it's not too much trouble, we've only got a dead body on our 'ands" Alex nodded sheepishly, "An where the fuck is Reynolds?" _If he had to be here he could at least do some sodding work._

"Said he had to pop out, don't know where Guv" she mumbled before quickly exiting his office.

Alex's face was burning red, yes Ray wound her up, but he did that most days, she had no reason to behave as she just did, and why she felt the need to announce to Gene that she hadn't slept with anyone since the thatcherite was beyond her.

ooOoo

Walking to his rendezvous, Reynolds quickened his pace, he didn't want to be away for too long, he didn't, no couldn't arose suspicion. He'd heart Hunt had a temper, but he'd never see a full blown outburst.

"You alright?"

"Yeah fine" said Reynolds regaining his composure as he arrived at his destination.

"Good, need you to stay focused"

"I am; what's next?"

"Go to the meeting place tonight and I'll fill you in"

Reynolds nodded and started walking back towards the station.

ooOoo

"Ma'am; I've managed to get hold of Neddy's housekeeper, seems he's in Marbella at the moment and won't be back until tomorrow, he left a contact number though"

"OK, thanks Chris" Alex dialled the number and listened patiently to the international dialling tone.

"Ello?" answered a gruff voice with a thick east end accent.

"Hello, is that Mr Neddy Jones?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm DI Drake, I'm calling from Fenchurch East police station we-"

"Found her then? No surprise really, always turns up when the money runs out"

"Excuse me?"

"The Mrs; disappears for a few days with her 'friends', comes home when the money's run out"

"No Mr Jones, you don't understand, I'm afraid I need to speak with you face to face, when will you be back in the country?" _This is the bit I'll never get used to, even if he's a criminal he's still a person, at least at home I don't have to do this._ She sighed, _home, _would she every get back? _Do I want to?_ "We think we may have found her, but... we think she..." _pull yourself together, _"We found a body, we think it may be your wife" silence... "We need to have somebody identify the body" silence... "Mr Jones?"

"Yeah I'm still here"

"Can you tell me if she did anything out of the ordinary in the run up to her disappearance?"

"You're 'avin' a laugh aren't ya? I wouldn't have a clue where she was, speak to her _boyfriend_, Roger Empson, he'll tell you more" he said casually

"Oh OK, thanks" Alex flustered, she wasn't prepared for that response, _I'd rather have had the tears and screaming, _"We'll still need to speak with you Mr Jones"

"I'll be back Sunday"

"Can you come in first thing Monday?"

"No, cop shops aren't my style; why don't you come to me love? More comfortable at my place"

Alex felt a little unnerved at his tone, _he really would try it on, _"OK, myself and an accompanying officer will be there 9am Monday Mr Jones"

"You can come anytime you want darlin', and call me Neddy"

Alex shuddered, "I'll see you Monday Mr Jones" she quickly replaced the receiver, Ray was right.

ooOoo

"Guv?" said Alex as she opened Gene's office door.

"Ah, DI Drake, how nice of you to knock, do come in" he said scowling

_Do not take the bait Alex, _"Just thought you'd want to know, I've contacted Neddy Jones" she said entering the his office and closing the door behind her.

"Do you want me to read yer mind, or you goin' ter get to the point?" _Bloody 'ell Gene, give her chance_

_Why is he treating me like this?_ She didn't know whether to scream and shout of burst into tears, _no he will not see me cry,_ "I've had enough of this" she shrieked, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Me?" Gene said indignantly, "Not got a problem love"

"Whatever Gene; if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but we have to work together, you can't keep treating me like-"

"Like what Drake? Like I treat the rest of the team? You think because you've got a degree in psychotwattery you're better than the rest of us"

_What the hell's he on about? I thought we'd had this argument already, what happened to the caring Gene I saw over the past few weeks?_

"It's a good job you've got the doc to wine & dine yer after a day with northern flatfoots like me" he shouted venom clear in his voice

"OK" _Edward's definitely the problem, is he jealous?_ "So your problems with Edward?"

"Yes... er... no..." _shit_

"It either is or it isn't Gene"

"It was, it's not now you made your choice"

"Choice, what choice? You made it perfectly clear _you_ didn't want a 'relationship' god forbid, the Gene Genie settling down, can't have that, people might think you've gone soft" she spat, her chest heaving, "What did you want from me? A pity shag? No hard feelings about shooting me, one quickie and everything's ok – well newsflash, I don't want a one-night stand"

"Neither did I" he roared

There was a knock at the door, "What?" they shouted simultaneously.

"Sorry to interrupt" said Reynolds, "But I don't really think this is a conversation for the office" he said nodding his head in the direction of the rest of CID, everyone trying to look as though they were busy working and not listening.

Of course; sorry" said Alex, "Right, update" she tried to catch Gene's eye but he wouldn't look at her, _impossible bloody man, _"Neddy Jones, reported his wife, Claudia, missing two days ago, he's currently in Spain and won't be back until the weekend, I'm going to speak to him on Mond-"

"I'll come wi-" Gene started

"Ray will come with me" she said quickly, "Neddy didn't seem too upset she was dead, he said to speak to..." she flipped through her notes, "Roger Empson"

"Empson" said Gene, "rings a bell, get Ray to 'ave a look through the files"

"When I asked of her whereabouts in the time leading up to her disappearance he said we should speak to him"

"Affair?" asked Reynolds

"Definitely, but not one they kept a secret judging by Neddy's reaction"

"Thank you DI Drake" said Reynolds glancing at the clock, "I'll help you and Ray search for Roger Empson" he wanted to be anywhere but with Hunt right now.

ooOoo

Gene poured himself a large scotch and pulled out his notepad. He's normally be doodling away by now, but he couldn't, every time he tried to imagine being with Alex, Edward, would get in the way. _An' after the way you just treated 'er, she'll never want to speak to you again._

ooOoo

Alex sat at her desk trying to look busy; Ray and Reynolds were going through files looking for any reference to Roger Empson, and anything that could link him to Neddy Jones. They couldn't do a lot until they found Roger or the post mortem was complete. She was glad in a way; she doubted she'd be able to concentrate after the explosive conversation with Gene. It made no sense, when Gene had met Edward he'd seemed fine, even to the point of being civil towards him. He'd made himself clear he wanted nothing more from her, well maybe a shag, but she didn't just want a shag, she'd done that when she'd first landed here, and it didn't make her feel very good about herself. She stood up and walked over to the kitchenette, maybe a coffee would clear her head.

ooOoo

Seeing Alex walk into the kitchenette Gene flew out of his office and made a beeline for it. Alex was sat on the chair facing the wall, mug in hand, a million miles away.

"Bolls?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you come in" she said as she snapped back to reality, she'd noticed she'd been calling here 'reality' more frequently as of late.

"Just wonderin...." _why does it always have to be so 'ard to talk to her._, "you goin' ter Luigi's tonight? Thought I could buy you dinner, yer know.. to show I'm...er..." _just say it, _"Sorry" he mumbled, he hated saying sorry, even though he knew he'd been in the wrong, he had to though, or he'd lose her altogether.

"Sorry Gene" she said disappointedly, "But I'm seeing Edward tonight" _I could cancel; no don't read too much into it, he's just sorry about before._

"Oh right, some other time then" he sniffed, he felt like he's been kicked in the gut, _but you know she's seeing him_, he hoped, no, wanted her to drop all her plans, come out with him instead, but he knew she wouldn't, _why would she when she's got 'im to wine an' dine 'er._

"Best get back to it, murderer to catch" she mumbled as she escaped the confines of the kitchenette, it was too small, she could smell him, his scent attacking her senses, if she hadn't got out of there quickly she didn't know what she'd have done.

ooOoo

He was gorgeous though, Alex thought as she sat across the table from Edward.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" _Oh god I need to stop drooling and listen, _"Sorry Edward, been a long day"

"I understand, I have many of them. I've got Saturday off; I thought we could do the sights?"

"That would be lovely" she hadn't done any sightseeing since she'd arrived, even though she'd seen them as a little girl, it'd be nice to have a look at 80's London through an adults eyes.

ooOoo

Gene sat in Luigi's trying to involve himself with the team. He couldn't believe what an idiot he'd made of himself, _what? After the way you treated her, do you really think she'd drop him for you?_ Even in his own thoughts it sounded ridiculous, Edward was everything he wasn't, much more Alex's type, he wanted him to be a twat, he didn't want Alex to get hurt, but if he was a twat she wouldn't like him so much, _but he isn't, and she does._

ooOoo

Linking arms with Edward as they made their way back to Luigi's, Alex was still pinching herself at having this man on arm. She didn't usually go in for pretty boys but she had to admit she enjoyed the envious stares she had got from the other female diners.

"You think a lot, don't you Alex?"

"Yes" she laughed, "You sound just like Ge-" and there he was, straight back into her head, she'd almost managed to get through an evening without thinking about him.

"Just like?"

"A friend, they always say the same thing" _why didn't I just say it was Gene?_ In truth she felt like just mentioning Gene's name she felt disloyal, to both of them, _but you're nothing to Gene._

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Edward asked as they neared Luigi's.

These were the questions Alex hated on dates; if you invite them up do they expect anything? But if you don't you seem rude. She decided she'd probably be safe with Edward, "Yes, ok, all I have is coffee" she giggled, _how clichéd_.

As she walked into the entrance she bumped straight into someone, "Sorry"

"S'ok"

"Gene"

"Bolls" They stood in silence staring at each other, both feeling the butterflies in their stomachs, "You look ni-"

"Good evening Gene" said Edward

_Shit, forgot about him,_ "Evenin' doc, 'ave a good night?"

"Yes we've enjoyed ourselves, haven't we Alex?" he said slipping an arm around her waist, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Gene.

"Yes, lovely" she said awkwardly, realising she was sandwiched between the two men. She could see Gene's eyes searching for something, _but what?_

"Right then, see you tomorrow Bolls"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, that place we go to, to catch the criminal scum of this city" he said, almost smiling.

"Oh right, yeah of course" Alex blushed, "Tomorrow" she gave him a small smile, before squeezing past him, catching his eye as she went, those eyes drew her in, she was regretting asking Edward in.

"Good night Mr Hunt" said Edward

"G'night" _fan-bloody-tastic, 'e's goin' upstairs._

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Not too sure on this chapter, don't know if the second half of its interesting enough, please let me know your thoughts, once again all errors are my own.**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**Don't know if notifications are sent when a chapter's replaced - nothing new just altered a couple of spelling/grammar mistakes that were bugging me, thanks for your reviews =0)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"So what have you found out?"

"Not much" said Reynolds, "Should do soon"

"You did it then?"

"Yeah, course I did"

"Both of them?"

"Not yet" the other man scowled, "I will though, have to play it safe, don't want to arouse suspicion"

"You have until the end of next week"

"But..."

"No buts, we need this sorting, it's been going on for too long, questions are being asked"

"What if it takes longer?" Reynolds asked nervously

"That, Brian, will make _you_ surplus to requirements" he sneered, "we need results"

ooOoo

_I can't believe she took 'im upstairs, all the 'I've not shagged anyone' crap, then she takes 'him' up there, only been seein' 'im a few days._

He wanted to march up there, drag him out, tell her how he felt, that he was sorry for being a complete twat, that he wanted her, and not just for one night. Forever.

Pulling up outside his house he made his way inside. Throwing his keys on the table, he headed straight for the whisky bottle, if he couldn't be with her, he didn't want to be able to think of her with another man.

Flicking on the TV he cursed at the not being anything worth watching, _never bloody is 'ere, _he reached for a VHS, The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_,_ it'd do, _westerns and whisky, 'ho needs a woman?_ He thought triumphantly, _I do._

ooOoo

Reaching the top of the stairs, Alex quickly turned around to face Edward, "Erm... look... you do know I just meant coffee, don't you? It's just that sometimes, men... well... er... you know" she babbled, causing Edward to laugh, "What's so funny?" she asked puzzled.

"You; Alex" he said brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I never thought anything different" his eyes locked with hers as he leaned in closer, cupping her face in his hands, his lips hesitantly brushing against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in closer, intensifying the kiss, tongues exploring, he ran his hand over her breast, her nipple instantly responding to his touch.

"Goodnight Alex" he said pulling away, his eyes reflecting the desire filled in hers. He kissed her one last time before heading down the stairs.

Alex leant against the door of her flat, chest still heaving, _sod it_, "Edward" she shouted

"Yes?" he said looking up at her from the stairwell

"Coffee?" he ran back up the stairs, his lips crashing into hers, pressing her into the door, she scrabble to find her keys, hands tugging urgently at one another's clothes.

"Just coffee?" he asked cheekily as she unlocked the door.

"No" she grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him inside.

ooOoo

Gene woke up, still slumped in front of the TV, he glanced at the clock, 7am, noticing the empty bottle discarded on the floor, _don't remember drinking all that,_ "Shit" he muttered noticing the whisky stain on the carpet, _great start to the day._

ooOoo

Alex laid awake next Edward, who was still sleeping, rolling on her side to look at him; she kept pinching herself, _could this really be happening?_ She smiled to herself at the irony of that thought 'real'. She felt lucky, he was good looking, intelligent, interested in what she had to say, didn't patronise her, or make jokes at her expense, and he was a tentative lover, it wasn't filled with passion, he didn't make her body tingle under his touch, but he was nice, _is nice enough?_

"Morning 'lex" Edward said sleepily

"Morning" she smiled

"I like your coffee" he said grinning

"I liked it too" _maybe nice is enough._

ooOoo

Gene slowly got himself ready, _goin' ter be late,_ he thought looking for his boots, he was never late, couldn't bollock the others if he was, looked bad. Padding through to the kitchen, he opened the drawer where he kept his fags, _must've smoked 'em_, he thought miserably closing the drawer, _day keeps getting better._

ooOoo

Arriving at the office, the team were already assembled, he cursed himself at being late, especially when he saw Reynolds, in his office, sat on his chair, _bastard,_ he hazarded a quick glance at Alex, all he could see was her with _him._

_Thank god it's Friday,_ she thought seeing the scowl on Gene's face, one minute everything seemed fine, the next he was at her throat.

"Update" Gene said sternly, standing over her desk

"Roger Empson, he rents a flat in Brixton, wouldn't have thought he'd mix with the likes of Neddy and Claudia, let alone have an affair with her"

"Oh I don't know Inspector, from what I 'ear, posh birds like a bit of rough sometimes, we know 'ow to show a bird a good time"

Gene held Alex's stare, she could feel the intensity in his eyes

"I was going to speak with him shortly"

"Good, I'll come with"

"I'll just get Reynolds" _I don't want to be alone with you,_ "Sir?" said Alex as she poked her head around Gene's office door, "DCI Hunt and myself are going to speak to Roger Empson, are you coming?"

"Right, ok. No... no I won't come, I'm sure you can handle it"

"But I thought you were-"

"It's more of a formality..."

_You've changed your tune_

"I'm sure you can keep him on the straight and narrow" he said nodding his head in Gene's direction

She nodded and went back to Gene, who was still hovering by her desk

"Is 'e ready?"

"Not coming, said it's a formality him being here, so it's just me and you" _alone in a car, great._

"Oh" he said pouting, "come on then, not got all day"

ooOoo

"What do you reckon he's doin' in there?" Chris asked Ray

"Dunno, but the Guv's not goin' ter like it" they both had their eyes fixed on Gene's office door, as soon as the Guv and Drake had left the office, Reynolds told them under no circumstance was he to be disturbed, he'd closed the door and dropped the blinds, They could hear him moving about, "'e's up to somethin''"

"Do you think I should take him a drink? Might see what he's doing?" asked Shaz

"Worth a try" replied Chris

ooOoo

They were sat in silence, as the Quattro roared through the streets of London.

"You 'ave a good night?" Gene asked, breaking the silence

"Yes thanks"

"Did 'e..." _why the 'ell are you askin' this?_

"Did he what?"

"Dunt matter"

"Stay the night?" Gene's silence gave her answer, "why do you want to know?" she narrowed her eyes and studied him, his hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel, _why is he asking this?_

"I don't"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I didn't, you said I asked" he snapped

"But you wanted to?"

"We're 'ere" he said pulling up outside a block of flats, a burnt out car in the road, and discarded furniture lay in the area surrounding them, "best make it quick, won't 'ave a bloody car left if we're 'ere too long" opening the door, he went to get out, Alex reached across and placed her hand on his arm, he tensed under her touch.

"Would it matter if he had?" Gene wouldn't look at her

"No"

"OK then. He did"

He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, as the jealousy ripped through his body, _why the fuck did you ask?_

Alex instantly regretted telling him, she could tell he was upset, _you're such a bitch Alex,_ but she was frustrated with him, all he had to do was say three little words, 'I want you' and Edward would be gone, no hesitation, "Gene?"

"Let's get this over with" he said trying to keep his emotion in check, _the Manc Lion doesn't do emotion, especially over a bird, not even one like Alex._

He was still reeling when they got to Roger's flat, but he wore it well, masked behind his pout. There was no fooling Alex, she could see through the bravado, the pout.

"I could kick it in" said Gene, wanting to take his frustration out on something.

"Oh yes, brilliant idea, Reynolds would love that" she muttered

The door flung open, "What?"

"Mr Empson?" Alex asked

The man nodded, his brown hair flopping over his face, "Who's asking?"

"My name's DI Drake, this is DCI Hunt" she said as they held their warrant cards up. Alex eyed the man, he was well dressed, far beyond his means, he had big brown eyes, but instead of shining they were sunken, his skin grey and hands shaking, it didn't take an expert to see he was 'coming down'.

"What do you want?"

"We're 'ere about yer missus" Gene said callously

"Don't have a missus"

"You're right about that"

"Sorry Mr Empson" she said glaring at Gene, "Do you mind if we come in?"

"Don't like coppers in my flat, not even the pretty ones" he said giving her a grin.

Gene scowled at him, _bloody Bolly and her softly, softly approach,_ "Do you know Claudia Barker-Jones?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'ow do you know 'er?"

"She was my boss's wife"

"'an what do you do for Mr Jones?" Roger shrugged, "So you don't do anything', other than shagging' 'is missus?"

"I wasn't shagging her" he cried, fiddling with the sleeves of his jumper, desperately trying to stop his hands shaking.

"Then what _were_ you doing' with 'err?"

"Nothing, we were friends, Neddy's away a lot, she was lonely, enjoys my company, that's all"

"I doubt that" spat Gene, "What would a woman like 'er want with you"

"Why are you asking me these questions, has something happened to her?"

"We have some bad news Mr Empson" Alex jumped in before Gene could traumatise the poor man further, "we found who we suspect is Claudia yesterday" she spoke slowly and softly, giving him time to take it in, "we need to ask you some questions about the last time you saw her. We can either come in and do it here, or we can go to the station"

"At the station please" he mumbled sadly, "I'll just get my coat" he closed the door behind him

"What the 'ell you doin'? Don't want that little scroat in the Quattro, could've done it 'ere"

"I'm trying to gain his trust" she hissed, "not scare the shit out of him"

"He's a murderin' bastard, don't need 'is trust"

"I don't think he is, he looks like he's coming down."

"For an Inspector you don't listen do yer Bolls" Alex was about to go into a rant but he cut her off, "'e said they 'were friends' and she 'was my bosses wife; an' that was before we told 'im she were dead"

"I think that was more the shock of having you intimidating him"

"Nah, can spot a murderin' bastard a mile off"

ooOoo

Reynolds had spent the morning rummaging through Gene's office, trying to put things back exactly as he left them, he knew he'd be for it if he didn't find _something_ of significance. He was still pissed off about the disciplinary; it would've been so much easier if it had paid off.

ooOoo

"You goin' ter be much longer?" Gene shouted at the door. They'd been standing there a good ten minutes and Gene's last remaining patience was wearing thin.

Alex could sense he was about to explode, she silently willed Roger to hurry up.

"Sorry" he muttered as he opened the door, "couldn't find my keys"

ooOoo

Their journey back to the station hadn't been a smooth one, she was sure Gene had put extra effort into swinging them around the corners.

"I'll just get bloody Reynolds" Gene grumbled letting Alex escort Roger to the interview room.

"What the fuck" Gene roared stalking towards his office, "Reynolds, open this fucking door"

"Sorry Gene" he said sheepishly opening the door.

Gene grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the desk, "what were you doin' in my office?" he spat

"I just didn't want to be disturbed, and it's _our_ office" he instantly regretted this last statement, as he saw the red mist descend on Gene

"Guv" said Ray, seeing this was getting worse by the second, "'e's not worth it, you don't want to 'ave another disciplinary"

Gene released his vice like grip and stalked out, "We're interviewing' Roger" he shouted without turning around.

Reynolds stood awkwardly, trying to calm himself after Gene's outburst. He cursed himself at being so stupid, _could've been caught._

ooOoo

Alex didn't know what had happened between Gene and Reynolds, but Gene was definitely wound up about something, he'd burst into the interview room with his fists clenched. Reynolds had crept in after, but leant against the back wall, as far away as possible.

"OK Roger, when was the last time you saw Claudia?" she asked

"Two days ago"

"Where was that?"

"At her's and Neddy's house, Neddy had to go away for a few days; she called and asked me to go round."

"So Neddy wasn't there?"

"Don't think so"

"So you were the last person to see her before she disappeared?"

"Erm... not sure, knew Neddy was going away but I didn't know when"

"You just said 'e wasn't there when you went round" said Gene, getting more pissed off with every question.

"Not when I went round but-"

"But what?"

"B... bu... but... I" he started, choking back tears.

"Nothin' worse than a junkie, other than a bloody snivellin' junkie"

Alex pressed her leg against Gene's, a silent warning to back off, "It's ok Roger, take your time" _if Gene carries on like this, he'll be no use._ And she didn't want to give Reynolds anything to report against Gene.

_If she keeps that leg pressed against mine for much longer, I'll..._

"DCI Hunt?"

"What?" he snapped, conscious that their legs were still pressed together

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"What...er... no" he said eyeing the snivelling man sat in front of him.

"Roger, thank you for your help we-"

"Actually there is somethin'" Gene said leaning forward across the table, "I don't believe any of the lies you've just spouted, fuckin' good actor an' all, Claudia wouldn't want to spend time with you for nothin', what did she get out of it? What did you get out of it? Why 'asn't Neddy wrung your scrawny junkie neck?"

"I dunno... 'e's not as bed-"

"Bollocks, 'e's as bad as they get, bumped people off before, wouldn't hesitate-"

"It was him, I didn't do it" he shouted

"That'd make my life a lot easier, but 'ere's the problem, Neddy doesn't 'urt women, 'e's old school scum, women and children, no matter what, you leave 'em out of it. Snivelling junkies like you; 'e wouldn't 'esitate"

Alex watched as Roger crumbled a little more at every word Gene spat at him, "Guv" she shouted, unable to take any more of the verbal attack, "That's enough"

Gene stopped and scowled at her, _she's gettin' as bad as bloody Reynolds._

"Thank you Roger, if we need anything else we'll be in touch.

ooOoo

"What were you doing in there Gene?" Alex whispered outside the interview room, making sure Reynolds was out of earshot.

"Getting some answers for out bloody questions, softly, softly bollocks was takin' too long, 'e did it, can feel it"

"Your bloody nous, working again is it? Well unless you've forgotten, the most Roger's done before is shoplifting, hardly a hardened criminal. Neddy Jones is more than capable, you said it yourself"

"Yeah an' I also said no women and children, an 'e's not been done for murder, check 'is file"

"Just because he's not been caught, doesn't mean he hasn't"

"Exactly Inspector" he said smugly

"You're wrong; Roger Empson did not do this"

ooOoo

"So you not seein' your boyfriend tonight then?"

"Wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend" she said taking another swig of her wine, "anyone would think you don't want me here"

"Doesn't make a difference to me Bolls" _I'm glad you're 'ere_

"You know what your problem is Gene" she said leaning across the table, the alcohol loosening her tongue, "You like me, I know you do, you're jealous of Edward, admit it"

Gene nearly choked on his drink, _why didn't I get whisky; need somethin' stronger than 'ouse rubbish_, "Not jealous"

Alex rolled her eyes' she was urging him to say it, she wanted him to say it, _stupid man, never takes the hint._

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**

**I know, I know, I'm a proper cowbag, but I couldn't resist, don't let it stop you reading though – Galex girl all the way, thanks for reading =0)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had this chapter for a while but I had a couple of bits to work through for the overall plot... I'll try not to take as long to update from now on! Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated**

**I own nothing (apart from Edward & Reynolds, not sure that's a good thing)**

**EDIT - I've added a sentence for continuity, appologies for oversight x  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex spent extra time getting ready, she was looking forward to spending the day with Edward, not having to be in work, mean not having to see Gene, it was a relief. As must as she missed him on her days off, she couldn't deal with his sulking.

She couldn't remember Gene's response to her drunkenly declaring she knew he liked her, or how she had got to bed. She had been somewhat surprised to wake up in her underwear, when he helped her to bed he usually left her on the sofa, covered by the trusty blue blanket.

Shaking off thoughts of Gene she concentrated on getting ready. It was a beautiful day for sightseeing, the sun was shining, she felt... _what do you feel?_ Before she had a chance to answer that there was a knock at the door... Edward, she smiled, "Won't be a minute" she shouted, looking herself over one last time in the full length mirror.

"Bolls, let me in, day off's cancelled" came the gruff response

She practically ripped the door off its hinges.

"It's what?"

"Cancelled" he repeated, his eyes wandering over her. It wasn't often he saw out of the office, other than Luigi's after work, but then she was wearing her work wear, he smirked to himself, that's if tight jeans and off the shoulder tops could be called work wear. She was wearing a simple cream summer dress, it accentuated her curves beautifully, coming to rest just above the knee.

"If you've quite finished" she hissed, noticing him casting his eye over her, "Edward's going to be here soon, we're going-"

"Nope, you, Bollyknickers, are coming with me"

_Cocky bastard,_ "And why would I come with you?" she challenged, eyebrow raised, arms folded across her chest, pushing up her already ample cleavage.

Gene paused for a minute, trying to stop himself from staring at her chest, he wanted to say he was here to take her out, that she didn't need Edward, she was right last night, he did want her, he almost laughed at himself.

"Gene? I haven't got time for this, I've got to finish getting ready, I haven't finished my hair or make up, and Edward's going to be here soon..."

He watched as her mouth moved, and hand waved around as she reiterated every point, her soft curls bouncing, he knew she was shouting at him, but he ignored it, too engrossed drinking in her ethereal beauty, he'd not seen her bare faced before, pale freckles across her nose, her skin peachy, he couldn't understand why women like Alex would want to hide their faces behind a mask of make up... _what like you and your pout, bloody puff_... he wondered what she'd do if he scooped her in his arms and kissed her, would she respond as she had before, or would she brush him away? They were standing so close, _just lean forward and kiss her,_ he tried to muster the courage, but she was still rabitting on about what shoes to wear or some bollocks, _kissing 'er might shut 'er up_, he grimaced, remembering the conversation with Jeanette. Swallowing hard, he took a step forward.

_The gall of this man, turning up on my day off, and he's not even bloody listening._

"Gene?" she snapped, it was as though he couldn't hear her, the glazed look in his eyes giving him away, not pout just him, Gene laid bare, she watched as he took a step towards her, she felt her breathing quicken, _he's going to kiss me,_ her stomach somersaulted as the gap between them closed, her head started to spin, she could feel his breath on her face, their eyes locked together.

"You ready?" shouted a voice from behind Gene.

They sprang apart, Alex turning a deep shade of red.

"Yeah... I... no... I... er..." she babbled

Gene wanted to turn around and punch the posh bastard, but he smirked as he watched Alex stutter and redden.

"What Lady Bolls 'ere is tryin' ter say" _is piss off,_ "is your date's cancelled" Alex opened her mouth to protest, "work Bolls" he saw her face drop, she let out a disappointed sigh..._ disappointed she can't go to arty farty sights with lover boy,_ "see you at the office. Edward" he nodded through gritted teeth.

Alex watched as he disappeared down the stairs, "Sorry" she mumbled

"No problem Alex, these things happed" he replied flashing her a smile, "you look lovely though"

"Thanks" she said, hoping he'd think her blushing cheeks were for him, "you look nice too" _nice... that word again._ _Was Gene going to kiss me?_ She cursed Edwards punctuality, a couple more minutes and she'd have found out, she couldn't help the sinking feeling when he'd said it was for work.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked

"Yes... er... not sure, depends what's happened... I'll... I'll ring you" she felt like she was giving him the brush off, _you are,_ he was a good man and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but right now she wasn't sure what she wanted, _what he wanted_.

Edward leant forward and kissed her lightly on her lips, leaning his forehead against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling away he simply said, "I know" before kissing her again and walking down the stairs.

Alex leant against the doorframe, desperately trying to calm her breathing, Gene turns up, and suddenly she's more excited about going to work with him than sightseeing with her boyf... Edward, she shuddered at the thought, she couldn't call Edward her boyfriend, that would make him mean more to her than he actually did, she felt like she was settling for him, he was second best, she knew she was using him to make Gene jealous, she couldn't help it, she wanted to provoke a reaction from him, that one kiss she had shared with him sent more sparks through her body than a whole night with Edward.

"You comin' Drake, or am I goin' ter 'ave to drag you down by yer knicker elastic"

She stifled a laugh, Gene Hunt, who'd have thought he'd be able to make her feel like this, even after shooting her. She grabbed her jacked and slipped on her sandals before slamming the door and bounding down the stairs.

"Bloody 'ell Bolly, never thought you'd be this excited 'bout work" he smirked, "or were you missin' me?" he held the door open for her

"Yes actually" she said, without a hint of sarcasm, "did you miss me?" she asked cheekily, she slipped passed him through the open door without waiting for an answer, leaving a bemused Gene standing on his own.

"Come on Guv" she shouted.

_Bloody women._

ooOoo

"So then, what was so important that it couldn't wait until Monday?" she said leaning against the Quattro

"Nothing much, just-"

"Nothing much? So you turn up on my doorstep, on my day off for nothing much?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"If you let me finish Drake"

She hated it when he used her surname, she knew it was most definitely business, she found herself feeling a little pissed off that it really wasn't just to get her away from Edward.

"Bolly" he snapped realising she was miles away

"Sorry Guv"

"Neddy Jones"

"What about him?"

"'e's dead"

"What? What do you mean he's dead?"

"Dead, y'know, as in no longer livin', sleepin' with the fishes an' all that"

"I know what dead is thank you" she rolled her eyes, "I mean how"

"OD'd, just 'ad the call, figure you'd want to come" _an' it means you're not with 'im_

"You really know how to treat a girl Guv" she snorted

"'an your psychiatry comes in 'andy sometimes"

"Psychology" she muttered, so quietly it was barely audible

"Have you called Reynolds? He should -"

"No I bloody 'aven't"

"But"

"But nothin', you goin' ter stand there all day, or you goin' ter get it?"

ooOoo

They pulled up at Neddy's house, Alex stared open-mouthed, _it really does pay to be a criminal_. The large cream building stood in its own grounds, marble steps leading up to the huge wooden double front door.

"Bit more like what you're used to eh Bolls"

"Hardly, impressive though"

"Mmm"

"We going then?" she said opening the door.

"Bloody 'ell Ma'am, you look sha-"

"Carling" Gene growled, although secretly admitting she most definitely did look shag worthy

"Where's the body?" she asked, pleased that Gene had jumped in, she wished she'd thought to get changed first, feeling a little self conscious at her attire

"In there" said Chris, "you look nice Ma'am" he said grinning, earning himself a 'poof' from Ray.

"Thanks Chris" she walked up the steps and through the open front door.

Peering at the lifeless body of Neddy Jones, slumped against the wall of the study, she couldn't help thinking something wasn't quite right, she walked around the body and looked at different objects in the room. Everything was in its place, no sign of a struggle, nothing that would suggest foul play,

"Poor bastard" said Gene, "Kills 'is Mrs. then couldn't live with 'imself"

"We don't know that Gene" she said inspecting the top of his desk, a neatly folded bit of paper caught her eye

"In case you 'adn't noticed Bolly we 'ave a body surrounded by magic little pills, less than a week after 'is Mrs. was beaten to death"

"Yes, that doesn't mean he killed himself, and I thought you said he didn't hurt women and children?"

"Oh really, so you tell me what 'appened then? An' I've changed my mind, thought you'd be 'appy, me agreeing with you now!" Gene roared, "what is it with you Drake? Always 'ave to complicate things, you never see what's in front of you"

"Me?" she said indignantly, "what about you?"

"What? What about me?"

_Shit_, "Nothing" she mumbled, "doesn't add up that's all"

Gene stared at her, _what was this woman on about now, _"Bolls-"

"Where is he, I need to see him" came a high pitched voice from the back of the room

"You can't go in there Jess" said Chris trying to block the doorway, "the Guv'll..."

"Gene's here?"

"Yes, but he's..."

Gene and Alex watched as the doors swung open and pretty blonde woman walked in.

"Bloody 'ell"

"You know her?" whispered Alex

"Yes he bloody does, how are you Gene? Where's Ned..." she never finished the sentence, she let out a high pitched scream before collapsing into a sobbing heap.

Alex stood rooted to the spot as Gene rushed over and scooped the woman into his arms, carrying her out of the room. Alex looked at the number scrawled on the piece of paper she was still clutching in her hand, she gasped as she realised she recognised it, _it can't be, _she slipped it into her pocket and followed them out.

ooOoo

"You alright now love?" said Gene handing a glass of water to Jess.

"Yes" she said in barely a whisper, "what happened to him?"

"Overdose" said Alex bluntly, earning a scowl from Gene.

"Bolls, if you don't mind, think I can 'andle this on me own" he growled.

"Fine" she said stomping out of the office and back to her desk.

She watched him with the other woman, he was kind, caring, and what made it worse is, it wasn't a façade. He didn't seem to care if anyone thought he was soft_._ The drive back to the station had been quiet, apart from Jess's snivelling, she didn't mean to sound heartless, but the damsel in distress routine wasn't about to cut it with her, she'd been wary ever since Jeanette used the technique.

"You alright Ma'am?" asked Shaz plonking a cup of tea down on her desk

"Fine, Shaz, miles away that's all" Shaz nodded and went to move away, "do you know her?"

"Ma'am?"

"The woman in the Guv's office? Just that he seems to know her"

"Oh yes Ma'am, that's Jess, the Guv had a thing with her, you know, before you arrived"

"Oh, do you know if it was..."

"Serious?" Alex nodded, "yeah, think so, it all went wrong when..."

"Granger" barked Gene, "any chance of 'avin' that brew today? Or you goin' ter gossip with Bollinger Knickers 'til it's gone cold?"

"Sorry Guv" said Shaz walking over to his office.

Alex knew she had no right to be jealous, after all he was only being nice to her because of Neddy, wasn't he?

ooOoo

"So..." Alex slurred, grabbing her glass and taking a swig, succeeding in spilling most of the contents over the table.

"Think you've 'ad enough Bolls"

"No" she said taking another gulp, "not nearly enough"

_What's up with 'er now?_

"So you goin' ter tell me what's up with yer or not?

"M'fine, nothings up...." she tried to focus on his face, but couldn't, "I think I'm going to be sick"

"Come on then, let's get you upstairs" he sighed helping her to her feet

"Don't need your help" she said pushing him away stumbling as she did

"Stop bein' a bloody pain in the arse an' let me 'elp yer"

"No!" she spat, "jus' leave m'alone" she turned and staggered across to the exit

"What have you done to the signora tonight Mr Hunt?" asked Luigi

"Nothin'"

"She is upset?"

"No, she's pissed"

"She shouldn't be alone"

"No, she shouldn't" he said flatly, not really wanting to have this conversation with Luigi

"You should go to her"

"She's got a bloke Luigi, no need for the Gene Genie"

"You're wrong, she needs you, she doesn't look at him like she looks at you"

Gene grunted a response, Luigi rolled his eyes and went back to the bar

"Guv?"

"What can I do you for Shaz?"

"Is DI Drake alright?"

"Why does everyone keep askin' me?"

"Well.. because.. you know"

"No Granger, I 'aven't got a bloody clue, you women are a completely bloody mystery, always got your knickers in a twist about somethin'"

"Well... it's just that... er...."

"Either spit it out or let me get pissed"

"She was asking about Jess"

Gene snapped his head to look at her, "when?"

"Today, when you were with her in your office, you know when you told her to leave"

_Shit!_

"What did she ask?"

"She asked how you knew her"

"An' what did you say?" _like I need to bloody ask_

"Nothing much, just that you know, you used to see her"

"Anythin' else?"

"She asked if it was serious... I... er..."

"You bloody what?"

"Told her it was" she said quietly

Gene sniffed.

"Still doesn't explain what's up with 'er"

"Guv, are you blind?" said Shaz, shocked at her sudden confidence, finding herself receiving a scowl from Gene, "it's just that, well I think she likes you Guv"

"Yeah well, that's me, women can't resist me" _she likes me? _"Anyway, she's got that posh twat now"

"She doesn't like him"

"An' 'ow do you reckon that?"

"She doesn't spend every night with him, she sits here every night with you, she didn't kick up much of a fuss when she had to cancel her date today"

"That's different, that's work, she's a DI, she..."

"No, stop being so pig headed..."

"Granger, can I remind you 'ho you're bloody well talkin' to" he roared

"Sorry Guv" she muttered before making a hasty retreat to the relative safety of Chris's side.

_Bollocks to this_, he stood up and marched out of the trattoria.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Well here I am again apologising for the long delay between chapters, bit hectic in the real world at the moment, well that and series 3, pretty much forgotten all about my fic! Thank you for being patient and to everyone who has read & reviewed so far... (also sorry for spelling/grammatical errors in previous chapter, really should get a beta)**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, no copyright intended, I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

It was Monday morning and Alex dreaded going in to work, she knew they'd have to speak to Jess, and the last thing she felt like doing was sitting in an interview room with Gene and his... _his what?_

She'd hoped he'd follow her up to the flat, even though she was drunk, she hadn't been _that_ drunk... _ok I was that drunk, _but he didn't. She'd sat and waited for him, but she'd heard the Quattro roar into life and skid away.

"Morning Ma'am" said Shaz brightly, "how are you today?"

"Good thanks Shaz" she hoped her painted on smile didn't give away her true feelings

"How are things with Edward?"

"Yeah good thanks" she lied

Shaz smiled and went to the kitchenette.

_Oh god, I'd forgotten all about him._ She picked up the note and stared at the number written on it, she'd hoped she'd been mistaken, but she wasn't, _what was his number doing at Neddy's? Just a coincidence, nothing more, I should tell Gene._ She thought remembering the time she'd kept her mother's number a secret from him in an investigation, deciding she'd call him first; she picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Edward?"

"Alex how lovely to hear from you"

"Sorry I didn't call yesterday"

"No problem, hope everything was ok Saturday?"

"Erm.. yes.. well that's sort of why I'm ringing"

"Oh?"

"Do you know a Neddy Jones?"

"Erm... no... no I don't think so"

"It's just your number was found at his house"

"Where is his house?"

"Wimbledon common"

"Bit out of your patch isn't it?"

"Part of another investigation. Do you know it?"

"Erm.. well.. the thing is..." he stuttered, "yes I know it" he said quietly

"Edward? How do you know it?"

"I do know Neddy, Alex"

"Why did you lie?"

"I grew up with him and his sister, we were friends, I heard what happened to him, not seen him for years"

"Then why has he got your number?"

"I don't know"

She paused, trying to think of something to say, it didn't add up, if she'd found his number hidden away it would have been different, _if he hadn't seen him for years, why was his number in plain sight?_

"Are you going to tell Mr Hunt?"

"No" _what are you saying_

"Good. Thank you Alex, I rely on my reputation for my job... if it got out that I knew him" he paused, "well it wouldn't exactly look good"

"So you know that he's..."

"Yes I know what he does..."

"And Jess?"

Gene walked in the office just as she said her name; he put both hands on her desk and leant over her, a questioning look on his face.

"What?" she asked, placing her hand over the receiver.

"'ho are you talkin' to?"

"Informant" Alex said quickly

"Which informant?"

"One of mine"

Gene furrowed his brow, "when you've finished, my office"

_Great, Spanish inquisition coming up._

"Alex? You there?"

"Sorry, yes.. Jess Jones, have you seen her recently?"

"No, not for a while"

"What was your relationship with her?"

"Look Alex, I'm not sure what that has to do with..."

"Just answer the question Edward, for god's sake, this is important"

She hadn't seen Gene stood by Ray's desk.

"We used to be together, not anymore though; I wouldn't do that to you"

Alex really wanted to believe him, but she couldn't.

"Ok" she said quietly

"No, really Alex, I wouldn't do that, you have to believe me"

"When was the last time you saw her exactly?"

"I can't remember"

"Try"

"While you were in hospital; but nothing happened I swear"

"Right, ok, I'll be in touch" she replaced the receiver before he had a chance to answer. Staring at her desk, her mind whirring, she'd not been out of hospital that long,

"Drake"

She looked up to see Gene's stern face scowling at her from across the office.

"Coming" she sighed.

"Informant?"

"Yes informant"

"Just a coincidence then?" she gave him a puzzled look, "that he has the same name as your boyfriend"

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out

"Take that as a no then, what does 'e know"

"Nothing, wasn't to do with work"

"So why were you askin' about Jess?"

"I... er..."

"Drake!" he roared, "this is a bloody murder investigation, or do you not want to find out 'ho killed Claudia"

"Of course I do"

"Then stop protectin' 'im, an' tell me what you know"

"He was friends with them when they were kids that's all"

"Nothin' else?"

She shook her head

"An' 'ow did you know this?"

"I found his number... at Neddy's, on Saturday"

"An' you didn't think to tell me?"

I was going to; I just wanted to check..."

"No Drake, you wanted to protect 'im"

"I..."

"Don't want to 'ear it, get out my sight"

He practically ripped the door from the hinges

"Gene"

"Out" he shouted

ooOoo

"When was the last time you saw Neddy love" Gene asked softly

"It would have been a couple of weeks ago, we'd had a row"

"What about?" Alex asked Jess tersely

"Claudia"

"Did you know..."

"She was dead? Yes; and I'm not sorry"

Alex raised an eyebrow

"She was cheating on Neddy, with some little junkie; we all knew he was only using her"

"For what?" asked Alex

"Oh come on inspector, we all know what Neddy was doing"

"Drugs" grunted Gene

Jess nodded, "Yeah drugs. I wanted him to give up that life; I mean he had enough money to live on, told him it'd get him killed one day"

"Why do you think he was killed?" asked Alex

"I don't, he committed suicide didn't he?"

"So why did you say killed?" Alex pushed

Jess shrugged, "slip of the tongue"

_Yeah I bet it was_, "was it a heated argument? Did you threaten him"

"Inspector" Gene growled, "can I remind you Jess isn't a suspect"

_Well she wouldn't be_

"I'm simply trying to understand how someone can be so calm about her brother's death..."

"I'm not calm about it" she snapped, "there's no point wallowing, you have to move on.."

"After two days" snorted Alex, "and Claudia, when did you last see her?"

"Dunno, we weren't exactly close"

"So you had a grudge against her"

"She was cheating on my brother, or course I had a grudge against her"

"And what about the man she was seeing, Roger Empson"

"Never met him, but from what I've heard he had quite the temper"

"Who told you that?"

Jess shrugged

"Just what I've heard, rumours, also heard she'd asked Claudia to leave Neddy"

"Oh?"

"She wouldn't do that though; she'd lose everything" Jess snarled

"Everything?"

"Yeah inheritance, Neddy changed his will, she'd get everything"

"And what would you get?"

Jess didn't respond, just stared at the desk

"Nothing"

"And that made you angry"

"Of course it made me bloody angry, Neddy knew what she was like, but he still wrote me out and left everything to her"

"Angry enough to..."

"Inspector" growled Gene, "a word"

"What are you doin' in there?" Gene asked as they stood outside the interview room

"I'm simply trying to get a picture of the relationship between her and Claudia"

"What an' accuse 'er of murder"

"Well if the shoe fits" she sniffed

"She didn't do it, I know 'er"

"And don't I know it"

"What's that got to do with anythin'"

Alex shrugged

"Forget it, let's get this over with" she opened the door and went back in to Jess

"What do you know about Edward?"

"Edward?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Nothing, he used to be friends with Neddy" she shrugged, "not seen him for years"

Alex furrowed her brow, "years?"

Jess nodded

"Well I know for a fact you saw him a few weeks ago. What's the nature of your relationship?"

"We don't have a relationship" she paused and looked down sadly, "he chucked me, found some posh tart to date" she sneered, "oh sorry Inspector, that's you isn't it"

Alex felt herself redden as the anger bubbled inside her

"That's nothing to do with you" she spat, shoving her chair backwards as she stood up and marching out of the interview room. She leant against the wall her chest heaving, _why would Edward tell her?_

ooOoo

"What is your problem Drake?" asked Gene as he poured himself a scotch

"I don't have one"

"Then what was that?"

"What? Oh, you mean defending myself from that little..."

"That little what?"

"Nothing" she sighed, "I'll be glad when this case is over"

"You need distance Bolls, you're too close to this case"

"What and you aren't?"

"No, I can separate my personal feelings"

"Didn't look like that to me!" she cried, "and my personal feelings _are_ separated thank you"

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't be gettin' this worked up about what Jess said"

"Fine, if I'm that close" she said turning and opening the door, "I might as well go home"

"Bolly" Gene said in a warning tone, "don't you..."

But she didn't listen; she marched out the office grabbing her coat on the way

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **

**I've somehow managed to get back into the swing of writing this, even after the shocking events of the final episode! Putting all that to one side, I'll carry on with my little story. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, sorry to any reviewers I didn't reply to =0)**

**I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"Hunt" nodded Reynolds as he poked his head round the office door, "where's DI Drake"

"'ome"

"Why?"

"None of yer business"

"I'll think you'll find it is, now if you won't tell me I'll have to go ask her myself" he sniffed

Gene sighed and filled him in on the mornings events

"So she just walked out?"

Gene nodded

"You sure about that Hunt?"

"Course I'm bloody sure" he roared

"You didn't threaten her like last time"

"No I bloody didn't"

"So you did last time?"

"Get out of my office" Gene growled, standing up and walking round his desk, he grabbed Reynolds by the lapels

"Is this how you treat all your colleagues, man handle them out when you disagree?"

Letting go and shoving him back he said, "we need to speak to Roger Empson again, you comin'?" he muttered, almost knocking him off his feet as he stalked out of the office.

ooOoo

Gene banged on the door, "come on Roger, you snivellin' little junkie, I know yer in there, you either answer the bloody door or I'll kick it in"

"I don't think so do you Hunt" said Reynolds, "modern policing now you know" he added smugly

The door creaked open before Gene had a chance to respond

"Need a word with you" growled Gene pushing passed him into the flat.

He recoiled at the smell, the sparsely furnished flat, was littered with rubbish, empty beer cans, pills strewn across the table

"So Empson, what you got to tell me about Claudia?"

"Nothing" he said quietly

"Not even that you asked her to leave her husband?"

"I asked, she said no"

"And you didn't get angry?"

"No, I never got like that with her, I loved her"

"Love" snorted Gene, "all you loved is the drugs"

"If that was the case, why would I ask her to leave Neddy?"

"So you were getting drugs from 'im"

Roger nodded

"But that was it, Claudia used to get them for me, I never saw him"

"So when you said you worked for him..."

He shrugged

"I wasn't thinking straight"

"Yeah, you were too busy rattling"

"No... well yes... but that wasn't why I couldn't think straight, you'd just told me, rather bluntly I remember, that the woman I loved had been brutally murdered, I was in shock"

ooOoo

"Well that was a bloody waste of time" muttered Gene to Reynolds, as they climbed into the Quattro

"Do you think he did it?"

"Nah, not got it in 'im"

"I thought you told DI Drake..."

"What is it with you an' 'er, am I not allowed to change my mind?"

"You should have rung me"

"When?"

"Saturday"

"Yeah well, you didn't seem that bothered when we spoke to Roger before" he said nodding to the flat, "dint think you'd want to be interrupted on yer day off"

"Didn't want me to watch you work you mean"

Gene scowled as the Quattro roared into life

ooOoo

Alex sat in her flat, the anger still simmering under the surface; she couldn't believe Gene hadn't come to find her.

_What do you expect, acting like a child_

She expected him to come running after her all the time, but this was Gene Hunt, he didn't run after women,

_Apart from Jess_

ooOoo

"So we all know what we're doing?" said Reynolds

"Of course we bloody do, taken long enough"

"And they don't suspect..."

"Do you really think we'd be having this conversation if they did?"

"Good" he said a wry smile tugging at his mouth

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"We need to know you're going to keep up your end of the bargain?"

"Oh of course, don't you worry, it's all in place" said Reynolds

"Good"

"And has she found anything?"

"Not yet, she's not close enough yet"

"That's not good enough" Reynolds snarled

"Well it's all we have, she won't take long, got him exactly where she needs him" he said smugly

"What, like she did with you" he sniffed

"What do you-"

"She gets you to bump off Claudia, and you don't even question her?" he sneered

"I love her"

"Love" he scoffed, "nothing but trouble. Look at Neddy, where did it get him? Oh that's right, dead. If only you'd waited, things wouldn't have got so messy"

"We could handle it"

"What with Hunt sniffing about? I doubt it sunshine"

"I thought you said he was a shit copper"

"He is, doesn't bother with evidence, but he finds a way of getting things done"

"So why are you doing this?"

"You don't need to know. That's between me and _them_"

"_Them?"_

"Just get it, I don't care how, you have a week... if not, it's off... you lose everything... if Hunt doesn't get to you, I'll make sure I do"

ooOoo

"We could just go, disappear?" he whispered into the receiver

"We can't, not yet"

"He wouldn't know"

"You're wrong; I just get a feeling about him"

"What like Neddy? He'd never go to the police would he" he said, sarcasm oozing from his every pore

"I didn't think he would"

"No, you just didn't think" he shouted

"This isn't the time to start turning on each other, we have a job to do, the sooner we get it, the sooner we're free"

"Well I'm sick of it" he shouted, "it should have ended at..."

"But it didn't, we've come this far..."

"We've come _too_ far, why did the stupid bastard try and turn us in? He knew I couldn't let him do that, I have too much to lose"

"You're bloody job? It's not like you haven't earned enough!" She shouted, "How did you do it?"

"It's not important"

"It is to me"

"Injection, it would have been quick"

"Will they... you know... be able to trace anything?"

"No"

"What did you use?"

"Saxitoxin, it can't be traced in the blood, causes respiratory failure"

"Did you get it from work?"

"No, Reynolds"

"How did he..."

"Don't know, didn't ask, it's a chemical weapon, that much I do know"

"Would he have suffered for long?"

"No, not for long. You need to stop worrying, it'll be fine"

"I suppose, it's just-"

"Don't start having doubts on me now, I need you, we need each other" he said warmly. "I don't know why it's so important"

"What?"

"What we have to get" he replied

"Neither do I, but I'll make sure to read it before we hand it over"

"But he said-"

"How would he know?"

"I dunno... _shit_... she's coming, I'll call you later" he quickly replaced the receiver

"Everything ok? I didn't hear it ring"

"Yes fine, wrong number" he smiled as he walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Just being here"

"I'll always be here for you Alex" said Edward softly

ooOoo

Gene sat alone at the bar in Luigi's, the rest of CID had already left, he couldn't help wondering if Alex was still awake, he could go up and see her, apologise for... _bollocks, got nothing to apologise for_.

"Luigi" he shouted waving his glass at the barman.

"Where is the lovely senorina tonight?"

"Dunno" he sniffed

"She is upstairs"

"If you knew, why did you ask?" retorted Gene, not in the mood for the matchmaking skills of Luigi

"You should go to her"

"You know, you're really starting to sound like a broken record, me an' Drake are nothin', I don't mean anythin' to 'er, and she doesn't mean anythin' to me, now drop it"

"You are wrong" Gene opened his mouth to reply but Luigi got in first, "she needs you, I see her watching you, you don't see it, you Englishmen, useless with matters of the heart"

"Yeah well, she's got a posh doctor now, she dunt need the likes of me sniffin' around"

"So you admit you like her, no?"

_Shit_

Gene shrugged.

"That doctor, he is no good for her..."

"She seems to like 'im" Gene grunted

"I see him"

"Doin' what?"

"With that policeman, the new one"

"Reynolds?"

"Yes, that's him, they drink in here sometimes, in the day, Luigi listens"

"What did you 'ear?"

"I couldn't hear the full conversation, just bits, heard them mention DI Drake though"

"Well that's no surprise, seeing how they both know her" _what the 'ell was Reynolds doin' with Edward._

"Yes, maybe, but I don't think so. They mentioned you as well, and..."

"And?"

"And.. what was it, drugs, ahh, what do I know, I'm just a waiter"

Gene downed the contents of his glass and stood up.

"You going up?" asked Luigi hopefully

"Not tonight Luigi" he sniffed before walking out of the trattoria. _I've got work to do._

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed & added to alerts. All mistakes are my own.**

**Characters & concept owned by Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"You're sure?"

"Yes DCI Hunt"

"What bloody killed 'im then?"

"Not sure, as far as I can tell respiratory failure"

"Nothin' else?"

"No... apart from"

"What? Spit it out"

"A needle track, almost missed it, nothing in his blood work though. If this did kill him, whoever caused it must have had access to more than the usual drugs. Is that all? Only my shift ended hours ago" sighed the coroner

"Yes" he said curtly slamming the phone back into the cradle. _Not present, the pills had been strewn everywhere._ Knocking back the remains of his whisky, only one name sprang to his mind, Edward; he needed to speak to Alex, lifting the phone he started to dial the number.

"Do you always work so hard Gene?" said a soft voice from his office door.

"Shit" he said jumping up, "you tryin' ter give me an 'eart attack? What can I do you for Jess?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to see you, you know, check you're ok, we left thi..."

"I'm fine, an' we left things exactly 'ow I wanted to"

"I'm sorry for everything that's gone on, and in the interview.. I.. er... well I wasn't thinking straight, can you apologise to your DI, that was uncalled for" she said unable to make eye contact with him, "I've missed you"

Gene studied her for a moment, if he was being honest with himself, he missed her too, the way things ended, it wasn't good, they'd both said things they regretted, he stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet.

"Want one?" he said as he poured himself another finger of whisky

"Why not?" she smiled, walking over and plucking the glass from his hand, "for old time's sake" she whispered, reaching up to tilt his head towards her before kissing him deeply on the lips.

Gene couldn't help himself, he needed this, he needed her, breaking away from her embrace, he walked to his office door, locking it, he dropped the blinds

"Old time's sake" he said gruffly

ooOoo

"Gene" Alex mumbled, reaching across the bed and slinging her arm around the still snoring figure. _Shit._ Her eyes flew open; she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Edward was still sleeping. Even in sleep she couldn't get away from him, every time she closed her eyes he was there. She knew she had to go in to work today, as much as she didn't want to, her pride had been wounded by Jess, and she'd let her jealous insecurities rule her, instead of acting like a police officer.

"Morning" said Edward sleepily as he rolled over to face her

"Morning" she smiled, "I have to go"

"Mmm, can't you take the day off?"

"Afraid not, after yesterday I'll have extra to catch up on, and Ge.. DCI Hunt to deal with"

"Pity" said Edward pulling her in for a kiss, "I best get my things..."

"No, no, it's ok, you can just let yourself out when you're ready" he pulled her in closer

"Stay" he whispered into her ear

Alex felt the bile rise in her throat, _not the best way for my body to react_, she though, "I really can't" she untangled herself from him and slipped out of the bed, "I'll see you later" she said, trying to sound nonchalant, she didn't really want to see him later, but she felt sorry for him, she knew she was using him to replace Gene, but he was a poor substitute.

ooOoo

"Yeah, an' Viv saw 'er leavin' this mornin', I'm tellin' yer, 'e shagged 'er in 'is office" said Ray to Chris

"What are we gossiping about now ladies" said Alex as she strolled casually into CID

"Nothing" said Chris nervously

"The Guv Ma'am" said Ray, "rumour is, 'e shagged Jess last night"

Alex felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, "He... he..."

"Yeah, Viv saw her first thing, looked like the cat that got the cream by all accounts"

"An' what cream might that be Carling" Gene growled, just in time to hear Rays explanation of events. He was right, he had, but that didn't mean he wanted everyone to know, she was a suspect, he should have left well alone, if this got back to Reynolds there'd be hell to pay. He turned to look at Alex, but wasn't expecting to see her looking so shocked; tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I'll just be a minute" she babbled before fleeing the office to the sanctuary of the ladies. _He slept with her, why did he have to sleep with her? She's a suspect; he can't do that, bastard._

"Bolly you ok" he shouted as he flung the door open.

"What was it you said to me once, about entering the gents, well the same rule applies here Gene" she spat" the tears quickly being replaced with anger

"You got the decorators in?"

"No I bloody haven't, you can be so crude" she said coldly, "did you want something? Or do you like loitering by the ladies?"

"Was just seein' if you were alright, no need to be a..."

"A what? Stuck up cow? Oh no, what was it? Posh tart, that's what your girlfriend called me" she shrieked

"We're not back to that again" he roared, "she said it to get a rise out of you, an' it worked, and, little miss know it all, for your information she is NOT my bloody girlfriend"

"Well you shagged her" she hissed

"That doesn't mean she's my girlfriend though, does it? Anyone would think you're jealous Alex"

The use of her first name caught her off guard, she felt her resolve start to waver, _I could just kiss him_, she thought for a fleeting moment before the jealous anger returned

"Oh so you like shagging them, then buggering off do you" she said staring at him

"Depends on the bird" he replied, "anyway, I remember you did exactly the same thing" he spat, "did you even get his name?"

"Bastard" she said, trying to shove past him, he didn't budge

"What's wrong Alex?" he asked, a small amount of concern in his voice.

She was standing so close to him she could smell, the whiskey and cigarettes on his breath and clothes, her heart rate quickened, and her throat felt dry

"Nothing" she said in barely a whisper

"I think we need to-"

"Guv!" shouted Chris

"What" shouted Gene, his eyes never once leaving Alex's

"Phone call"

"Can you not take a bloody message?" roared Gene

"It's the super Guv, he said he needed to speak to you, wouldn't let me take a message"

Gene sighed, "be right there" Chris understood this was his cue to leave

"We're not finished here" he sniffed, before turning and leaving her standing in the door way.

ooOoo

"Yes, of course Sir" he said slamming the phone down, "Bastard" he shouted, loud enough so the whole office could hear

"Makes a change from Drake pissing him off" muttered Ray, not noticing Alex slip back into the office

"What's happened now?" she asked, causing Ray to quickly turn to face her

"Dunno Ma'am" Ray shrugged

"Right" she said standing up straight, "I'll go find out then shall I" she marched towards Gene's office, looking far more confident than she felt, entering without knocking.

"Do you never kn..."

"No" she replied quickly, "what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Fine" she sniffed, "we got any more leads on the case?"

"No" he said curtly, as she turned to leave, "Reynolds"

"What about him?" she asked turning back round

"He knows about last night"

"Oh" she said awkwardly, really not wanting to revisit that conversation

"He told the Super, he's gonna string me up by my knackers Bolly, shit" he sighed, "this is your fault"

"My fault" she said incredulously, "how do you work that one out?"

"Well if you weren't shagging that doctor, Jess wouldn't have wound you up, and we could have-"

"Could have what, shagged each other?"

"Well I was going to say, we could have got pissed in Luigi's, but if you'd rather shagged, then that's alright by me" he said grinning, the mood instantly lightened

She felt her cheeks burning red, "Oh.. erm.. anyway.. what did he say? The Super that is?"

"Not a lot, he's pissed off, especially with the case being active. You're in his line of fire too you know"

"Me? Why?"

"Edward"

"What's he got to do with anything?"

"He knows you're with him"

"So?"

"Reynolds also told him about Edward knowing Jess and Neddy"

"Oh" she said, as she perched on the edge of his desk

"Reynolds knows Edward, Bolly"

She gave him a puzzled look, "how do you know that?"

"Luigi" he said pausing to let her absorb the information, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about, before you did a runner"

"Well I'm here now" she muttered

"They were in Luigi's the other night; he overheard parts of their conversation. You were mentioned"

"Well that's no surprise, seeing as I work with Reynolds, and I'm... well... you know"

"Yeah, I do know" he said bitterly, "that's what I said"

"So there's nothing in it then, it's just-"

"Will you let me finish woman. He also heard them talking about drugs" he waited for her reaction, when she didn't give one he continued, "I spoke to the coroner earlier, there was no trace of any of those pills No trace of anything actually"

"So Edward's in the clear"

"No, he's up to somethin' Bolls, did he mention he knew Reynolds?"

"No" she said quickly, "but why would he? He wouldn't do that, Edward's not like that"

"How do you know? You've not known 'im more than a few weeks"

"But-"

"But nothing Bolly, we need to interview him, properly, he's 'iding somethin', and whatever it is, I'll bet Reynolds knows"

"Reynolds?"

"Well 'ow else do you think the Super knew about you an' 'im? You've not exactly advertised that you're seein' 'im"

"No, I suppose not" she sighed, _not like you, _"that still doesn't mean Edward has anything to do with this, he might just know Reynolds"

"Don't you find it a little odd Reynolds never told us he knew Edward?"

"Well not really, I mean, like you just said, I didn't advertise it, and..."

"But Reynolds knew you called 'im, he knew you found 'is number at Neddy's"

"How could he possibly..."

"Because 'e 'as to know, as much as it sickens me, I 'ave to tell that jumped up little prick everythin' about this investigation, and any other investigation I lead on. They want me out Bolls"

"They?"

"Yes, they, you know, the mighty powers that be. It's the end of the road for me, I know it is, I don't want to give them anythin' to trip me up with, I 'ave to be seen to be squeaky clean, or that'll be it"

Alex watched him closely as he explained, the sadness evident in his voice, even when his face was set in a pout, she could read him through his eyes, not every time, but on occasions even he couldn't completely hide how he felt.

"Oh Gene" she said empathetically, "I'm sure they don't"

"You don't need to try an' make me feel better Bolls, I aint stupid, I can see what they're up to"

"Well we won't let them" Gene looked her in the eye; "whatever happens, we're a team" she smiled

"Good, well that's sorted then" he gave her a small smile, so small she wasn't sure if she'd actually seen it

"OK, I'll get Edward to come in" Gene nodded, "Oh and for the record, he's not my boyfriend, never was"

"No?"

"No" she said firmly

"Good, glad to 'ear it" she turned to leave, "so we on for that shag then?" he said grinning. Alex didn't turn around,

"In your dreams Hunt"

"Every night Bolls, every night" she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, as she left his office and made her way back to her desk.

Once she had sat down, she risked a quick glance at Gene, he was staring straight at her, she felt her face flush and quickly averted her eyes.

ooOoo

Reynolds had eventually made it in to the office, just in time to see Edward walk into the station

"Who's that?" he queried

"You don't know him?" asked Alex

"No, can't say that I do, should I?"

"That's strange, seeing as you were seen having a drink with him the other night"

Reynolds didn't get a chance to respond before Gene appeared behind them

"Decided to show your face at last then Reynolds" said Gene bluntly, "you sittin' in?"

"Er... yeah" _shit_

"Alex? What's this all about" said Edward desperately

"We need to conduct a formal interview Edward"

"Is that strictly necessary? I mean, really?"

"'Fraid so sunshine" said Gene, "in you go" he added, the comment dripping with sarcasm, ushering Edward into the interview room.

"So, Neddy Jones"

"What about him? Like I told Alex-"

"DI Drake" Alex quipped

"Like I told DI Drake, I knew Neddy and his sister Jess, from when we were kids, we were good friends, but we lost touch as our lives took different paths. I still checked in with them from time to time, but only with Jess, I worried about her"

"Were you-"

"No, nothing like that, not since we were kids, young love, you know how it is"

Gene didn't answer

"How do you explain your phone number being at his house? On display, if you don't keep in contact with Neddy, why would your phone number be to hand?"

"I don't know" shrugged Edward

"I don't believe you Edward" spat Alex, "You lied before, what's stopping you from doing it again?"

"Do what? Come on, you don't... you can't seriously believe I'd risk everything..."

"I didn't, now I'm not so sure. What about the pills?"

"What pills?"

"The ones found with his body"

"I don't know anything about them"

"How did he have them then?"

"He was a dealer... this is ridiculous"

"You didn't supply 'im did you" Gene said, interrupting Alex before she lost it completely

"No"

"No, thought not, but you did kill 'im"

"No, NO, I wouldn't kill him, I couldn't, he's my friend, Jess is my friend, he committed suicide, how could I force pills down his throat?"

"That's the problem" hissed Gene, "he 'adn't taken pills"

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"He hadn't taken pills, he was injected with something"

"Injected?"

"You deaf?"

"No, with what?

Gene narrowed his eyes, "Come on Edward, you're a Doctor, you have access to drugs, syringes, knowledge of what would show up in the blood..."

"You think I poisoned him? No, you're wrong, I didn't do it" he said desperately, "Alex, come on you know me"

"Who was on the phone?"

"When?"

"Yesterday, you said it was a wrong number, it never rang did it"

"Now you're being ridiculous"

"Am I?"

"Yes" Edward gasped, the beads of perspiration forming on his brow

"You hot?" asked Alex, "Or nervous? Just help us Edward, we can do you a deal"

"No" said Gene gruffly

"Guv" whispered Alex, "maybe we should, think about it, he might give us answers"

"No, I don't deal with scum" said Gene coolly

"Am I charged?"

"No" jumped in Reynolds, "You're free to go"

Edward went to stand up, "Sit bloody down" roared Gene, "This is my bastard interview, I'll say when you can go"

"Then I want a lawyer" said Edward, "I have no further comments"

ooOoo

"Well that went well" muttered Alex

"You believe he did it?" asked Gene

"I don't know" she sighed, "I just don't know what to think... why would he kill Neddy though? And what about Claudia? What motive would he have?"

"Don't know Bolls, 'e did though, can feel it in me guts"

"What about Jess?"

"What about 'er?"

"Do you think she could..."

"No"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know 'er, 'ave done a long time. She wouldn't do this; she worshipped 'im"

"Neddy? Is that why you..."

Gene nodded, "Wouldn't look good would it, me turnin' a blind eye. I would've though, before Sam. I'm not perfect, but I'm not that bloke anymore"

"He was good for you" Alex said softly

"So are you"

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Finally this chapter's finished, I've not started the next yet, so update may take a while, thank you to everyone who has read, reviews are appreciated :D Sorry if there are any mistakes, still unbetad, and updating at stupid o'clock probably isn't advisable, hey ho**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"So any thoughts Bolls?"

"No"

"Not even any psychotwattery?"

"Nothing"

"Bloody 'ell, that makes a change" Gene scoffed before seeing the scowl on Alex's face, "you 'eard from 'im?"

"No" she replied sadly

"You want to?"

"Yes... no... I don't know" she sighed, "you heard from Jess?" she asked picking up her glass and knocking back the last of her wine

"Not yet, I was supposed to ring 'er"

"Why haven't you?"

"The Gene Genie does not go running after birds, they run after me" he said smugly, puffing his chest out

"Really? I've not seen many running after you Gene" Alex smiled

"Oi, 'ow would you know? I might 'ave a string of birds after me!"

"Well have you then?" he didn't response, "thought not" she said triumphantly, "you wouldn't have time, you're always working... or in here with me" she whispered

"Nowhere else close enough for a pint after work though, eh"

"And the friendly barman" Alex smiled nodding at Luigi

"Yeah well, never said it was perfect"

"You like him Gene, I know you do"

"I aint no fairy, ta muchly" he sniffed

"So, if you don't come here for the barman" she said leaning across the table, giving him a good view of her ample cleavage "why do you come here?" her eyes sparkled as she spoke, carefully licking her lips in anticipation of his answer.

_Shit_. "The team come 'ere" he said bluntly, staring at her face, desperately fighting the urge to look down her top

"They only come here because you do, I'm asking why you come here?"

"Told you, nearest place to Fenchurch" he sniffed

"Oh" she said sadly

_Bloody woman_ He couldn't stand how she blew hot and cold with him, one minute she's miserable because she wants to be with Edward, and the next she was trying to seduce him, at least that's what he thought, _hoped,_ she was doing.

"Look Bolls, I... er... well... the company's not bad... anyway, we're not 'ere to make chit-chat, we're supposed to be working out to catch a murdering scumbag"

"We have no leads, nothing, not even a potential suspect" she said, feeling disappointed at the sudden change in mood

"We do though Alex" he said sternly

"Edward?"

"Mmm"

"He's not a scumbag" cried Alex, "or a murderer for that matter"

"But..."

"I think he's got himself mixed up in something, and he couldn't find a way out, he's not a murderer Gene"

"My gut disagrees, and right now, my gut outweighs yours Bolls, 'e did it, I know 'e did"

"What possible motive could he have?" she snapped, leaning back in her chair

"Dunno yet, still workin' on that bit"

"How can you be so sure he killed Claudia and Neddy without any evidence?" she said, desperately trying to keep her temper under control

"Is that your 'ead or your 'eart talking? What I said yesterday, about you being too close to this case, it still stands"

"But I'm not now"

"So you were yesterday?"

"Just drop it will you Gene, that's not what I meant, and you know it, besides, I'm only as close as you are, and don't you dare try to deny it" she said holding her hand up to stop him jumping in, "if he is involved, and that's a big if, we need to do a deal with him, he might have information about who did this"

"I don't do-"

"Yes, yes, 'deals with scum', but Edward isn't scum Gene"

"Fine" he huffed, "I'll think about it"

ooOoo

"Just a minute" shouted Alex, running to answer the door, "Edward" she gasped

"Surprise" he said shakily

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"About what? The case or us?"

"Both" he said solemnly as Alex stepped aside to let him in

"Look Edward, this should really be done at the station, I-"

"Me first Alex. I need to know, do you believe I could kill someone?"

"Erm..."

"Do you think I'd be capable of something like that?"

"Everyone's capable Edward" she said sadly, thinking about how her kind, gentle, loving father thought killing his family was the only way out

"Come on, you know me, I'm not that sort of person"

"But do I? You lied about knowing Jess"

"I know, but she gets jealous, she doesn't like me seeing other people, even after all this time"

"She can't be that jealous, she spend the night with DCI Hunt after all" she said bitterly

The colour visibly drained from Edwards face

"She... she... spent the night with him?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes... no... I mean... I... er..."

"Are you sure it's not you who gets jealous?" Alex asked softly

"Of course not" he replied, trying to regain his composure, "what's there to be jealous of? Seems to me, that she's lowered her standards"

"Gene's a good, kind, decent man who-"

"You're blinded Alex, he's an oaf, he'll be gone soon enough, he's a dying breed" he spat, "Jess can do a lot better"

Alex was started to feel uncomfortable with his sudden shift in character, she knew she had to play it carefully, but she was fiercely protective of Gene

"If you were even half the man he was-"

"What?" Edward snorted, "I think you'll find, I most definitely am _half_ the man he is"

"You bastard" shouted Alex, "Get out!"

"Don't worry, I'm going" he smirked, "say hello to your DCI the next time you see him" and with that he left.

ooOoo

"Where the bloody 'ell is Drake?" Gene roared

"Don't know Guv" replied Shaz

"You try an' get 'old of 'er, an' when you do make sure she knows I want to see 'er" he said before stalking into his office, slamming the door so violently the windows shook

ooOoo

"No. That's not a good idea, don't complicate things"

"If anything, it'd make things easier?"

"How could it poss-"

"There'd be no one in your way, you'd have time to look for what you need, it's not working, the plan, not as we hoped it would"

"We need to carry on, stick to the plan, keep it simple"

"Simple" he scoffed, "how are things remotely simple, this was all your idea, it's all gone to shit, he's on to me, and don't for a minute think I won't tell him everything"

"That would be a very bad move for you"

"Why? Because I'd lose everything? If I go down for murder, I'll have lost everything anyway"

"You think _they_ would just take your job? They'd destroy you and everything you love"

"'Ah yes, the elusive _'they'_, whom only seem to exist in your head. You're a fantasist-"

"Don't you forget what I've done for you, if it weren't for me you'd already be rotting in a cell"

"I'd do it again in an instant"

"Because she asked you" he laughed

"She loves me, she was trapped, I helped her, he cut her out, it was his fault"

"She used you" he shouted, "how many times do I have to tell you, she doesn't love you"

"Shut up! She loves me, I know her-"

"But do you? She use to be with him you know"

"I know"

"You should have seen how they looked at each other, what was that word you just used 'love', yes, you could definitely see it"

"No, you're wrong, I don't believe you" he screeched, "She wouldn't do that to me, never, she wouldn't do it"

"You're supposed to be a well educated man"

"I am" he said, his voice breaking

"Then start acting like one. Your stupidity has played into Hunts hands; killing Claudia for Jess was a big mistake"

"I had to, Claudia was a cheating little bitch, she deserved it, had it coming to her"

"And Neddy? Shit yourself when he found out what you'd done"

"No! I wasn't scared of him, he-"

"Yes, he knew what she was up to, the string of men, even that quivering little junky, yet he was still going to leave her everything"

"He was a fool"

"You're the fool Edward, a fool for ever believing she loved you, a fool for killing Claudia and Neddy, and a fool for playing into Hunts hands."

"I-"

"You needed me after the murders didn't you? You work for me now, and don't you forget it! Help me get what I need, then you're a free man"

"I'll do it, but-"

"But what..."

"I want Hunt"

"Do what you have to do, mess this up, and I will destroy you"

ooOoo

"Granger, you got 'old of 'er yet?" Gene barked

"No Guv, there's no answer, been trying all morning"

"DI Drake still avoiding you again Gene?" said Reynolds as he walked into CID, "seems to be a regular occurrence"

I don't need your bollocks today Reynolds, we need this case wrappin' up, and as much as it pains me, Drake's psychiatry might come in useful"

"You've got an _actual_ suspect? Or are you still accusing doctors?"

"Look, 'e did it, any real copper would know that, Drake knows it too-"

"Really? She didn't seem so ready to believe you yesterday-"

"A lot can 'appen in twenty four hours"

"Indeed it can. Although, if Drake thinks he's innocent, why have I just seen her swanning off with Dr Cullen?"

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Stop actin' the twat, where the 'ell did you see 'em?"

"By Luigi's, she was getting into his car"

ooOoo

"Edward?" shouted Jess as she breezed into her flat, "is that you?"

"In here" he called from the living room

"I've had a hell of a day, trying to sort things out, and I need to arrange another meeting with Gene" she babbled, "he was supposed to-" she paused as she saw the expression on his face, "Edward, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful" he snapped, "never better"

"Well there's obviously-"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"You know" he growled, his eyes filled with rage, burning into her

"Edward, you're scaring me, tell me what I've done wrong"

Edward leapt across the room, grabbing Jess and throwing her on the sofa, "why did you do it? Sleep with that bastard?" he put his hands around her neck and started to squeeze

"Edward" she gasped, frantically struggling against him, feeling her life slipping away, "...please..."

Edward looked down at her, watching her choke, she'd caused him so much grief and this was how she repaid him,

"You're a filthy little whore" he spat

"Love... you..."

He released his grip, and climbed off her, "you're not worth it"

"He... he..." she gasped, trying to calm her breathing, "I was just doing as we agreed"

"Does he mean anything to you?"

She shook her head, "nothing" she whispered as her lip began to quiver, tears spilling down her face

He walked over to her, pulling her into a warm embrace, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, "good, shush now, I'm here, you're ok" he soothed as he rubbed small circles on her back, "I'm sorry, but you know how jealous I get"

"I know" she said, through sobs, she could feel the bruises around her neck starting to form, this wasn't her Edward

"I need you to do something for me"

ooOoo

Gene sat in his office, seething, _where was she? _He stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet, retrieving his bottle of scotch, he poured himself a generous measure, before flopping back into his seat._ Why the bloody 'ell 'ad she buggered off with Edward? After everything I told 'er about the super,_ he knocked back his drink in one, pouring himself another, _selfish, that's what she is, only cares about herself._

"How long do you think he's going to sit in there?" asked Shaz

"Dunno" said Ray

"One of us should go in, he's going to get plastered, if Reynolds-"

"If you want to go in, off you trot love" chuckled Ray, "what you worried about? 'he's pissed at Drake, nowt new there, an' he can handle his drink"

Shaz sighed, she wanted to go in, but she decided against it, picking up the phone she dialled Alex's number again, _please be home_

ooOoo

_Why had he come to see me? _Alex wondered, taking another sip of her coffee. _It's not like he actually told me anything._ She cursed herself for not taking him straight over to the station, and for letting him leave like that. "Some bloody psychologist" she muttered to herself, there was one thing she knew for certain, he was definitely in a relationship with Jess.

Glancing at the phone as it rang for the third time, she considered answering it, but she knew it'd only be Gene, ringing to give her a bollocking, _and an 'I told you so'_, she hated being wrong, but hated it even more when Gene was right.

She couldn't put it off any longer, it was gone lunchtime and she knew the longer she left it the angrier he'd become.

ooOoo

Gene had spent all morning brooding, his anger mounting as the afternoon began, no one had dared entered his office, Reynolds had buggered off, god know where, Shaz hadn't even brought him a cuppa. The only person ballsy enough to enter when he was like this was Alex. He was angry at her for not showing up, but she usually did eventually, and hearing that she'd gone off with Edward filled him with dread, if she needed him, he couldn't be there.

"That better be you Drake" he barked as he answered the phone, "now?... half an hour... ok" he slammed the receiver back into its cradle, grabbing his jacket, he ripped his office door open

"Guv-"

"Shut it Skelton" he shouted, "Granger, you keep trying Drake, you two twats" he said to Ray and Chris, "find me evidence, I want that poncy doctor hung up with his stethoscope by the end of the day, it's your knackers on the line if he isn't"

"Yes Guv" the both muttered

"Where you going?" asked Ray

"'ho are you, me bloody mother? Tip off, now do some bloody work"

"What shall we say if Reynolds..."

"I couldn't give a tarts furry cup what Reynolds thinks" he roared as he stormed out of CID.

ooOoo

Alex got to Fenchurch in time to see the Quattro speed away, she sighed with relief, at least she wouldn't have to face him straight away.

"Ma'am" said Shaz happily as she entered the office, "I was starting to worry, what with you not answering your phone-"

"Sorry Shaz, I just needed time to think"

"It's just, well Reynolds said you'd got in a car with that Dr Cullen, and what with the Guv saying he was a-"

"Reynolds said I what?"

"Got in a car with Dr Cullen"

Alex furrowed her brow, _why would Reynolds say that?_

"Where's the Guv?" asked Alex turning to Ray and Chris

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Firstly, I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update! Writers block, but I seem to be on a bit of a roll now, things are going to get mighty sticky for our favourite coppers...**

* * *

Chapter 20

Gene screeched to a halt, and got out of the Quattro, "bloody women" he muttered, "always have to complicate things"

He scanned the area until they rested on the loan figure walking towards him.

"You wanted to speak to me?" he grunted

ooOoo

"So none of you thought to check where he was going? What happened to sharing bloody information?"

"I did try" muttered Ray, "you know what 'e's like"

Alex knew she was being unfair to the team, she knew exactly what Gene could be like. She was furious with him, and not just because of their argument, he thought he was invincible; he seemed to forget he was only human like the rest of them

"OK" Alex sighed, "we don't tell Reynolds he's gone off on his own" nods of agreement spread through the office. Sitting back down as her desk she couldn't stop the feeling of dread in her stomach. It was unlike him to shoot off by himself, he usually took at least one of them with him, if not her, his next choice was Ray. She also kept thinking about her last conversation with Edward, shaking her head she picked up the file in front of her, Edward had been upset, he wasn't capable of anything like that.

ooOoo

"Thank you for coming Gene"

"S'alright" he sniffed, "Tell me what I can do for yer Jess, busy man yer know"

"It's Edward... I... I"

"Come on love, spit it out" he looked at her closely, until his eyes settled on the angry purple bruises around her neck, "Jesus, Jess" he said, reaching out and gently touching them, "did 'e do that?"

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry Gene" she whimpered

Gene didn't get a chance to respond, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, collapsing to the ground, the last thought he had was of Alex

ooOoo

When Gene awoke his head was pounding, he winced as he moved to take in his surroundings, _bloody marvellous._

In the darkness he could just about make out a mop and bucket in the corner, _must be a store room._ He wasn't restrained so shuffled towards the door, pressing his ear against it; he could hear muffled voices, _definitely a man and woman... Jess_. He grimaced as he remembered he had been meeting her. After everything she'd betrayed him. Alex was right. His heart sank as he thought of his Bolly, they'd never finished the conversation in the stairwell of Luigi's and now he didn't think he'd get the chance, all thoughts of the Gene Genie being a Manc Lion were lost, he just needed to tell her...

He didn't know how long he'd sat there wallowing; he tried to snap himself out of it, but in his predicament that was difficult, not even the thought of the team being on the case helped... _if they're on the case._ He damned himself at not telling any of them where he was going, or who he was going to meet. He'd broken his own rule, one that he'd set in place so things like this didn't happen. The voices started again, they weren't talking loud enough for him to hear clearly, but he knew it wasn't a pleasant conversation, the worst part was, he'd finally recognised the male voice... Edward. His usual 100% faith in Alex wavered, she thought he was innocent, and though he had set doubts in her mind, he wasn't sure they'd be enough.

ooOoo

"For god's sake, why did you do that?" asked Jess, "we should have left things how they were"

"How they were?" he scoffed, "Nothing was happening, the sooner this is over the sooner we can get back to normal"

"Normal?" she laughed, "You think that's going to be possible? How can we get out of this? He's seen me, it won't take him long to realise it's you, he already thought you were guilty"

"Reynolds"

"What? Can get us out of this?" she shook her head, "that's unlikely don't you think? Even he's not a miracle worker. Have you rung him yet?"

Edward nodded

"He's on his way"

With that they heard footsteps coming towards them

"What the hell have you done?" he shouted, "do you know how difficult you've made things?"

"You said I could have him" said Edward

"Yes, after I was finished!"

"So what happens now?"

"There's only one outcome?"

"Which is?" asked Edward

"Do you have any of the drug left?"

"Yes, a bit"

"Good"

"No" shouted Jess, "you can't"

"I'm afraid your boyfriend here's left us with no choice!"

"But he can't identify you, he doesn't know you're involved, it's just us, please" she begged

"Maybe it's for the best" Edward said softly, placing a comforting hand on her arm

"Edward" she sobbed

"Sorry" he said walking towards the door, "it's at the house, I won't be long"

ooOoo

Alex had been sat looking at the same file all day, no one had heard from Gene or Reynolds

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Shaz" Alex said, her voice brighter than she felt

"We're going across to Luigi's, are you coming?"

She shook her head, "No, I have a few more things to do here first"

Shaz nodded and smiled, she'd been watching Alex most of the day; she'd seen her holding the same file in her hand, never turning the pages, the look of worry etched in her face. She and the Guv were close, they were made for each other, she just wished they could both see it. Picking up her jacket she walked to the door,

"He'll be ok you know" she smiled, "the Guv that is, he always is"

Alex nodded, praying the young WC was right.

ooOoo

"Shit" Gene muttered to himself as he shuffled away from the door, he'd found by pressing his ear to the keyhole he could make out what was being said, but now he wished he hadn't. _Bastard, bloody Reynolds._ He knew he'd been dodgy the first day he met him, _D&C my arse_,

He understood that between Jess and Edward they'd murdered Claudia and Neddy, but Reynolds? Although a shifty bastard he couldn't understand the connection, what could he possibly want with them? Why was he trying to help them? Whatever it was he knew it had something to do with him.

Shoving his hand in his jacket he pulled out his hip flask, draining its contents he relished the warmth spread through him

ooOoo

Alex had eventually made her way to her flat, she had thought about going down to Luigi's, but she was in no mood for celebrations, Gene was still missing, it just wasn't like him to go AWOL.

The last conversation with Edward was still playing on her mind, something just wasn't sitting right, she flopped down on the sofa and rubbed her hands through her hair. Whenever they had a difficult case on she'd run through things with Gene, they didn't always agree, _we never agree_, she smiled, but it helped. There was a quiet tapping at the door and slip of paper pushed under it.

Puzzled Alex quickly ran over to the door ripping it open, but there was no one there, "Hello?" she shouted

_Silence_

Bending down she picked up the note

'_Go to the Church on Friday, make it a long one, give them what they want, you've got to help Gene'_

Alex felt the bile rising in her throat, "Give who what they want?"

Grabbing her jacket she flew out the door and down the stairs to Luigi's

"Ray" she gasped thrusting the note into his hands, she watched the puzzled expression spread across his face, "You don't know what it means?" she asked the hope quickly fading as Ray shook his head.

"No, but we'd better find out"

ooOoo

"Where have you been?" snapped Reynolds as Jess walked back in

"Just needed to clear my head"

"It's for the best" he said

"How is it?" she snapped, "this isn't what I signed up for"

"Why have you suddenly gone holier than thou, you may not have killed Neddy and Claudia with your own hands, but you're the reason they're dead"

"I didn't think he'd go through with it" she whispered, "I hated her, Claudia, but I'd never with anyone dead, especially not what he did to her, I just wanted him to scare her, make her gone, ensure she left and didn't come back, she was no good for my brother"

"That may be, but lover boy has changed things, made them more awkward"

"But killing him? We don't need to, you could just-"

"Just what? He's like a dog with a bone that one; we let him go he'll never stop searching"

"How can he search, if he doesn't know who did it, I'll take the wrap, he can throw away the key-"

"No, I have orders too-"

"You could use him"

"How?"

"Bargaining, you know, swop him for what you want"

"Hmm" said Reynolds, a wry smile spreading across his face, "You're right, I could. Well done Jess"

"So we don't need to hurt him" she said hopefully

"Oh no, we'll still kill him, but I can get what I want first" he turned to look at her

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous

Reynolds stood up and walked across the room, "You've been really helpful Jess" he reached out and stroked her cheek, "but we're all only useful up to a point"

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"Sorry" he whispered into her ear

**TBC**

**A/N - hopefully it still flowed! I won't be leaving it too long before updating this time, promise... please review =0)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**A quick update! Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow, after I've finished tweaking... hope there are still people reading! Thanks to everyone who does.. and a special thanks to anyone that reviews =0)**

**I own nothing, sadly... apart from the nutters!**

* * *

Chapter 21

After reading the note, Alex had ordered everyone back to CID, not that there was much point; most of them were too inebriated to be of use. She'd made the decision to search Gene's office, much to the horror of Ray, but she'd argued that it was more important to find the Guv than to be worried about him having an outburst. So here she was, rifling through his filing cabinet, shelves, desk, everywhere she could think of, so far she'd found nothing. Reaching down for the bottom drawer she tried to open it, locked, _bugger._

"Ray" she shouted

"Found summert?"

"No. Do you know where the Guv keeps the key to this drawer?"

"No, dint know 'e locked it" he shrugged

"Well we need to have a look in it"

"Ma'am, I'm not sure we should... oh give it 'ere" he said as he watched her struggling to prise the drawer open. After much wrestling with it, there was a crack as the lock snapped and drawer flew open.

Alex picked up its only contents, a file...

The file...

Artemis.

ooOoo

Gene looked towards the door as it clicked open, squinting as the light was turned on, he struggled to focus on who was at the door. He'd been locked in with no contact for more than 24 hours, he was hungry, but the thirst was becoming unbearable, and he'd long since run out of whiskey.

"How we feeling Hunt?"

"Reynolds, you bastard" he growled

"Now now Gene, play nice. You have something that belongs to me"

"Whatever it is, you aint 'avin' it"

"What? You haven't worked it out yet, it wasn't yours to take!"

"Unless you're goin' ter tell me what the 'ell you're on about you can bugger off"

"The file... Artemis, the one you stole from Edgehampton?"

"That?" said Gene, surprised, "forgot I even 'ad it"

"We haven't"

"We?"

"Yes, we" he smirked, "and now we want it back"

"Whatever's in it, it can't be that important, if you've waited all this time before coming to get it"

"Ahh, you see, that's the clever part. If we'd come straight away guns blazing, I'd never have got close enough, but now, after all this time, no one would suspect what I was looking for. Least of all you"

"Bastard, knew you weren't from D&C"

"That was an added bonus, you shooting DI Drake, pity..." Gene looked at him through narrowed eyes, "that you didn't kill her I mean... would've been easier that way, could've gone in and got it, but now things are difficult"

"What the... why the 'ell would you say something like that"

"You haven't read it have you" he waited for a response from Gene, getting none he continued, "It's her"

"Her?"

"Yes, the contents of the file, tells you everything you need to know" he laughed, "like where she came from, who she is... all those things you never bothered to check"

"Didn't need to check, she was a transfer, plain and simple"

"But a transfer from where? Which station was she based at before?"

Gene opened his mouth to respond, but realised he had no idea

"How can you possibly trust someone you know nothing about?"

"I'd trust 'er with me life, best bloody inspector-"

"The best?" he scoffed, "you only say that because you want to shag her, mind you, I can understand that, any red-blooded male that looks at her does"

"Don't bloody speak about her like that" Gene snarled

"I'll speak about her however I want" he replied sternly, "she isn't who you think she is, she belongs to us"

"Belongs to you? She doesn't belong to anyone but-"

"But you? You have to be joking, since when has she ever belonged to you, she lied to you about Operation Rose, and coming from the future?" he laughed, "well that was an excellent touch, completely ad-libbed, we couldn't have asked for more"

Gene's mouth dropped open as Reynolds spoke, he hadn't told anyone about that conversation, he was ashamed at how he'd handled it, he didn't believe her, who would, but he regretted what he said about her as a mother, and for suspending her

"Along with killing Summers"

"Summers?"

"Yes, she shot him, you'll find his body, buried in cement, clever girl is Alex, she'll be rewarded well"

Gene couldn't believe it, he couldn't, not Alex, he'd doubted her before and she'd been shot, he trusted her, they'd just built up that trust again, she wouldn't do anything like that

"So I wouldn't depend on her finding you, or wanting to" he smirked

"So why do you still 'ave me then? If I'm no use to you-"

"Oh but you are... Alex may be working for us, but she's become somewhat fond of you and the team, forgotten who she's supposed to be"

"And who the 'ell's she supposed to be?"

ooOoo

Alex had done nothing but read the file, over and over, she couldn't take it in. It contained an ID badge... her ID badge. She felt nauseas the more she read, he'd lied to her. All that talk about trust, it had all been a lie. She sat back in her chair, Ray had asked what the file had said, but she hadn't let him look. She wasn't sure what to think, or who to trust. Everyone had been working with Gene longer than her, especially Ray and Chris, they could all be in on it.

She read the papers again, letting herself absorb the information, trying to make sense of it. But that was the problem, none o f it made sense. There were her transfer papers, all seemed in order. The date of transfer were corrected, her name, address, all correct. And a photo, of Molly, she didn't know how she'd managed to hold it together when she saw that, but she wasn't ready to share any information with CID, at least not until she understood it herself, if Gene had this, and knew about it, and Molly, why hadn't he said anything? She'd mentioned her daughter often enough, said how much she missed her, and she wanted to go home. She felt herself welling up, she shook her head, hoping to shake away the tears, she traced a finger over her daughters face, across her name written on the bottom of it, she flipped the photo over, there was an address on the back, one not too far from her childhood home, she'd have to go there, she needed to. It was 11pm, it had been a long day, and there was nothing else she could do tonight. _Maybe sleeping on it will clear things up._ She tried to tell herself that would be the case, but somehow she doubted it.

"Right everyone" she said addressing the team, "I think we could all do with some rest, I expect you back here first thing, we need to find the Guv"

For the second time tonight Alex made her way to her flat, the file firmly tucked under her arm. She didn't know what to think anymore. She'd thought they were close, that they trusted one another again, how could she trust him after something like this? It was going to be a long night; first thing she would be going to the address...

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and for those who asked, it's rated M as there was going to be smut at one point, but the chapter was changed and not the rating, have now changed back (although may increase for later chapters) thanks for pointing it out =0)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Reynolds had left Gene staring at four walls again, he hadn't given him food or water, and he'd run out of fags. But these were the least of his worries; all he could think about was Bolly. His Bolly, he needed to get back to her, speak to her, for her to tell him Reynolds was lying, he didn't want to believe it, not until he'd seen the file, but it was difficult, especially as Reynolds knew things that no one else could.

The doubt was creeping in; Alex had betrayed him, again. She'd jeopardised Operation Rose, admittedly she'd come good at the end, but that wasn't good enough for him. There was the tape, that dreaded tape, if he hadn't heard that none of this would have happened... _but she'd still be lying to you._

He didn't know what to think, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, if there was a way for him to forget what Reynolds had just told him he's grab it with both hands, ignorance really is bliss. Maybe that's what happened with Alex, maybe she just forgot. Like Sam... shaking himself, Sam hadn't betrayed him though, he'd thought about it, that much he did know, but never like this, never intentionally, it wasn't in character, he knew Alex, better than the rest of CID, she wouldn't do something like this, they were close, trusted each other again. He trusted her.

ooOoo

It was 8am and Alex was making her way across London, passing down familiar streets, ones she remembered as a child, approaching the front door her hand reached for the knocker, but she couldn't touch it, not yet. What was she going to say? What if Molly lay behind this door? Her mouth went dry, her palms were sweaty, and waves of nausea spread through her. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she reached for the knocker, giving it two loud raps. It felt like an age before the door was answered. She was just turning to leave when the door flew open.

"Hello? Can I help you?" came the woman's voice

Alex turned to stare at her, taking in her features, trying to match her face to a memory, any memory, but there was nothing

"Are you ok?" the woman asked kindly

"Sorry, sorry" said Alex shaking her head, "I'm DI Alex Drake, we're carrying out some routine enquiries in conjunction with an ongoing case"

"Oh? Look, I'm just on the way out, school run" she smiled, rolling her eyes, "You know how it is"

Alex nodded, "Yes, I know, it'll only take a minute of your time. It's just, your address was found amongst some files"

"Our address? Oh my, well you'd best come in" she said opening the door further to allow Alex entry, "you'll have to excuse the mess, teenage daughters aren't the tidiest" she chuckled

Alex had never felt nerves like it, teenage daughters... Molly.

"Do you have kids?"

Alex nodded, "yes, a little girl, well not so little really" she said quietly, trying to hold in the tears, "Molly"

Alex felt her stomach lurch, there were so many questions she needed to ask this woman, but where did she begin

"How rude, I never introduced myself, my name's Sandra" she said holding out her hand.

Alex took it and shook it firmly

"So you say our address was found at a crime scene?"

"Not so much a crime scene, in a file, there was a photograph too" Alex opened the envelope she'd had tucked under her arm, pulling out the photo she passed it to Sandra

Sandra furrowed her brow, "where did you find this?"

"I can't disclose that information at the moment I'm afraid" Alex thought her heart was going to explode; Molly was here, with this woman, "do you recognise the girl?"

Sandra nodded, shock still etched into her face, "Yes, this is Jenny" she looked Alex in the eye, "I don't understand"

ooOoo

Reynolds was smirking to himself, all was going to plan, _they_ would be pleased with him, with his progress,

"You're back then" said Reynolds as Edward walked in through the door

"Yeah, sorry, took a while to find it"

"What? It's taken all day?" growled Reynolds

"I had things to do"

"Such as?"

"I had to contact work, I thought I might missed, couldn't risk it, you know, don't want people to get suspicious, I know what Alex is like"

"Let me have it"

"What?"

"What do you think?"

Edward handed over the syringe and clear liquid.

"Where's Jess?"

Reynolds turned to him and smirked, "she's gone"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"She betrayed us"

"What? When? She wouldn't betray us"

"She betrayed you, she slept with Hunt"

"But that was acting, it wasn't real, she was playing a part... for you, now where is she?"

"She went out you know, warned them, CID, she was a liability"

"_Was _a liability" shouted Edward

Reynolds nodded, "Now Edward, are you going to be a liability?"

ooOoo

Alex was still reeling by the time she got in to CID, Molly, her Molly, was here, there was no mistaking the mousy haired young girl in the photograph; she'd known the first time she'd laid eyes on it. But who was Sandra? Why was she adamant the girls name was Jenny? It was all too much, the file gave more questions than answers... there was no doubt in her mind, whoever has Gene wants the file, there was nothing else that she could find with any significance.

If this really was a world constructed by her, maybe by solving this latest riddle, she'd finally get home.

"You're in early Ma'am" said Shaz as she breezed into the office

"Yes" she said smiling, "couldn't sleep"

"We'll find him" she returned.

Ray walked in, followed by Chris, both came straight over to Alex's desk

"Where shall we start?" asked Chris

"Honestly" said Alex sighing, "I've no idea. All we have is a note, I've sent it to forensics, but I doubt they'll get anything from it. Whoever sent it is unlikely to be the ring leader, but that's all we have"

"I'll talk to me snouts again" said Ray

"OK" she nodded, "the note said to go the Church on Friday, but we've no idea which church"

"What do you think they want Ma'am?" asked Shaz

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we need to find it for Friday

ooOoo

"What do yer want?" asked Gene as Reynolds came through the door

"You know what I want" he said grinning, "Alex... she'll come for you, you know she will"

Gene raised his eyes to look at him

"If she is who you say she is why would she bother?"

"She's grown fond of you all, and like you said she's a good copper. Now, I need you to help me"

"Piss off" spat Gene

"Now that's not very nice Hunt, don't want to end up like them, do you?"

"Who?"

"Jess and Edward"

"What've you done?"

"They'd served their purpose" he shrugged, "at least the investigation will be wrapped up. Lovers who killed for money, take clapped out old copper hostage then... well... what happens after that is down to you"

Gene furrowed his brow

"I'd rather die, than 'elp you" he snarled

"OK" Reynolds replied brightly, "I thought you'd say that. I think I'd best have a little chat with Alex, don't you?"

"Bloody leave 'er alone"

"After everything I told you, you still protect her? My, you have got it bad"

Gene could feel the blood surge through his body,

"Whatever you said about 'er, whatever you think she is, you're wrong, she'd my bloody DI, and I trust 'er, you 'owever, I don't trust, now either kill me or bugger off"

"As you wish"

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, and to everyone that's reviewed, they are appreciated =0)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

It had been just over 24 hours since Gene disappeared and they were still no closer to finding him, Friday was fast approaching and they still had nothing.

Alex was sitting at her desk, Artemis file laid out on top, reading through it again, it was too much, with that and Molly, noticing Chris approach she quickly covered up the file.

"Chris?"

"Think we've got something Ma'am... about the church"

"What is it?" replied Alex

"Think it might be St George in the East Anglican Church"

"Where's that?"

"Cannon Street Road"

Alex frowned, she couldn't see the connection

"Was Shaz really Ma'am... see we had a night in and decided to rent a video...I chose it, she'd wanted to see-"

"Chris" said Alex sternly

"Sorry Ma'am... the note, it said, "_Go to the Church, on Friday, make it a long one..._ well it was used in the film"

"Which film?"

"The Long Good Friday"

Alex leant back in her seat, thinking... she hadn't heard of the film

"Are you sure?"

"Can't be 100%, but it's all we've got"

Alex nodded,

"Ray" she shouted across the office, "with me"

"Where we off?"

"Church"

Ray groaned but followed her towards the door, "Well done" she said to Chris and Shaz, "I hope your right"

ooOoo

As they approached the Church Alex couldn't help but be impressed by the large white building in front of them.

As they walked inside they were greeted by a young man,

"Can I help you?" he asked giving a warm smile, "I'm Father James"

Ray fished in his pocket for his ID badge but Alex quickly replied,

"No we're fine, just looking, if that's ok?"

"No problem, if you want any information give me a shout, there's a guided tour at 10am" he smiled again and left them standing at the entrance.

Ray turned to look at Alex

"Why didn't you just say we were coppers?"

"I just get the feeling we should keep things under wraps, until we're sure"

"But we're not sure, about anything, we've no idea who's got the Guv, where the 'ell Reynolds is... nothin'"

"We can always tell him who we are after we've looked round, now are you coming?" she said turning on her heel and walking down the aisle.

Ray tutted and followed, _walking down the aisle with bloody Drake, worst nightmare._

Alex examined every nook and cranny, looking for anything that would give meaning as to why this church was chosen, but she came up blank. Ray wandered behind her, looking half heartedly,

"Waste of bloody time" he muttered

"What was that Ray?" Alex hissed, "it may seem like a waste of time, but if it gets the Guv back in one peace, I'm sure a few minutes of your precious bloody time isn't too much to ask"

"Fine" he muttered walking past her, she wasn't the only one worried about the Guv, he just thought there were better ways to get answers, _like banging heads together._

ooOoo

Gene lay on the floor in the room, the door firmly shut

_Bastard_

He tried to move, he'd tried to fight back, but dehydration had set in, that with a lack of food had led to his energy ebbing away.

_Bastard_

Wincing as he tried to get in a more comfortable position, he could feel the bruising, taste the blood in his mouth, he was ashamed. Ashamed that Reynolds had managed to beat seven shades of shit out of him, but he didn't talk. How could he? He didn't know what he was on about... or what he wanted, not that he'd have said anything if he had known anything. He wanted to be found, wanted the team to find him, but not Alex. He needed to see her, to talk to her, but he knew if Reynolds got to her first... shaking his head, he didn't want to think about it.

Friday, Reynolds had said Friday, he'd no idea why it was significant, but that seemed to be the day that his little scheme would reach its crescendo.

Thinking back through the case, it started to become clear. Reynolds snooping, slipping out of the office, _wanker, _he'd spent so much time being jealous about Alex and Edward he hadn't noticed... was he jealous? He wasn't sure, but he had slept with Jess, only because he knew it would piss Alex off. And it had, they'd come so close, he'd kissed her, _bloody Ray, _then she'd pretty much told him she wanted him... he damned himself for not telling her how he felt... it was the Gene Genie's way, don't let anyone in, don't get hurt.

He heard the door creek open, his eyes struggling to adjust to the bright stream of light flooding into the room.

"What do yer want?"

"We're moving"

Gene raised his head, still squinting

"Piss off"

"Now now Gene, you either come nicely or-"

"Or what? You're gonna move me" he laughed, "I don't think so, do you?"

"Not me _Gene"_ he said moving to one side, "Them"

Gene's eyes had adjusted long enough to see five men, _five big bastarding men_,they were holding something, he rested his eyes on it, _shit,_ a straight-jacket

"Now, are you going to play nice? Put on your new clothes?"

_Bugger that_. He'd fight until his last breath if that's what it took

"Piss off" he repeated defiantly

The men approached him, he knew he didn't stand a chance, but he was a man of pride, and he wasn't going without a struggle.

His arms were stuffed into sleeves, held across his body, straps tied around his back, tape put across his mouth, all the time he tried to fight back, but there were too many of them, throwing punches at him, his body ached all over, but still he fought back, one of them picked him up and dragged him towards Reynolds.

"That's better he said" staring straight into his eyes. One more thing" he pulled out a hood and put it over Gene's head, "don't want you peaking" he sniggered. Gene was dragged out the door and thrown into the back of a van.

Laying on his side, totally at the mercy of his captor, Gene felt his fight going, what was the point? He couldn't win, no one even knew where he was. Doubt had crept in about Alex, he wanted to believe she was on his side, unbreakable... but he couldn't be sure, she'd always been keen to involve Reynolds in everything, made out it was for his own good, _but was it?_

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you to everyone still reading, I'm trying hard to update frequently and get this fic wrapped up! Just a short chapter, but it was the only way I could link them without it feeling disjointed, thanks again**

**No copyright intended**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

All they could do is wait, waiting wasn't something Alex wanted to do. They'd thoroughly checked the church, she made sure everyone knew its layout, they'd even been granted access to private quarters, she'd eventually agreed with Ray that they needed to tell the Vicar they were conducting an investigation. There was nothing to do until Friday, she just hoped whoever sent the note wasn't playing them. Or they'd all be in trouble.

Her thoughts turned to Molly, _Jenny,_ she'd wanted to see her, but Sandra had said no, that it would be for the best, at least until they knew what was going on, Alex agreed, but deep down she was desperate, she felt sure if she saw her that everything would be ok, that they'd somehow get back to their own time, and life would continue, _without Gene._ Even when she thought he'd betrayed her the thought of leaving him weighed heavy, in truth she didn't know what to think. She hoped that whatever was going on Gene was in the dark as much as she was, she needed to know he was with her, that they were really unbreakable, she rubbed her eyes, tiredness trying to claim her, but her fighting against it, when she slept she dreamt of him, she'd found her daughter yet still her dreams were filled with him.

ooOoo

Gene was laying on his back, he'd long given up trying to sit up, his battered and bruised body couldn't take any more, the hood and tape still firmly in place, arms bound in the straight jacket, rendered him helpless. He'd lost count of the numerous times Reynolds had tried to beat information out of him. Artemis, _kick, _Alex, _kick, _Edgehampton, _kick._ He winced at the memory, knowing it would soon become a reality again. Friday, that'swhen it would happen. He didn't know what, but it was big, and it involved Alex.

He heard footsteps coming towards him.

"You going to talk?" spat Reynolds

Silence

"Thought not" he said stamping on Gene's head.

The pain ripped through him, he didn't know how much more he could take of this,

"I said are you going to talk"

Silence

A kick to the groin, "Won't be such a Manc lion when I'm finished with you" Reynolds whispered into his ear

Reynolds knew Gene couldn't talk, even if he wanted to, not with the tape across his mouth, but he was enjoying it. Enjoying having power over someone like Hunt, he was going to break him, break his silence, break him as a human being, and he knew exactly how to get it.

"I'm going to make a phone call... no a visit, much more personal, now where should I go? " he said triumphantly, "CID I think" he watched as Gene's body stiffened, "Tell them I've found you"

Gene's heart was pounding in his chest

"Tell Alex I've found you"

Gene struggled against his ties, he knew it was futile, but he had to try

"I think she should come alone, what do you think?" he laughed as he watched Gene struggling, Oh so now you want to talk" he said smugly, "too late... her times running out"

ooOoo

It was Friday morning, it was happening today, whatever _it_ was. She was running through the plan, making sure everyone understood their rolls, knew where they were supposed to be, without a time, it had been difficult, she had to rope in as much man power as possible, not that anyone complained, they all wanted to find the Guv.

"Alex" panted Reynolds as he burst through the doors of CID.

"What is it?" said Alex, shocked at his flustered state

"I've... I've found him"

"What? Where? You found the Guv? Is he ok? Where is he?" _ he was ok, Gene was ok_

"Downstairs... but"

"But-"

"He doesn't want everyone to see him" he said nodding to the rest of CID, "he's asked for you"

Alex nodded

"The Guv wouldn't say that" said Ray, "he'd want to see us all... even if it was only to call us all tossers for not finding him"

"Ray" said Alex softly, sensing he was hurt that the Guv hadn't asked for him, "I'm sure he'll want to see all of you soon, he's been gone a week, give him some time, he needs to deal with this in his way"

Ray scowled, but nodded, it hadn't been the same since Alex had crashed through the doors of CID, and not in a good way, she'd changed things, changed the Guv, he'd give anything for her to transfer out, it should be him the Guv was asking for, not _her._

Alex and Reynolds turned and walked out of the office. They past Viv at the front desk, who gave them a nod,

"Where is he?" whispered Alex

"Outside... he didn't want to come in"

Alex nodded and followed Reynolds outside.

Still she couldn't see him, "where's the car?" she asked

"No car" he replied as they reached the curb

Alex furrowed her brow, "where-"

Before she had chance to finish a large white van swung round the corner and hurtled towards them. She felt Reynolds' slip his arm around her waist and hold her closely

_Shit_

A man got out of the passenger seat and opened the back doors

"If you scream" Reynolds hissed, "he'll die"

Reynolds and the other man flung her into the back of the van and slammed the doors.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Well I said it'd be a quick update and before I know it it's been a month! I've had this chapter written for a while but had to do some tweaking, I fear if I tweak anymore I'll go mad, so here it is, hope you enjoy it... I'm still unbeta'd so all spelling mistakes, plot holes etc. Are my own =0)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" said Alex, "I've no idea what you're talking about"

After the van had stopped, Reynolds had put a hood over her head before bringing her outside. He'd half dragged her up the stairs, the acoustics had given her a good idea where she was, the Church. She damned herself and Ray, they'd insisted the Vicar closed the Church to the public, for safety, and now CID thought Gene was safe and she was with him, the operation wouldn't go ahead.

"The file Alex, where's the file?"

"What file?" she said, trying to sound nonchalant has her heart hammered in her chest

"Oh don't give me that" he laughed, "we both know you have it, we know you have Artemis"

Alex didn't respond

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I need that file... we need that file"

"We?"

"Yes Alex, you and me"

"What are you talking about? You and me?"

"Oh come now, surely you remember..." he snorted, "maybe not... perhaps you were right, it was too much"

"What? What do you mean? What's too much" she felt herself starting to panic, he was insane, that was the only explanation

"You don't remember transferring in? You don't remember what Hunt did?"

"How he took Molly away from you"

Alex's mouth dropped open, "He... he..."

"Took her away Alex... a cold mother, weren't they his words? It hadn't been the first time he'd said them though, had it?"

Alex closed her eyes, trying to remember

"Before you even transferred... before"

"Before?" she whispered... her eyes darted, memories slowly surfacing, Molly, laughing, they were in a park, there was someone else there, a man, she couldn't see his face though

"It's coming back... isn't it Alex?"

"My little girl" she said her eyes filling with tears, "why's she here? She shouldn't be here"

"Where else would she be?"

"Why... what... please, please tell me"

"I think you should hear it from him" he nodded to one of the five men who were standing guard at the bottom of the staircase.

They sat in silence for the few minutes it took for the man to return dragging Gene behind him. Throwing him to the ground, Reynolds walked over and ripped the hood off.

Alex let out a gasp as she saw Gene laying there. His face a multitude of angry purple bruises, his lip split, and hair matted with blood. Tears sprung to her eyes, she didn't know if she was crying for Gene or because of him.

"There's the manc lion" spat Reynolds as he kicked him fiercely in the stomach, causing Gene to groan in pain; Reynolds pulled his leg back to strike him again,

"Stop!" shouted Alex running over to where Gene lay, "leave him" she cradled his head in her hands, pushing back the hair from his face, his eyes staring into her, she moved her hand down to the tape that covered his mouth, and gently pulled it back.

"Bolly" he whispered, his arid mouth too dry to say anything further.

Alex turned to Reynolds, "You... you did this to him?"

"He wouldn't tell me what I needed to know"

"And what do you need to know?"

"He knows Alex"

"Knows what?"

"Who you are... what you are"

"And what am I?" she asked Reynolds indignantly

"A spook Alex, like me, you are Artemis... you know, Artemis.."

"I know what bloody Artemis is, I've got the bloody file" she shouted, "but how the hell am _I_ Artemis"

"Goddess of the Hunt, Alex, clever name, you thought of it"

"Me?"

"Yes, when you requested the transfer, you said you wanted to be the one to bring him down"

Alex sat there, Gene's head still cradled in her hands; she glanced down at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes, if she hadn't know better she'd have thought his eyes were full of unshed tears

"But.. but.. the file, it.."

"Yes yes, Molly, blah blah blah" he mocked her, "She's not yours"

Alex felt as though the wind had been knocked from her, "She.. she.."

"Oh come on Alex, it must be coming back by now... Edgehampton, the trial, you wanted to be part of it"

"I.. I.."

"You're my DI" Gene whispered quietly causing Alex to look down at him, "whatever this bastard says, you're my DI Alex, don't listen to 'im"

Alex felt two strong arms around her, dragging her off Gene

"Get off me" she screamed, fighting against the man, but he was too strong

"He's of no use now" said Reynolds

"But if it's him you wanted to bring down, why-"

"We needed you back first, you belong to me" he snarled

"I don't belong to anyone" she retorted, "especially not you"

_Slap_

She winced as Reynolds' hand connected with her face

"I think you'll find" he said, his face inches from hers, "that you are" he turned back to the men standing around Gene, "get rid of him"

Alex screamed and struggled against the man, "leave him alone, don't you bloody touch him or-"

"Or what Alex?"

She watched helpless as Gene was dragged away, every punch thrown, ever kick delivered, she heard, it felt like it went on forever, but it could only have been a few minutes. The men returned,

"It's done" one of them said

"Nooooooo" shouted Alex, tears spilling down her cheeks, fighting her hardest against her captor, "No.. you bastards, no"

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Another lengthy update, I can only apologise. Usual disclaimers apply, thanks to everyone reading & for the reviews, much appreciated. Special thanks to DrGennieHunt for beta'ing this chapter**

**

* * *

**

Gene blinked open his eyes, _am I dead?_ Pain ripped through his body, if he was dead, this wasn't heaven. He shifted until he got into an upright position, his head was swimming, flashbacks of fists flying, Reynolds... Alex.

"You're awake then" smirked Reynolds

"Where is she?"

"Safe... for now"

"Why are you doin' this? Why now? Why 'ere?"

"Ah questions, some of which I'll give you answers to" Reynolds chucked, "I'll give you three questions"

"You aint the Genie round 'ere" retorted Gene

"I don't think this is the place to be making wisecracks is it Hunt? Not when the lovely Alex is only a couple of rooms away" Gene closed his mouth and gave Reynolds a stony glare, "that's better" he said smugly as his words knocked Gene back into line, "now where were we? Ah yes, Alex, the lovely Alex, she wept for you, thinks you're dead, she's given up, I can do anyt-"

"Leave 'er alone" Gene spat, "'what the 'ell 'as she ever done to you"

"Chose you" he sniffed, "Alex is confused a lot isn't she? Talks of the future" he looked down at Gene, saw him flinch, "she can't remember what's real anymore, her daughter, her life as a copper... me"

"You? What about you?"

"I put her case together, arranged for her to wind up here, with you" he spat, "she had to go under cover, but she needed to be believable, she needed to believe what she was saying was the truth. Christ, if I could've been a fly on the wall when she told you she was from the future" he paused to look at Gene, a smile spread across his lips, "You didn't? How charming, you believed her"

"No" he replied sadly

"But you wanted to?"

"What about 'er daughter?"

"Molly? That's unfortunate" he smirked, "there was a Molly once, she was shot at... point blank range, Alex witnessed it all"

"Jesus" Gene's heart broke for her, he's called her cold, slated her ability as a mother, when all this time...

"Alex was trying to talk a gunman down, Arthur Layton" Gene's head snapped up, "heard of him have we? Nasty bastard, but small time-"

"You think killin' a kiddie's small time?" Gene snarled

"Yes well, the silly girl shouldn't have been there, but it gave us the perfect candidate"

"Candidate?"

"Yes" he nodded, "we've worked alongside the government for years, they decided on weapons research, but they also agreed to something else, something far superior, means we can infiltrate any organisation" he saw Gene's puzzled expression, "do I really have to spell things out?" he sighed, "Alex was a good copper, psychologist to boot, perfect for a job with us, but there was a problem"

"Problem?" the realisation dawned on him, "you killed her daughter? You 'ad that bastard shoot 'er kid"

"Not exactly, this may surprise you but I'm no monster, killing children isn't in my job description, but it was the only way to get Alex, we never intended on killing the child, merely moving her"

"But you wanted Alex to think she was dead" Gene shook his head, "You sick... is she dead?"

"Not exactly, you see after the gun was fired, Alex collapsed, shock I think"

"But you said-"

"I said Molly was shot at, you said she was dead, it was only a flesh wound, nothing more"

"But-"

"How did we convince Alex she was dead? Sedated Molly, sloshed some blood around, wasn't hard, the human brain makes assumptions, fills in the blanks of what we 'expect' to see"

"The what? She skipped over to you spooky bastards an' decided to work with you?"

"Something like that"

"No" said Gene defiantly

"There's no way Alex would do somethin' like that, no way"

"You're right of course, took a littler persuading, we had to test out new weapon"

"You used 'er as a guinea pig"

Reynolds' eyes lit up, "and it worked perfectly, apart from Molly, she didn't forget her 'dead' daughter, so chunks of her memory kept seeping through"

"And me?"

"What about you? You're nothing, another guinea pig I suppose, top brass want you out, we needed to test Alex's abilities"

"But 'ow did you know she'd-"

"Enough" said Reynolds, holding his hand up, "I think you've had more than your three questions" he moved to leave

"Wait" shouted Gene, "why here? I mean, this church?"

"Convenience" he shrugged

"'An 'ere's me thinkin' you spooky dooky bastards were more inventive"

"Artemis, she was 'the goddess of the hunt, she's also mentioned in the new testament, in the 'Acts of the Apostles" Reynolds paused, "she was supposedly in competitions with the god of the Christians. Clever enough for you?"

"The shittiest link I've ever 'eard"

"Ah but is it? Such a loose link, your team would need Alex to figure is out," he raised his hand to his face, "whoops" he grinned, "she isn't there, who do you trust to come through? Ray? Chris?" Reynolds laughed and left the room, flicking off the lights as he went, plunging Gene into darkness once more

"Bugger" he was still bound in his straight jacked, leaning back against the wall, Reynolds was right, it was futile, he shook himself, no, he wouldn't give up, he needed to get back to the team, even if it was just to bang heads together for them being useless twats by letting Alex get taken right in front of their faces. He couldn't help but think about what Reynolds had said, and as much as it pained him, it made sense, and that chilled him to the bone, Alex being a spook, he didn't want to think about it. If he.. when he got out of this he'd ask her to tell him everything she thought was true, and they'd fill in the blanks together. Whatever Reynolds said about her, she was still Alex, his Bolly.

ooOoo

Ray was stood in CID, _where the bloody 'ell are they_, he didn't care what anyone said, he didn't trust that bastard Reynolds.

He walked over to Alex's desk, and picked up the files she'd been working on, until he came to one he recognised, from the Guv's office, the one she hadn't let him see. Artemis.

He knew whatever was in there shouldn't be shared with the rest of the team, so shoving it under his jacket he quickly made his way to the exit.

"Ray-" shouted Chris

"Off for a piss" he called back

Locking himself in the toilet cubicle, he opened the file. A large photograph of a young girl, an ID card for the Guv, one that he didn't recognise, and an address. He flipped the photograph over and read the name... Molly Drake. He thought back to the times Alex had mentioned her little girl, he was sure... almost sure, that she was called Molly. Stuffing the file back under his jacket he started walking towards the main doors.

"Where's the Guv?" he asked as Reynolds met him at the front entrance

"DI Drake's with him, where you going?"

"What's it to you?" he sniffed

"You're on duty"

"Lunch" he replied, "not had any yet" he shoved past Reynolds and quickly walked to Luigi's.

ooOoo

He went down to Luigi's, he could feel Reynolds' eyes burning into his back as he'd made his way across the street. He wanted to go up to the flat to speak to Alex and the Guv, although he had a pretty good idea that it'd be empty, he pulled out his fags and sparked one up, taking a large drag on it to calm his nerves. He wanted to look at the file again, but hadn't failed to notice a group of men in the corner watching his every move. _Learnt summert from Drake then_.

He ordered a pint and food from Luigi, he'd decided that his best bet was to keep up the pretence of lunch even if, for once, he couldn't really stomach it.

He risked a quick glance at where the men had been sitting, the table was empty, he scanned the room to make sure they'd gone. Once he was satisfied he stood up and quickly made his way to Alex's flat.

ooOoo

Reynolds breezed into CID

"Good to see you're all busy" All eyes turned to him, "Ah Shaz, pop the kettle on would you"

"Sir" nodded Shaz

"Well don't let me stop you working, DCI Hunt'll be back soon enough, if you need me I'll be in his office"

Shaz watched open mouthed as Reynolds strolled towards the Guv's office, opened the door and plonked himself down in his seat. Picking up the whisky that was still on the desk, he poured himself a generous measure instead, and raised a toast to her.

Shaz narrowed her eyes, no one else seemed to notice his behaviour, she caught Chris's eye and nodded for him to follow.

"Something's not right" she whispered

"How d'you mean?" asked Chris, oblivious to everything that was going on around him

"Well, the Guv's back, but none of us saw him, DI Drake went to see him, but she hasn't been seen since, or called to let us know how he is... don't you think, well, that it's a bit strange?"

Chris shrugged, "Dunno... suppose, but she hasn't been gone that long and-"

"She's been gone nearly two hours Chris, she'd have rung, she knows how worried we all were"

"I'll have a word with Ray" he went to go back to the office, but stopped and turned to face her, "where is Ray?"

ooOoo

Ray searched the flat for any sign of either the Guv or Alex, but there was nobody there, and nothing to suggest they had ever been there.

With both the Guv and Drake absent he was in charge, he made a decision, he quickly exited the flat and headed back to the station, still clutching the file

ooOoo

"Please tell me what's going on... Molly, she's, she's here, I saw her picture, met Sandra, I..."

"Alex" Reynolds said calmly, "There is no Molly... not how you think"

"But.. but.." the tears flowing freely, all the heartache she'd felt trying to get back to her daughter, bubbled to the surface, and Gene... he was... she couldn't bring herself to even think it

"The trial Alex... you took on a persona... a roll, you needed a back story, one that was plausible-"

"What? You mean getting shot in the head, travelling back in time in my subconscious and an imaginary daughter was a good back story?" she shook her head, "I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull, but it's not going to work" her tears were quickly replaced by anger

"It went wrong... the trial, your back story, it was confused with someone else's-"

"If I'm really from this time... why do I know the future? Mobile Phones, DVD players, iPods, the internet... explain to me, HOW DO I KNOW?"

"Inventions" he shrugged, "the brain is a brilliant organ, one that we know little about"

Alex shook her head, "you know what Reynolds" she waited for him to look her in the eye, "you're full of crap"

He laughed, "be that as it may Alex... you're on your own... too much of a liability"

"A liability?"

"If you remember, or if, god help us, anyone believes your little tale, we'll all go down"

Alex shrunk back as he walked towards her, "liabilities have to be disposed of"

ooOoo

"Chris" Ray wheezed as he caught him and Shaz outside CID

"Want to lay off the fags Ray" commented Shaz, earning her a stony glare

"We need to get to the Church"

"But I thought it was off, what with the Guv being back" shrugged Chris

"He's not bloody back, you twonk... that bastard in there" he said nodding towards CID, "told me they were in Alex's flat, there's no bugger there, and I 'ad some big bastards watching me in Luigi's"

"What were you doing in Luigi's?" asked Chris

"Chris" said Shaz

"What?"

"Twonk" muttered Ray, "I went to find the Guv and Drake, I was followed, told Reynolds I was off for lunch.. you follow?"

"Ah, right" nodded Chris, "So why did you go to the flat?"

ooOoo

"Why didn't you just say that?" asked Chris as they set off in the pool car

"I didn't think I needed to spell it out, what with you being in CI bloody D" shouted Ray

"Will you two stop it" said Shaz, "we need to find them... quickly"

Ray put his foot down; he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He just hoped they were going to be in time.

ooOoo

Reynolds closed the blinds in Gene's office and rifled through his desk. It seemed so long ago when he first looked through it. And couldn't help patting himself on the back at the genius of it all. Alex actually believed she was from the future. _They_ would be pleased with him. He continued searching the desk, where was it? Tutting at his own stupidity he remembered Alex had had it. Standing up he exited Gene's office and strode over to Alex's desk, looking at the files on her desk, it wasn't there. He spun round and looked round CID, it didn't take him long to notice it was decidedly empty.

"Oi, Poirot, where's everyone"

"Dunno" he shrugged, before going back to reading his paper and puffing on his fag.

Reynolds clenched his fists, grabbed a radio and ran out of the office.

ooOoo

"Shaz, you take this" said Ray, tossing her a radio, "Chris, you armed?"

"Yeah" he said pulling out his gun

"Right, let's go"

"Be careful" said Shaz, before leaning over and kissing Chris

"What's the plan?" asked Chris

"Go in, shoot the bastards, rescue Drake & the Guv"

"Right" nodded Chris, "how we gonna do that?"

"No bloody idea"

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Firstly omfg how long can it take for me to update! I can only apologise, it was writers block! I do however have someone beating me with a stick to keep writing this time! I'll do a quick catch up seeing as I last update July 2010!**

_**Gene and Alex have both found themselves at the mercy of Reynolds, both having been kidnapped by him, they're being held captive in St George in the East Church, Alex thinks Gene has been beaten to death, and Reynolds has planted the seeds of doubt in both of their minds about who Alex is, and how she is Artemis! Molly is no longer Molly, she is Jenny, who lives with Sandra... It's down to the dynamic duo (Chris & Ray) to save the day... erm... **_

**I own nothing, apart from the dodgy geezers and confusing plot, for which I hope will become clear! **

**Also I'm still not beta'd so there will probably be errors, I hope I haven't missed too many!**

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been laying there, but he knew Reynolds was gone, he also knew the second he opened his eyes his nightmare would become real, he forced himself to stretch out his arm, feeling for her, stroking his hand down her arm until he reached her hand, linking his fingers through hers he squeezed them, but she didn't squeeze back, he wasn't a praying man, didn't believe in a higher order, but for a split second he prayed, hard, hoping that he could inject his life into her, he cursed himself for leaving her alone, and hated himself for being a coward, if he'd died he wouldn't have to face living without her. They'd come so far, were so close to being free, but that would never happen now, she was gone, and it was all that bastards fault.

ooOoo

"You 'ear that?" Ray whispered to Chris

"No, what?" he said straining to hear anything, "you think they'll be here? If it is Reynolds, why would he bring them here? I mean he saw the note, knew we'd made a link..."

"Can feel it... in me gut, he thinks he's a clever bastard" Ray moved as quietly as he could into the church, ever step heightened by the acoustics of the building, ricocheting across the room, _bloody Drake,_ if it hadn't been for her incessant moaning the church would be open, and they wouldn't be creeping around like a pair of twonks. His gut was telling him something else too, that they were going to be out numbered, it didn't look good, but they had to try.

ooOoo

Reynolds screeched to a halt outside the church, just in time to see Ray and Chris disappear through its door. Opening the glove box of his car, he pulled out his gun, as well as a syringe, full of clear liquid, _untraceable, _he smirked as he got out of the car.

ooOoo

She'd lost track of how long she'd been slumped on the floor, she hadn't bothered to get up after Reynolds had hit her, what was the point, he'd gone, after everything they'd been through together he was dead, the Gene Genie couldn't die, she wouldn't let him, he said he went where he was needed and she needed him now, more than ever. She glanced over at the men keeping guard over her, they were laughing and joking, like nothing had happened, they didn't look like they had just killed a man. She felt the fire in her belly reignite, when she got out of this those bastards would pay.

There was a noise, echoing up from the stairwell, she could have sworn she heard someone hiss "twonk" she'd never been so relieved to hear Rays voice, if she could have, she would have kissed him at that moment.

"You 'ear summert?" one of the men grunted

"Just be Reynolds" another shrugged

"Don't think so, he'd have called first, best check it out" three of the men stood up, "you two stay and watch them"

_Them..._ she wasn't sure if she misheard, _them, _she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face, he'd definitely said 'them', she felt a faint glimmer of hope, he was alive.

ooOoo

"Twonk" hissed Ray, "I swear to god I'll shoot you Skelton if you trip over your bloody feet one more time"

"Can't help it, its dark"

"Shall we put the lights on for you? Why don't we get a bloody loud haler give them a proper warning"

Chris stopped climbing the stairs, "think they've already heard" he said as he listened to the footsteps getting closer to them

This was it, the moment the shit was going to hit the fan, his finger of the trigger of his gun, Ray aimed it at the stairs above him, and for the first time in his life, he prayed.

ooOoo

He'd finally forced himself to open his eyes, he looked at her, his beautiful Jess, the angry purple bruises clearly visible on her neck, the ones he'd inflicted, he'd been so angry at her for sleeping with Hunt, only now had he realised that she'd done it for him, for them, and now Reynolds had changed all that. He carefully covered her with the duvet, and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll get him Jess, I'm sorry, I love you" letting a tear roll down his cheek, he lightly caressed her face, giving her one last look; he forced himself to walk away.

ooOoo

Reynolds ran into the church, there was no way he was going to let Ray and Chris mess this up, he was in control, he had them where he wanted them, 'they' would be pleased, _they_... he hadn't heard from them in some time, he'd started to question everything, what was real, what wasn't, he couldn't be sure anymore, but he knew Hunt had to go, he knew Alex was his, and he needed that file.

Shaz watched in horror, as Reynolds entered the church, there was only one thing for, unlocking the door she followed Reynolds inside.

ooOoo

Edward knew where he was heading, shoving his hand in his pocket, checking it was still there, he smiled, he was looking forward to this

ooOoo

Hearing a shot ring out Alex inhaled quickly and didn't let go of her breath until she heard Ray shouting at Chris to shoot back.

The two remaining men heard the commotion and sprang to their feet. One of them ran over to Alex roughly picking her up

"What you doing?"

"Well can't leave the little bitch there can I" he said his tight grip on her hurting her arms, he dragged her through a door and threw her in, causing her to stumble to the floor and cry out in pain as she put her hands out to save herself. She hadn't had time to react before the door was slammed shut plunging her into darkness.

"Bolls?"

She spun round to where the voice had come from, and saw him, battered, bruised, but alive

"Gene" she gasped as she quickly moved by his side, they'd removed his restraints, "what's happening?" she asked as she felt tears spring to her eyes, blinking them back she tried to compose herself, this was not the time for tears, she went to move her arm to Gene's face, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but she flinched, "shit"

"You ok"

"Think it's broken" she said nodding to her arm

"Bastards"

"What about you?"

"Nothing a good measure of scotch and a fag won't heal"

"Not really the time for jokes, how are you really?"

"Honestly? I'm battered Bolls, couldn't fight them off, would've done a few years back, look at me" he shook his head, "I'm nothing, couldn't protect you, couldn't even protect myself"

"There were five of them, you were tied up, and no one could've protected themselves from that"

"It's my bastard fault we're 'ere though int it, I went to meet soddin' Jess, alone, broke me own rules there Bolls, was too busy being jea..." he stopped himself, running a hand gingerly over his face, "was too busy being pissed off at you" he said bluntly, "that poncy Doctor, if get my 'ands on 'im I'll..."

"No you won't"

"What the... even after everythin' you want ter protect..."

"No I bloody well don't, I was going to say, I'll batter him first"

"Poor sod, doesn't stand a chance. So then Bolly kecks, you got any pearls of wisdom of 'ow we're goin' ter get out of 'ere?"

"Ray and Chris" she said, "but I think they're alone, there are five of them Gene"

"Best get me arse out of 'ere then" he said looking round the room, "if they bloody die on me the super'll 'ave me knackers on a plate"

Alex shook her head, "always comes back to the 'knackers'"

"It'd ruin my legendary reputation as a lover though eh Bolls" there was a long pause between them

"Gene... what's happening, who am I?"

"Told you Bolls, you're my DI, don't listen to what he says, remember what 'appened last time we let some bastard get between us"

"And my daughter?" she asked, finally letting the tears flow, "what if he's right, what if she didn't exist, what if it's all in my head Gene"

"Listen love, I dunno what's goin' on, an' as soon as we're out of 'ere we'll find out, but right now, we have a couple of twonks putting _their_ knackers on the line for us, least we can do is try an' 'elp, so dry them tears"

Alex sniffed, and wiped her tears away with her good hand, "you're right"

"Bloody hell, you're admittin' I'm right"

"Well I have had a couple of knocks to the head tonight" she said trying to lighten the mood

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Letting 'im hit you"

"Not your fault"

He couldn't stand it, seeing her sat there, he knew there'd be a bruise on her cheek, Reynolds had hit her hard, he knew he'd done it for his benefit, seeing her laying crumpled on the floor had made his bloody boil, he wanted to reach out, gather her in his arms, tell her everything was going to be ok, but if he was honest he didn't know if it was, once they got out of here, they had to work out what was going on, if Alex was who Reynolds said she was, he didn't know how he'd cope

"Stop bloody thinking so much" Alex said trying to mimic his favourite line

_Fuck it, _he reached for her and gently gathered her in his arms, taking care not to injure her arm further.

As she leant across his chest she lifted her hand to his heart, its gentle rhythmic thumping soothing her, him rubbing circles into her back.

"I meant what I said"

She looked up at him, "about what?"

"About us not finishing our conversation... you know... erm" he sighed, "about us" he was thankful for the dark, he couldn't have said that with her hazel eyes burning into him

"You... you" she felt a fresh batch of tears starting to flow

"Shit, Bolls, sorry, forget I said anything"

"No... no, not bad tears" she sniffed, "I just thought... well I thought after Artemis, and the lies, and... well everything, I didn't think, well I didn't..." she let out a small sob

"I've told yer once Bolls, dry them tears eh" she nodded against his chest, "we'll talk about it later, yeah?"

"Sorry, don't know what came over me Guv" she said shaking her herself, tilting her head towards him, she could feel his breath on her face; she slowly inched closer, brushing her lips lightly against his, "later" she nodded.

ooOoo

"Ahhh" one of the men shouted as a shot penetrated his stomach,

"Got the bastard" shouted Ray, for a fleeting moment he thought they were winning, at least they stood a chance with only two big basted to get rid of, it was at that point he saw the other two men coming towards him, "Chris!" he shouted, "it's no use, come on" they both ran back down the stairs shots still raining down on them, the men gave chase

"Where we off?" panted Chris

"Just bloody run you twonk"

ooOoo

Alex and Gene had heard the shots ring out, they heard a man scream, both holding their breath, until they heard Rays voice "I shot the bastard" the noise became distant, until they could hear nothing.

"Well they're not dead then" Gene shrugged

Alex would have shouted the odds, told him not to be so flippant, but she knew deep down he was worried for them, her hand still over his heart, face still snuggled into his chest, she felt the calm wash over, she realised in that moment that she loved him, and no matter who she supposedly was nothing would change that

"Stop it Alex"

"What?" she sighed, knowing what was coming

"Come on then, out with it" he waited for her to start talking, but was met with a wall of silence, "I aint no mind reader Bolls"

"I was just... well... when we eventually _talk_... what if... well what if we don't like what we hear? I mean, you had an ID badge in the file, said your name was Nigel Perkins"

Gene raised his eyebrows, "Nigel bloody Perkins, what the 'ell, Jesus, if I were to go undercover I wouldn't have a poncy name like Nigel Perkins. It won't change 'owt, I'm me; you're you, end of"

"What did he say about me though?" she felt him stiffen, no matter what he said, she knew his simple suggestion to forget it all wouldn't be happening, for either of them

"Well 'e never mentioned an ID card... said you were with 'im, that you were 'is, an' that you were undercover, to bring me down..." he sighed

"Go on..."

"Not sure if this is the right time" he muttered

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while, do you?"

"Suppose not" he shrugged, "'e said... 'e said you'd seen Molly get shot" he felt her gasp, "by Layton, point blank range an' all"

"No, no, she didn't get shot, that was me, in the head, Gene, she didn't, I saved her, she di-"

"She's not dead Bolls... it was a flesh wound, said you collapsed before you could see, made it look like she was dead, the bastards, she wasn't though, you were stitched up"

"But why me?" she whispered, struggling to hold back the emotion, fighting to recall some kind of memory

"Dunno Bolls, though spooky dooky bastards never make any sense... said you wanted to bring me down"

"Gene, I'd never... I couldn't, not even with Summe.. Boris, I couldn't do it"

"S'alright, I know you wouldn't... not intentionally anyway..." they both sat in silence, trying to take things in, "an' you?"

"What?"

"What'd 'e tell yer?"

"He said you took Molly away... he... I remembered something, I think, I was in a park, with Molls, there was a man with us... I... I can't remember his face, I think it was Reynolds, we... we looked like a family" she shuddered, "he said I was Artemis, it makes no sense, they said I wanted to be part of it, the trial"

"They brainwashed you... I'd never 'urt 'er or your kiddie, wouldn't 'urt any kiddie"

"I know you wouldn't, he said I belonged to him"

"You don't belong to anyone, especially not that bastard" he squeezed her gently

"What if... the trial... mind control"

"Mind control?" Gene snorted, "what poor sod could control your mind Mrs Fruitcake" he chuckled, "I told you, don't listen to Reynolds, 'e's spun us both a lie"

"But how did he know about Molly? There was a picture of her in the file, and an address, I went there, to see her, I needed to know, there was a woman, Sandra, said she was Molly's mum, called her Jenny... but he said she never existed..."

"An' 'e told me she did... we can't believe 'im, have you actually seen 'er?" he felt Alex shake her head, "so 'ow do you know this _Sandra_ aint in it with Reynolds eh?"

"But-"

"No buts Bolls, when we get out of 'ere, we'll work it out, if your Molly's 'ere, I'll find 'er"

She believed him; she knew if Molly was here she'd trust no one more to help her look.

"You 'ear that?" there was a click as the door unlocked, as it flew open they saw Reynolds standing there

"It's time"

* * *

**A/N**

**So there we go, I won't make any promises about when I'll next update, I've written half of the next chapter, so fingers crossed eh! Thanks for reading**


End file.
